How to Save a Life
by Bellarsam Chrisjulittle
Summary: The Anschluss and Nazi Party invade and Austria ceases to exist. All opposed to it are considered enemies to the Reich and therefore must be exterminated. But they didn't count on the will, faith and love of one group of people who are determined to escape and defy the evil empire - and become a family in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

To say that a massive cloud of melancholy had settled over the Von Trapp villa – more specifically, the members of the Von Trapp family – was the understatement of the decade.

The sudden departure of Maria Rainer two weeks ago seemed to have taken away all of the sunlight, the joy, the music, and the happiness that she had brought with her. Of course, the relationship between the Captain and his children was nothing like it had been before the summer, but that was the only good thing that could be said about how they all were now.

The seven children missed their beloved Fraulein more than words could ever describe. Only when she was gone did they realize just how much she had come to mean in all of their lives, through all of the roles she had been: governess, protector, music teacher, playmate, confidante, best friend…and mother.

It was this last role, specifically, that the children had truly discovered this day, two weeks after the grand and glorious party. On this day, the children had finally succeeded in seeing Maria, who had come out of what the nuns called 'seclusion' at last. Since she had left, the seven of them would go to the Abbey nearly every other day, hoping to see their beloved Fraulein; and, finally, they had succeeded.

It was this meeting with their former governess that all of the children were discussing now. They had shut themselves up in the older girls' room, where they always went whenever they had a private conference: this room was less girly than Gretl and Marta's room, and wasn't nearly as messy as the boys' room.

"We shouldn't have told her…" murmured Louisa, shaking her head as she paced within the room.

"Why?" asked Gretl, confused. She had always been taught to tell the truth, and they had only told Fraulein Maria the truth when she had asked her questions.

"She tried to hide it," said Brigitta, "but I could tell the news was devastating to her."

"What else could we really say?" asked Kurt, who sat beside Marta on Louisa's bed. "She asked how Father and the Baroness are; it's only logical that we would tell her that they became officially engaged since she left."

"Even so," said Friedrich, who was leaning against the wall near Brigitta's bed with his arms crossed and a troubled look on his face. "Her reaction certainly confirmed your theory, Brigitta. At least, in my own mind, it did."

"Mine, too," said Louisa, who had finally let herself sit down beside Brigitta, her fingers restlessly drumming against each other. "I saw the tears fill her eyes before she blinked them back resolutely and changed the topic so fast."

"And I don't think anybody could deny the despair in her voice when she repeated the word 'married,' and then said, 'Oh, I see…'" said Liesl, her hand on her cheek, and a tear in her own eye.

"So…Fraulein Maria…is in love with Father?" asked Marta, her eyes wide. She had heard her older siblings discuss this theory before, but remembering her Fraulein's reaction to the news put it all together in her mind.

Brigitta nodded. Naturally, she had been the first to discover this fact. "And Father is in love with her, too."

"Really?" asked little Gretl; being the youngest, all of this was the most difficult for her to follow. "But Father became engaged to the _Baroness. _How can he marry her if he is in love with Fraulein Maria?"

Liesl smiled sadly at her smallest sister, and pulled her onto her lap for a tight hug. "You'll understand these things when you're older, sweetheart."

"But Father won't even let us talk about her with him anymore!" said Marta tearfully. "He acts like he hates her."

Kurt put his arm around his favorite sister. "I think he's upset she left too, Marta."

"Yes," agreed Liesl. "He pushed away the memory of Mother after she died, and now he's doing the same with Fraulein Maria. It hurts too much to think of what he's loved the most and lost at the same time."

"And if he truly hated her now," said Kurt, "he would have stopped us going to the Abbey all of those times. I mean, I know we never told him where we were going…but it's pretty obvious he would figure it out. Father notices everything."

Friedrich sighed, and shook his head. "Perhaps he's just marrying the Baroness…because he doesn't want to be alone."

"He had his mind on marrying her long before Fraulein Maria came," said Louisa, picking at the hem of her dress. "Though what he sees in her is beyond me."

"That's not fair, Louisa," said Liesl fairly – though she tended to agree with her sister on this point. "She has always been nice to us, and…well…" She could think of no other argument.

"All she talks about now is wedding plans, ever since Father announced their engagement!" exclaimed Brigitta, getting up and taking Louisa's place in pacing. "Flowers this, caterers that, and since when has she ever included any of us in that conversation? Even Father is getting annoyed with it! Well, he should, considering he's betraying his own heart and breaking Fraulein Maria's."

"Brigitta, be fair," scolded Liesl – even though, yet again, she tended to agree with her sister on this point. But she felt, as the oldest, it was her responsibility to be fair and see both sides of the metaphorical coin. "Leaving aside the fact that Father long planned to marry her, remember that Fraulein Maria is a _postulant._ That is the life she has chosen for herself, both before she ever came here…and now after."

"They're lying to themselves and each other," said Brigitta adamantly, pausing in her pacing to face her oldest sister.

"Brigitta, I agree with you, I do," said Liesl, reaching her wit's end. "There is nothing I would like more than to have Fraulein Maria back here, with us and with Father, as our mother and Father's wife, for they do love each other and, I believe, are great for each other. But they are both adults, have made their choices, and are now sticking with them." Liesl sighed and ran a hand through her hair, while holding Gretl a bit tighter. "This would all be so much easier if Fraulein Maria were here or, even better, if she weren't going to be a nun. Chasing the Baroness off with pranks would not be a problem, but how can we tell Fraulein Maria to turn away from her faith and desire to serve _God_?"

The children had reached a dead end, and they fell into frustrated, defeated silence. In the past, whenever they'd had an obstacle in their path – such as an unwanted governess – they'd always manage to overcome it. But now, pranks would do them no good. The only person that could help them, who had brought back their Father's love once and could make their home happy again now, was now gone.

What it all boiled down to was this: none of them had any idea what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his most private room – his sanctuary, as he liked to call his private library – Georg was in a very similar mood to the one his children were in. There was no more frustrating of a feeling as when one faces a dilemma, and has no idea how to solve it.

When Georg had lost Agathe four years ago, he had logically come to the conclusion that there could be no worse feeling than this, that he could never fall any deeper than that. But he was very seriously considering taking that back; now he felt like everything was falling apart. So many emotions – negative emotions – had been coursing through his veins for the past two weeks.

First, there was anger. He couldn't deny it to himself, so he wouldn't: he was angry at Maria for, not only leaving early, but the way she left. She did not ask, she did not warn in any way; she had just packed her things and left the house during the party like a ghost, leaving only a small note behind, saying only that she missed her life at the Abbey too much. That note had felt like a slap in the face for two reasons: one, Georg knew it was not completely true – something truly important must have happened for her to take off like that; two, he knew it was not the goodbye that the children or he deserved. Of course the children deserved a better goodbye than that, with how close they had become and how much they truly loved her. And he knew that he deserved better, too, for they had become good friends since the rowboat incidents. He could not count the times that they would fall into easy, long, and sometimes deep conversations with each other, sometimes when watching the children, and sometimes when they would run into each other on the grounds in the mornings and evenings. So he felt his anger was justified, but it was his anger that caused him to refuse to hear Maria's name mentioned in his presence.

This led to the second emotion: guilt. Of course he felt guilty for adding to his children's pain. He knew he would have to try to explain it to them or at least apologize soon. But, in the meantime, as a way of apologizing, Georg turned a blind eye to the frequent trips to the abbey that his children made. He would be truly heartless if he prevented them from seeing her; he only wished that he could see her, too. Another thing that Georg felt guilty about was just that: he wanted to see her, wanted her back at the villa, back in his life, when he knew he had absolutely no right to. Two big reasons for that: she was a postulant meaning to be a nun, and he was now engaged to Elsa.

The third emotion that he felt was doubt, most especially over his decision to marry Elsa. A nagging voice in the back of his mind constantly reminded him of two facts: he did not love Elsa, and what had finally spurned his proposal was the anger that he felt at Maria. That was a red flag right there, and anything but a good start. On top of everything else, Georg had always known that he did not, and never could, love her. He'd been honest with her when he said that she had helped bring some meaning back into his life, but nothing more than that. The memory of his grandfather haunted him at night, who had been so in love with his grandmother and always told Georg that to marry without love was nothing short of sacrilegious. Georg knew that he was not being fair to Elsa by marrying her without love, and with no possibility of loving her. But Elsa seemed more than happy to dive herself into wedding details (to the point where he wanted to scream) than to look beneath the surface. Also…he was tired of being alone, of sleeping alone, of going through life without a steadfast companion by his side.

Georg knew exactly who he wanted that to be, but that was impossible now. He had found something that hurt even more than losing Agathe: knowing you could never be with the woman you loved.

Yes, love was the fourth emotion that he felt very profoundly. While this was far from a negative emotion in general, it seemed like one to him now; when one believes their love is both unrequited and impossible, they would do anything to banish that love from their hearts. This was why his anger, guilt and doubt were as strong as they were. Nearly every night, Georg dreamed of the last moment they had shared in the courtyard…that magical dance…the first and only time he had been able to hold her…That had been the moment when he had truly come to terms with the feelings that had been growing in him from the very beginning; he couldn't deny it anymore. But before he could even process it all, she had disappeared. Every time he thought about ways he could win her love, one fact blocked him indefinitely every time: she was a postulant, soon to be a nun. How would it be right to argue her out of _that? _End of story.

Besides leaving him angry and heartbroken, her departure had left her with this fifth emotion: confusion. What on Earth could have caused her to leave like that? It must have been something big, something important, something meaningful to her; he knew she would not leave the children like that for anything less. The only possibility he could think of was their dance, that moment when they had stopped and looked into each other's eyes. At the time, he had felt sure he had seen something akin to what he felt in those beautiful blue orbs; now, in his angry and heartbroken state, he felt sure he had just imagined it. Probably he had frightened her away by the intensity of his gaze upon her. _Wonderful. Something else that I can feel guilty for._

Finally, a profound emotion he felt was worry, for many things. Every day, Georg read the papers and listened to the news on the radio about Hitler, the Third Reich, and the hold they were tightening around Austria. The Anschluss was so close, not only was it a matter of _when _not _if, _Georg expected it to happen any time now. It being so close, Georg now felt profound worry for the security of his family. His opinions of Hitler and the party were well known, and both had a strong reputation for eliminating their enemies indefinitely. When the Anschluss became official, Georg knew that anything outspoken against them would put himself and those he loved in immediate and terrible danger.

Georg knew that he had to get his family out…but how?

His troubled musings were interrupted by the shrill ring of his telephone. He was not expecting any calls, so Georg picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"Georg, thank God you're there, it's Hans."

The urgency of his voice, and the background noise that told Georg he was calling from a payphone, immediately made him alert and nervous. "Hans, what's wrong?"

"It's been confirmed: the Anschluss will be made official tomorrow."

Georg gave the deepest and most heartbreaking sigh he'd ever given. He'd known this would happen for some time, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. The country he had fought for, left his family so many times for, would have laid down his life for, that so many of his men had sacrificed their lives for, was gone. "I wish I could thank you for telling me, Hans…"

"I know, Georg, I know," said Hans, who had served as a surgeon with the navy along with Georg and could understand his grief completely. "But there is worse news. Today, I overheard Zeller speaking to some of his Nazi cronies about you. Tonight, they plan to call you and ask you to a late dinner to talk to you. I didn't hear any details, but I've got a bad feeling, Georg, from the way they were talking. To ensure that you come, they will send a car for you. I heard Zeller say they would give you an argument that would be 'impossible to refuse.' Georg, this is bad. Most likely, they will blackmail you to enlist in their navy, but…Georg, their tones and hints gave me a _very _bad feeling. I had to warn you."

Georg listened to Hans talk with rapt attention. He trusted Hans completely; not only had they served together in the navy so many years ago, but Hans shared the same convictions that he did. Because a lot of his patients were Nazi sympathizers and prominent members of the party, he served as something of a spy, helping those he knew who had the same convictions as he did. The fact that Hans was telling him this was enough to prove to anybody where his loyalties lay.

Taking a deep breath when the words really sunk in, Georg finally said, "Thank you, Hans, for the warning."

"Whatever you do, Georg, don't give them any sign that you expected this," said Hans with authority. "I'm sorry, Georg; they _are _coming tonight." Then he hung up.

When Georg hung up his own phone, he slammed it down. His eyes were wide open as a profound sense of terrible foreboding washed over him. Hans was right; whatever this is, this was bad. What if he was forced to leave right away, the next morning, or worse, tonight? What if he wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to his children?

As the foreboding washed over him, his mind became crystal clear. Whatever would happen, he knew that his time in this villa was now greatly limited. Which meant that the time for useless brooding and wrong choices was over. Now, he had to make things right where he could, while he still could.

The one chime that came from his grandfather clock told him he had only four to six hours before he would be summoned. No matter – he knew what to do now.

Without hesitation, Georg picked up his phone again and dialed a number. A few rings, during which he tapped his fingers restlessly on his desk, and then he heard a barely familiar voice.

"Nonberg Abbey, this is the Reverend Mother…"

"Reverend Mother, this is Captain Von Trapp," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

The Reverend Mother finished signing the necessary papers and took off her eye-glasses before looking up at the two women standing before her. To the older woman in a nun's garments, she said, "Sister Augusta, please take our new postulant to the robing room." Her gaze turned to the younger woman, in a turquoise-print day dress and modest hat. Making the sign of the cross towards her, the Reverend Mother smiled and said, "God bless you, my daughter."

The young woman returned with a shy smile before following Sister Augusta out of a side door in the office. Mere seconds after that door had closed again, the Reverend Mother heard a knock on the main door. "Ave," she called, knowing who it would be. Hearing that Maria had finally come out of seclusion and seen the visiting Von Trapp children

Sister Margaretta opened the door and entered, nodding her head back to the doorway, through which the Reverend Mother could see the downcast head of Maria. "Yes, bring her in," she said to the mistress of the postulants. Sister Margaretta turned around and ushered for Maria to enter, which she did.

The Reverend Mother felt her heart twist in compassion for the young woman, whom she had not seen since she had told her about her new post as governess. The difference the Reverend Mother saw in Maria now was striking: she was thinner, paler, moved more slowly and with less energy, and her hands shook slightly. But when Maria stood before her completely, the most striking difference the Reverend Mother saw was in the young woman's eyes. They were bigger, had dark circles underneath them, bore traces of tears, and seemed to hold a battle of a thousand conflicting thoughts and emotions. It seemed that something had taken Maria's spirit and beaten it down.

Maria took in the gaze of the only mother figure she had left on Earth, and felt a relief that she had been searching for. She collapsed onto her knees before the older woman, taking her hand and bending her face over it to hide the sob that was fighting to get out.

The Reverend Mother placed a hand on Maria's covered head, her compassion growing. Whatever Maria had come back for, something serious had happened to cause it. Maria had clearly gone through something that caused her pain, and the Reverend Mother knew that, as the person who had sent her out into the world, she shared some blame for that. "You've been unhappy. I'm sorry."

Maria swallowed her sob and kissed the Reverend Mother's hand before standing up. "Reverend Mother," she said softly, the relief in her tone evident. For the first time, she felt something akin to peace rest in her soul.

"Why did they send you back to us?" asked the Reverend Mother, wanting to get straight to the heart of the matter and find out what had brought this dramatic change to Maria.

Guilt washed over Maria's features as she looked at the Reverend Mother. "They didn't send me back, Mother; I left."

The Reverend Mother's eyes widened a bit. She hadn't expected that answer, and the change in Maria told her that the young woman hadn't left without a very good reason. "Sit down, Maria," she said, motioning for Maria to sit down. "Tell me what happened."

Maria slowly approached the chair and sat down. She hardly had any idea of where to begin, or how to tell the Reverend Mother what it had been exactly that had made her leave. "Well, I…I-I was frightened."

_"Frightened?" _asked the Reverend Mother, concern now rising in her. "Were they unkind to you?"

"Oh, no!" said Maria immediately, looking up at the Reverend Mother, not wanting her to get the wrong impression. "No, I was – I was _confused. _I felt…" The Captain's face as they had danced together burned in her mind, and, for the first time, she knew exactly what had made her leave. She sighed as she continued, closing her eyes as she remembered the Captain's eyes. "I'd never felt that way before, I…I knew I couldn't stay, and I thought that here I would be away from it, I'd be…safe."

"Maria," said the Reverend Mother, in the way a parent would talk to a child. "Our abbey is not to be used as an escape. What is it you can't face?"

Tears filled Maria's eyes as the image of the Captain smiling at her after their dance came to mind. "I can't face him again…" she breathed.

The Reverend Mother's eyebrows went up as high as they could go; again, she was taken by surprise. "_Him?"_

Maria lowered her head, hiding her face.

Remembering that they were not alone, and knowing Maria would be more open with only her in the room, the Reverend Mother turned to the mistress of postulants standing by the door. "Thank you, Sister Margaretta," she said in dismissal. Sister Margaretta nodded and left the room. When the door had closed behind her, the Reverend Mother turned back to Maria. "Captain Von Trapp?" she asked, looking closely at what she could see of Maria's face. The lower jaw beginning to tremble was answer enough.

Realizing the truth, the Reverend Mother turned to face the young woman, the most gentle expression in her face and tone, knowing that the last thing Maria needed was to be scolded. "Are you in love with him?"

And before her eyes, the Reverend Mother saw Maria's face crumble under a sob she could no longer hold in. Tears streamed down her pale face as she covered her face with her shaking hands. The Reverend Mother had never seen Maria shed a tear before, let alone break down. She knelt down before the young woman, and placed her hands firmly on Maria's shaking shoulders. "Does he know?"

Maria shook her head, still covering her face as she spoke brokenly. "I only realized it this morning…when the children told me that…he's engaged to be married." She succumbed to her sobs again before she continued to speak. "I can't deny this anymore, Mother…I can't be a nun…how can I give my heart to God when it's been taken from me?"

_Oh, the poor darling…_thought the Reverend Mother. When she had sent Maria out into the world, it had been with the hope that Maria would realize that her life was not within the cloisters of the abbey, not to realize this in the worst possible way. Gently, the Reverend Mother rubbed her arms to soothe her.

At that moment, the phone rang. Both winced at the shrill sound, and the Reverend Mother gave as close to an annoyed sigh as she could. Handing Maria her handkerchief, she said, "I'll keep this as short as I can." She got up, sat down at her desk, and picked up the phone.

"Nonberg Abbey, this is the Reverend Mother…" she said, keeping her voice cool and neutral.

The voice she heard was the last she expected in this moment. "Reverend Mother, this is Captain Von Trapp."

Her eyes widened, and she looked at Maria, who was wiping her face and not looking at her. "Well, hello, _Captain._" This certainly caused Maria to look up, her eyes even wider than the Reverend Mother's with terror. "To what do I owe this call?"

"I need to speak to Maria within the next few hours," said the Captain. His tone was controlled, but the Reverend Mother could hear the urgency and desperation he was keeping under control. "Please, Reverend Mother, I would not ask if this were not for a good reason, and an urgent one at that."

The Reverend Mother believed him, and shifted her gaze back to Maria. Because she was not shaking her head, and looked curious and shocked more than anything, the Reverend Mother said, "She right here in my office, Captain."

"Oh, thank God," he said, relief very evident in his tone. "Please, let me speak with her."

"Of course," said the Reverend Mother. "Please hold on for a moment."

With that, she lowered the phone and put a hand over the mouthpiece. "He wants to speak to you, Maria. He says it is urgent."

Looking more shocked and curious than ever, as well as frightened, Maria swallowed and told herself: _It's just a telephone call. He wouldn't say it was urgent if it weren't. What if something happened to one of the children? _Taking a deep breath, Maria got up and walked around the desk with her hand outstretched. The Reverend Mother gave her a reassuring smile and handed her the phone before moving out of the way.

Taking the Reverend Mother's seat, Maria held the phone to her face; it shook slightly as her hand trembled. "Hello?" she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking as well.

"Oh, Maria, I'm so glad you're there."

Maria's heart did somersaults just hearing his voice again, and she wanted to jump herself at his words, especially hearing him call her simply by her name. "Captain, what's going on? Has something happened?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," said the Captain. "I need you to come back."

The urgency in his voice and request immediately caught all of her attention. "Are the children all right? Is anybody hurt?"

"No, no, the children are fine, it's…" He seemed to take a deep breath. "Maria, I've received word that I am to have a dinner with some officials from the Nazi party tonight. I have a very bad feeling about this; more than likely, they will request I accept a position in their navy. And by request, they will not give me a choice."  
"Oh, Captain, no!" she exclaimed. In her talks with the Captain, the threat of the Anschluss had been a great point of concern for them both. She shared in his convictions, and knew that this was what he most feared would happen if the Nazis took over. "But, Captain, are you sure? The Anschluss hasn't even happened yet! They have no right to do this now!"

"Unfortunately, they do. The Anschluss will be made official tomorrow." The tone in his voice became unbelievably sad.

"Oh, Captain, no!" said Maria, leaning back in the chair as the same sadness came over her now. "I'm so sorry…"

"I know, I know…" he said sadly. He seemed to gather himself, and now spoke in a soft, firm, pleading tone. "Listen to me, please, Maria. I have the strangest foreboding about this meeting. I wouldn't be surprised if they force me to leave tomorrow, or even tonight, without so much as a goodbye to my children."

This thought struck Maria with the same character. The Captain leaving like that into the hands of the men he hated so much? "Oh, Captain…" was all she could say.

"What I mean to say is…I need to make sure that my children are safe, and taken care of by one whom I trust. There is no one else on this Earth that I trust to take care of my children more than you. Please, Maria: will you be with them while I am gone, even if I can't yet tell you how long that will be? I promise, if my fears are unfounded, and I come home tonight without a commission or fear of departing from my family, I will drive you back to the abbey myself with my apologies, if that is what you wish. But it would be a great load off my mind if, while I am away, if for a few hours or, especially, more than a few months, my children are in the best care I can give them."

Maria had never felt so touched than when the Captain had made his request to her. The fact that he would trust her so much, that he knew she loved those children and would do anything for them, and that he wanted her to wait for him with them…Her answer came clearly and without hesitation for the man she loved.

"Of course I will, Captain."

The profound sigh of relief she heard on the other end of the line made her heart soar, as well as his response. "Thank you, Maria. I will send Max to pick you up tonight after I leave…I don't want you here when they come for me."

Maria gulped and nodded. Then she remembered he couldn't see her and said, "All right, I'll be ready."

There was a pause, and then the Captain spoke again, his tone more tender and intimate now. "Maria, there is one more question I must ask you. Undoubtedly, by now the children have told you of my engagement to Elsa."

Maria felt her heart become as heavy as lead and drop into her stomach upon hearing this. From the moment she had heard her beloved's voice again, she had forgotten completely of that engagement. Determinedly swallowing the lump in her throat, Maria said huskily, "Yes, this morning. Congratulations."

"Don't," he said so abruptly and roughly that Maria jumped a bit in her seat. "Please don't say that, Maria. I will _not _marry her, and I wish it had not taken me so long to realize it. I am breaking off the engagement before I leave, as it is only fair to her, myself, my children, and…Maria, my request is…when I come back, whenever that may be, I ask that you be there so we can talk. We truly need to talk, about things that can only be spoken face to face. Please, Maria, will you do that?"

If the Reverend Mother had suddenly taken the telephone and whacked Maria over the head with it, she would not have been more shocked upon hearing these words. The words were too wonderful, almost impossible, to be true. It took Maria a full ten seconds – longer than one thinks when one counts it out – to really let the words sink in as truth.

When she finally could speak, she spoke softly and with all of her heart: "Yes. I will."

A moment of silence at the other end of the line, then he spoke again. "We will sort everything out when we see each other again, Maria. I promise you that. And thank you again. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," she breathed. Then the line went dead. It wasn't until she hung up the phone that she realized tears were, again, pouring down her face.

Remembering the Reverend Mother's presence in the room, Maria wiped her face with the handkerchief again, took a deep breath, stood up, and faced her. She explained all that the Captain had told her and what she had agreed to on the phone just now. The Reverend Mother listened to every word raptly, and while she was both astonished and devastated by what she learned, she also felt a great sense of peace. For she knew, even if Maria didn't, that by doing this, she was going to live the life she was born to live now.

"You will go with all of the blessings we can give, Maria, and this family will be in our prayers always."

Maria smiled at the Reverend Mother, and then, very slowly, reached up and took off her wimple. She handed it to the older woman, and said, "Thank you for everything." This was the way she stopped being a postulant.

The Reverend Mother embraced her the way a mother embraced her daughter, and walked out of the office with her, determined to give Maria the best last day with the sisters that she, that they all, could give.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

After making his own very private preparations in his private study, Georg came out clearer headed than he had been in a long time. He walked straight out onto the terrace where Elsa and Max were chatting, drinking glasses of pink lemonade.

"At last, he comes out!" announced Max theatrically with a wide smile. Seeing the calm, determined, almost peaceful expression on his best friend's face, Max felt undeniable relief. Watching how depressed the family had become since the party – for a very obvious and understandable reason – had been heartbreaking to watch. He tried to make everyone merry, but it was a monumental task. Now, seeing the change in Georg, he felt true hope that things would just get better from here on out.

"I'm sorry I've been such a recluse today," said Georg, stopping before them. "Max, would you go to my study and wait for me? I'd like a private moment with Elsa."

"Yes, sir," said Max, giving both a playful smile, but inside he sensed that something more serious was going on, if Georg was asking him to go to his study. This meant he wanted to talk privately later. So he left the terrace and went back inside, wondering what was going to happen.

Georg turned his gaze to Elsa, who stood up with a smile. He smiled back, but it didn't quite reach his blue eyes. "Elsa…" he began, stepping up to her and taking her hands; his smile had faded.

"Yes, Georg?" she said, her smile fading slightly when she got a good look in her eyes. As she watched him take a deep breath, somehow she knew exactly where this conversation would lead.

When he'd resolved to break up the engagement, Georg had no idea what words he could use to do it correctly. But when he saw Elsa, they just came to him naturally. "It's no use," he said sadly, with a small shake of the head. His sadness, guilt and apology were prominent in his tone, and he made no effort to try to hide them. "You and I…I've been dishonest, to both of us…and utterly unfair to you…"

Elsa wished that she could say she was surprised, because then she would have a reason to shout at him, even slap him across the face. But, leaving aside the fact that she was a very well-bred lady who would never emote like that in front of anybody, Elsa was _not _surprised. But it still hurt quite a bit. She had pushed away all insecurities, doubts, and fears of this happening by throwing herself into wedding preparations – which, of course, made her look all the more like a fool in this moment. Pushing back the tears of hurt and humiliation from her eyes, Elsa lowered her head just slightly.

Seeing her expression, Georg felt more guilt than ever, for letting it go on like this, and only now trying to do the right thing. Wanting to not make any more mistakes, Georg resumed talking, "When two people talk of marriage –"

"No, don't," Elsa interrupted him. "Don't say another word, Georg, please."

Hearing the hurt and humiliation in her tone as well as her face made Georg feel wretched. Suddenly, he knew the only way that they could part without any ill-feelings was by telling her what was going to happen tomorrow. "Elsa, it's for the best. I've just received word from a trusted source that the Anschluss will be made official tomorrow, and Austria as we know it will cease to be."

Upon hearing this, Elsa's head came up and she met Georg's gaze again. Her blue-grey eyes conveyed her shock and sadness. "Oh, Georg…" was all that she could say.

Georg squeezed her hands for a moment, holding her gaze in determination to convey how important his next words were. "Elsa, you know my convictions; everybody in Austria knows my convictions. So do those in the Nazi party. You know they believe in absolute loyalty. What do you think they will try to do to someone like me? They will either try to convert me, or try to eliminate me altogether, as well as everybody close to me. I will not put you in that kind of danger…when our marriage would not be based on something stronger than mere affection for each other."

His words, while bringing a wave of terror through Elsa at the thought of what could happen to Georg, put everything into perfect perspective. Just as hearing about the Anschluss and the Nazis' mysterious plan for him had cleared his mind completely, the news of the Anschluss and therefore the position she would be put in if attached to Georg cleared her mind completely, too. The both of them knew what Elsa would do when the Anschluss happened: live her life as usual, be friendly and neutral to everybody – Nazi or not – and keep her head low. Though Georg would never do that, he knew that this did not make Elsa a bad person: she did it for survival, and to keep her life and those close to her safe.

Looking at Georg as her mind cleared, Elsa felt as if a great weight were lifted off her shoulders. She knew that he did not agree with what she would do, and would never do such a thing himself, Elsa felt a great appreciation for what he was doing now. If he could bow out graciously, so could she.

To show that she understood and agreed to what he was saying, Elsa slowly nodded and gave him a sad smile before her expression turned to worry again. "What are you going to do, Georg?"

Georg took a deep breath and sighed. "I will…do anything it takes to get my family out of here."

She nodded again. "I have a summer home in Switzerland. I might just go there soon. The doors will always be open to you…if you just happen to be passing through, whether I am there or not."

Georg felt undeniable relief upon hearing these words. "Thank you, Elsa…and I am so sorry." He kissed her hand one last time. This meant that their parting would be amiable and not hostile, that Elsa indeed understood his reasons for doing this. After all, a marriage is a true partnership. Without love or a sharing of principles, how long could they really last together? Not to mention the facts that his children needed a mother and his heart belonged to another.

Elsa said in reply, "It just isn't meant to be for us, and I'm glad we can part as friends, Georg," she said. She reached up and kissed his cheek in farewell. "Now, if you'll forgive me, I'll go inside, pack my little bags, and return to Vienna where I belong." She walked past him towards the house, but then stopped and turned around. Her face looked conflicted and guilty for a brief moment before resolution set her face. "Will you do one last thing for me, Georg?"

"Of course," said Georg, not knowing what to expect.

Elsa's gaze shifted to the lake for a moment. "Somewhere out there is a young lady, who I think…" She looked at Georg with a more genuine smile, "will never be a nun, and has been hurting as much as you have been since the ball. End both of your suffering, please."

Georg looked more shell-shocked than ever. Elsa merely gave him one last, mysterious smile before heading inside.

Within the next half hour, Franz was driving Elsa to the train station, and Georg and Max were locked in his study in deep discussion.

* * *

When the children sat down to their dinner at six o'clock, Georg was with them. He would not waste one minute he had left with his children tonight. More than ever, he wished he knew for how long he would be gone. He prayed it would be just this evening. Then he could be back home, and talking to Maria right away.

Before he said the prayer, Gretl said, "Father, shouldn't we wait for Baroness Schraeder?"

Georg sighed and said, looking at each child, "She has returned to Vienna. We've cut off our engagement."

While all of the children looked surprised, they couldn't deny that this was good news. "I'm sorry, Father," said Liesl, hoping indeed that this would not make her Father even more depressed.

To everyone's relief, Georg merely smiled and patted her hand. "Don't be, Liesl. We parted amicably, both agreeing that it was not meant to be. Now, let us say grace and dig in!"

Soon after the prayer, Georg set out to fix the small rift that had come between him and his children once and for all. "Children, we will have a visitor coming later tonight."

All of the children looked at him curiously. "Who, Father?" asked Friedrich.

Georg allowed himself to smile. "Take a guess."

The seven children all looked at each other. Each knew who they wanted it to be, but were afraid to guess that because of the way their Father had avoided any mention of her. "Do we know this person, Father?" asked Louisa.

"Yes, to my knowledge, you know her quite well," said Georg, sounding casual but still smiling.

"Her?" asked Brigitta, her hope rising at this information. She found the bravery to just ask outright. "Father, is it Fraulein Maria?"

Smiling bigger than ever, Georg nodded. All seven children cheered happily, and Marta got out of her seat to hug her Father. Georg pulled her up onto his lap, holding her tightly. "Oh, Father, thank you!" she said, her arms around his neck.

"Yes, thank you so much, Father!" said Liesl, who had a tear in her eye.

The grateful looks his children all gave him made Georg's heart feel lighter than it had in two weeks.

"How long will she stay, Father?" asked Kurt.

"Can she please stay forever?" asked Gretl, who had left her seat to stand by her Father, her little hands on his arm.

"Well, I don't really know for how long she will be with us this time," said Georg truthfully. _I don't know for how long I will be away, either._ "I have to go to a meeting tonight, and she will be here for as long as I am gone. After that…who knows? I know that the two of us have some things to talk about. I would love for her to never leave us again, and you seven can certainly help me try."

Immediately, all of the children began to talk excitedly about ways they could convince their beloved Fraulein to stay, as well as about how excited they were she was coming back. Georg watched this all in peace, holding both Marta and Gretl to him securely.

At that moment, Franz came in and murmured softly to him, "You have a telephone call, sir."

Georg felt the contents in his stomach turn to lead, and he lost all appetite. Keeping this feeling from his face, Georg hugged his little ones, put them down, and excused himself from the table.

He knew exactly who was calling, and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

After the phone call and a brief talk with Franz, Georg rejoined his children, and did not let any of them leave his sight for about an hour. They all gathered in the drawing room, where he resumed a great tradition he had started with them weeks ago: reading aloud to all of them. The current book was _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, and everyone loved it. The children especially loved the funny voices their Father made for all of the unusual characters in the story. He would often have Marta read the dialogue of Alice, since she was the same age as the character and could read quite well for her age.

At the sound of an approaching car and a flash of car headlights through the window, Georg's insides turned to ice, but he gave no sign of this to the children. He gave a theatrical sigh. "Well, my ride is here."

All of the children groaned, and it broke Georg's heart.

He opened his arms. "Come here," he said, "I want a hug from everyone." He hugged each of his children tightly and close to him, whispering to each words of love and encouragement. The children couldn't help but wonder why Father was hugging them all so tightly when he was only going to a meeting.

When he had finished, Georg walked to the door and turned back, looking at each of them with eyes a bit brighter than normal. "Mind your Fraulein now; do whatever she asks of you and be good to her."

All of the children nodded and spoke their consent of this. Georg gave them one last smile, looking at each of them lingeringly, before leaving the room.

Immediately after he left, all of the children began talking excitedly again about the return of Fraulein Maria in just a few hours. Liesl spoke the least, and couldn't help but watch through the window as her Father got into the car, and then watched the car drive away. She couldn't define the bad feeling she felt rise in the back of her mind, nor why she felt it at all.

* * *

Georg sat in the back of the car during the drive. He had no idea where his destination would be, and he knew better than to ask. Two men sat in front, both in Nazi uniform. The one driving was about his size, and the one in the passenger seat was quite big and buff. Georg sat as still as a stone throughout the ride, his face completely neutral as he looked out the window, Salzburg speeding by.

Finally, the car stopped just up the road from a well-known but almost isolated restaurant. Walking towards them, Georg recognized the figure of Herr Zeller, flanked by two Nazis also in uniform. Georg could not help feeling disgusted that they already wore their uniforms before the Anschluss was even official. Just like this meeting, their arrogance disgusted him, but he kept that in check.

The car door was opened for him by the driver as the man in the passenger seat walked around the car. "Herr Zeller," he greeted coldly as he got out. He heard the buff man from the passenger seat walk up near him. Herr Zeller just stood before him with a small, smug smile. Georg spoke with a hint of sarcasm. "May I dare to ask just what you wish to –"

A harsh, hard blow to the back of his head stopped his speech – a precise, accurate hit. A small exclamation, and then Georg fell straight to the ground.

And then all was black and silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

At about half past seven, driving Georg's car, Max pulled up to the entrance gate of Nonberg Abbey. Standing on the other side of the gate was Maria. In her hands she carried her carpetbag and her guitar. She wore no hat, and the shapeless gray dress the poor did not want was in her carpetbag. Instead, she wore the dress that the newest postulant had arrived in. Maria loved the dress, especially the color, and knew that this one was a keeper.

When the familiar car stopped outside the gates, Maria took a deep breath before opening it and passing through. She smiled at Herr Dettweiler when he got out of the car and approached her. She hadn't had much interaction with him during her time at the villa, but he had always been kind and complimentary to her. "Hello, Herr Dettweiler," she said.

"Fraulein," he said with a smile. "This certainly is an errand I am only too happy to make." He took her bags and went to the trunk of the car. "Those seven talented prodigies at the villa simply cannot contain their excitement."

This news brought great relief to Maria. She had been afraid that the children would be angry with her; she certainly wouldn't blame them, considering the way she had left them like that. "Really?"

"Absolutely," said Max, closing the trunk. "The house has been so gloomy without you."

Maria didn't say anything as they got into the car and he began to drive away from the abbey. She didn't look back; she knew this would not be the last time she would see the building.

After a moment of silent driving, Max spoke, "Fraulein, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she replied. "And please, call me Maria."

"With pleasure. Well, I hope you do not mind me asking this, Maria. I've been wondering about this since you left. Did Elsa – Baroness Schraeder, that is – say anything to you which caused you to leave that?"

Surprised, Maria turned to him. "What makes you think that?"

Max shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. "I saw her go upstairs just after you did, and only one of you came back to the party. She looked…almost pleased with herself, and wasn't surprised when everyone else found out you had gone."

Maria sighed, and looked out her window. "You could say that…" was all she said. She knew that the two of them were friendly, and didn't want to talk about the conversation she and the Baroness had that night.

Thankfully, Max seemed to get the hint, and didn't push for details. He could guess pretty accurately what Elsa had cornered Maria about; nothing else could have made Maria disappear like that. But he knew it was not his place to get to the bottom of that; this was between her and Georg. But when Georg returned, Max resolved to push him in the direction of the important conversation that needed to take place.

Seeming to be on the same wavelength of thought, Maria began, "Herr Dettweiler –"

"Please, Maria, call me Max," said Max.

"Max…do you know anything about…what is going on tonight?"

Now Max gave a very deep sigh and shook his head. "Not much more than you, I'm afraid. These people are being awfully mysterious, and the fact that Hans suspects ulterior motives does not bode well for Georg."

"Hans?"

"Oh, forgive me. A friend of ours from our earliest navy days. He's a doctor now, with many Nazis as patients, even though he shares the same beliefs as us. He did well to warn Georg, even if he didn't know all of the information." Max gave Maria a sidelong look and reassuring smile. "Don't start worrying, Maria. If he's not home by tomorrow, _then _we should start worrying."

Maria gulped and nodded. She would _not _let her worry consume her now, and instead focused on her joyful anticipation that came with being reunited with the children.

In what seemed like no time at all, they had arrived at the villa. Looking up at the house, Maria could not help feeling a sense of warm relief. _This must be what coming home feels like_. Max chuckled, recognizing the look on her face. "Go on, I'll take care of your bags."

She gave him a grateful smile, and hurried out of the car and into the villa. "Hello?" she called, unable to restrain her voice as she rushed down the few steps to the main floor. Instantly, she heard the running footsteps and joyous voices of the children. In the next second, doors had burst open and they were running out of rooms. Maria smiled radiantly as she looked up, watching the children appear on the mezzanine. They all looked down and spotted her before they nearly trampled down the stairs, joyously crying her name.

When they had seen her at the abbey, their reunion had to be restrained and quiet, being in the cloistered sanctuary. Now, the children held nothing back.

The first to reach her was Louisa, and her hug nearly pummeled Maria to the ground. Brigitta was right behind her, and she clung to Maria tightly, almost crying in her happiness. Even the boys didn't hold back and try to remain dignified; both of them gave her big bear hugs. Both Marta and Gretl reached up for her, and Maria lifted both individually, so she could kiss them and spin them around. Liesl came last, happy tears streaming down her face. Maria embraced her like a sister, holding her tightly and reassuringly.

"Oh, children, I'm so glad to see you!" she said, happy tears in her own eyes.

"We've missed you so much!" said Marta, hugging her around the waist.

"Oh, I've missed you, too," said Maria, bending down to kiss her head. "I've missed _all _of you."

"Are you back to stay, Fraulein?" asked Brigitta, looking at her hopefully.

Maria took a deep breath. "I will stay as long as you all and your father want me to stay."

"Then…forever?" asked Gretl, tugging at her skirt.

Maria gave a shrug and smile. "Then so be it!"

All seven of the children cheered, and for just one moment in her happiness, Maria forgot about the dark cloud that hung above all of them.

* * *

Maria joyed in being with the children again, and she didn't really need to say much, as all seven of them were fighting for her attention until their bedtimes. She took her time putting them all to bed, both joying in the little rituals and delaying the time she would spend waiting nervously for the Captain to come home…_hoping _that the Captain would come home.

What helped was that Marta wanted Maria to stay with her until she had fallen asleep. So Maria sat beside her bed, holding her little hand between her own. Marta's free arm held her doll, Mina, close to her. "Fraulein Maria?" she asked, her tiny voice tired.

"Yes, Marta?" Maria replied softly, aware of Gretl sleeping in the next bed.

"Why did you leave us?" she asked innocently. "Did we do something wrong?"

Maria's eyes filled with sad tears at this question. She had been expecting one of the children to ask this now, since she had avoided the question that morning, when it had been asked by Brigitta. They would want to know now especially, since she had returned to them indefinitely.

"I will always regret the way I left, Marta…" she said, trying to find the best words to use in order to give an honest explanation the seven-year-old could understand. "It may sound confusing, but I left because…I loved you all too much."

"Too much?" asked Marta, who was indeed confused.

"Yes," said Maria patiently. "I felt more at home here, with you, your siblings and your father, than I had ever felt at the abbey with the nuns. Because I had planned to become a nun, that frightened me. Today I realized that being a nun was not what I was meant to be, and when your father called and asked me to come back, I accepted the fact that right here, with all of you, is where I am meant to be."

Marta nodded her head, her confusion giving way to understanding. "I don't remember my mother. She died when I was three years old, Liesl told me. I wish I could remember her…" She then smiled at her beloved Fraulein. "I didn't know what it was like to have a mother until you came."

It took all of Maria's will-power not to cry at this. So she smiled back, bent down and gave Marta a tight hug. "Thank you, Marta."

When they let go of each other, Marta asked with a yawn, "Will you sing me a lullaby, Fraulein?"

"Of course I will," she said, smiling down at Marta. After a few moments of thought, Maria began to sing one of her favorite hymns softly to the little girl:

_I will come to you in the silence._

_I will lift you from all your fears._

_You will hear my voice._

_I claim you as my choice._

_Be still, and know I am here._

_I am hope for all who are hopeless._

_I am eyes for all who long to see._

_In the shadow of the night,_

_I will be your light._

_Come and rest in me._

_Do not be afraid – I am with you._

_I have called you by your name._

_Come and follow me._

_I will bring you home._

_I love you – and you are mine…_

By the time Maria had finished the entire hymn, Marta was sound asleep. After turning off Marta's bedside lamp, Maria looked back down at the little girl and caressed her face with a feather-light touch. Her comment about seeing Maria as a mother had given the young woman such a full feeling, her heart hurt. Looking at the sleeping little girl, Maria knew that she loved her and her brothers and sisters as much as if they were her own children. She hoped, in the deepest part of her heart, that someday they would be.

Maria bent down, kissed Marta's forehead, and whispered, "Goodnight, my sweetheart."

She kissed little Gretl one more time, too, tucking the covers more securely around her sleeping form. As soundly as Gretl slept, she could sometimes move restlessly when she dreamed, making her covers go askew. She gave a loving look at the two little girls before softly closing the door behind her.

Turning to the hallway, she saw Frau Schmidt approaching her with a smile. The two women had always gotten along, and became quite friendly with each other during Maria's time here. Maria returned her smile as the older woman stopped in front of her.

"It certainly is good to have you back here, my dear," she said. "Would you follow me?"

Maria nodded, wondering what Frau Schmidt was up to. They didn't walk very far, staying in the family wing of the villa. Frau Schmidt stopped at a room just across the hall from the Captain's rooms, and opened the white door. Looking inside, Maria saw a bedroom, just as big as one of the children's rooms and beautifully decorated. She also saw her carpetbag on the bed and her guitar case propped at the foot of it. "What's the meaning of this, Frau Schmidt?"

Frau Schmidt smiled at her. "The Captain had me fix this room up for you before you came. He wants you to stay in the family wing of the house from now on. I must say, I quite agree with him; when you left, we all realized just how much a part of this family you have become."

Again, Maria felt so touched she felt choked up. The two women embraced each other. Frau Schmidt then said a little soberly, "Herr Dettweiler wanted me to tell you to settle in and sleep. He knows you must be tired, and he will wait up for the Captain."

Maria felt her stomach drop a bit at this, remembering the circumstances of her return. But she merely nodded and wished Frau Schmidt a good night. Once she was alone again, Maria took her time unpacking her things, changing into her nightgown, and admiring her new room. The window had a beautiful view of the lake, and on her bedside table, she saw, in a tiny blue-and-white vase, a bouquet of edelweiss flowers.

Somehow, Maria knew that it hadn't been Frau Schmidt who had put those flowers there. Seeing those flowers gave Maria fresh hope that the Captain would come home sooner rather than later, and she would find the courage to tell him how she felt. With the scent of the flowers in her nostrils, the happy memories of the children that evening in her mind, and that hope in her heart, Maria was able to fall asleep easily.

Unfortunately, that hope would not last past the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: ** _Please read the second part of the story "Buttons" by Mie779 and post a review for it! I helped beta it, and it's one of the best wedding night stories I've ever read. It's nice and long, just as M&G fluff should be. _

*The song used in this chapter is called "You Are Mine," a Catholic hymn I have loved since childhood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Maria woke naturally at seven o'clock the next morning; this was the normal time she would wake up at the villa. She felt happy that she had woken up on time, and refreshed after the first good night of sleep she'd had in two weeks. Sitting up, Maria looked out her window, and sighed. Grey clouds covered the sky completely, and the mountain girl could practically smell the rain coming. _Well, I suppose any outdoor plans will have to be delayed._

She took a bath – a luxury the abbey didn't have – and then dressed in her favorite blue dress. Like the other dresses she had made for herself while at the villa, this dress she had left behind the night of the party. She hadn't wanted to take anything she hadn't brought with her from the abbey. Perhaps it was because she did not want to bring painful memories, or because she did not want to give the prettiest clothes she had ever had away. Either way, it had been a selfish act, but she couldn't deny that she was happy she hadn't taken them back with her.

The Baroness had once told her that, when wearing this dress, the Captain couldn't keep his eyes off her. Once that thought had made her feel ashamed and confused; now, the thought gave Maria a little tingle of excitement. She had never thought of herself as pretty before, and, for the first time in her life, she wanted to _be _pretty.

If only she knew that Georg already saw her as what she was: _beautiful._

* * *

Just as Maria had joyed in putting the children to bed, she joyed in waking them up. She would not let the gloomy day outside get her down, or keep the children down. Today started a new chapter in her life, hopefully a happy one. She would see the Captain again, they would have a proper talk, and maybe – just maybe – he would return her feelings a little bit.

But when she and the children came downstairs, the sight of a somber Max greeted them. This was a rare sight for everyone. "We should all go in the library," was all he said before he motioned for them to follow him to that very room. Maria and the children did indeed follow. While the children muttered among themselves in confusion, Maria was silent, a great dread falling upon her.

Before she entered the study, she could hear the sound of the radio. Through the static, a voice could be heard; the most horrible voice could be heard. The voice was male, more shouting than speaking, in rough German with such ferocity it turned Maria's blood cold. She knew, after hearing and reading so much about this man, that the voice could only belong to one person. Sure enough, when they were all in the study, it became abundantly clear what it was: Hitler's address to Austria, the newest official part of his empire.

Just as she had been warned yesterday, the Anschluss was now official. Austria was legally dead. She turned to the window and covered her eyes, from which tears were coming down. _Oh, Captain…I prayed it would never come to this…I don't know which is worse: my heart breaking over you, or this: my heart breaking _for _you._

Thinking of the Captain made Maria lift her head up quickly and wipe her tears away. Only one question now dominated her mind: _Where _is _he?_ Turning around, she caught Max's gaze, and mouthed the question. Max just shook his head sadly and shrugged. Maria unconsciously grabbed onto the curtains of the window with one hand, in order to keep from collapsing. Now she felt _very _afraid. She and Max exchanged the same terrified question in their glance: _What are we going to tell the children? _The two of them then looked at the seven young Von Trapps. They all stood around the radio, the expressions on their faces ranging from confused fear on the little ones and understanding fear on the older ones.

When the speech ended, and the thunderous applause on the radio filled the little library, Frau Schmidt came into the room with a folded piece of paper in her hand. She knew what had just been said on the radio; she and the maids, Hedwig and Martina, had been listening to the broadcast in the kitchen. They weren't any happier about the news than the people in the library. When she came in, everyone turned their attention to her, eager for a distraction after the devastating news.

"This telegram has just come for the family," said Frau Schmidt. She knew that the Captain had not come home yet, and therefore didn't know just who to give the telegram to.

Thankfully, Liesl answered that question for her. She took the telegram from Frau Schmidt and held it out for Maria to take. "Please read it to us, Fraulein."

Maria was surprised at the gesture, but incredibly touched. If she had only been regarded as the governess, then she would not even be part of the conversation. Now Liesl was acknowledging the fact that Maria had become a true part of the family.

"But where is Father?" asked Gretl. "If the telegram is for the family, then he should be here."

"I think this telegram is _from _your father, little one," said Maria softly as she looked at the contents of the telegram. After exchanging a sad, confused look with Max, she read the telegram aloud to everyone in the room.

_Dear children – STOP – Offered a post in the navy of the Third Reich – STOP – Must report to naval base in Bremerhaven, Germany at once. – STOP – No time to say good bye. – STOP – My deepest apologies, and be good while I am away. – STOP – Sincerely, Your Father._

A minute of stunned silence followed the end of the message, and then the seven children could no longer restrain themselves. The little ones began to cry at the news that their beloved father had left without even saying goodbye. The older children were much angrier about this, especially the nature of his good-bye and the fact that he hadn't even _told _them this would happen! Max and Frau Schmidt could do nothing to silence or calm the distraught Von Trapps.

Maria, however, remembered what she carried in her pocket. She pulled out the whistle the Captain had given her on her first day at the villa, and blew on it. Instantly, the seven children became silent and still, staring at their governess in disbelief. She could hardly blame them, since she had not so much as touched this whistle since she had thrown it into her side-table drawer her first evening at the villa.

"I'm sorry, children, but I didn't want to shout," she said, pocketing the whistle again. "Now, if you could settle down for a moment, I believe your uncle Max and I can explain a few things, if not everything, to you." As she spoke, she gazed pointedly at Max, her expression reading, _Help me out here!_

Max immediately complied and came to stand beside her while the children either sat on the sofa or stood near it. Frau Schmidt, who knew better than to eavesdrop, left the room to help the cook and maids with breakfast.

"Children," began Max, speaking in as calm and reassuring of a voice as he could. "Yesterday, your father was told that some Nazi party members here wanted to have a meeting with him that night. Because he knew the Anschluss would be made official today, he knew that his being recruited into their navy was a very real possibility."

The children now realized why their father's goodbye had been so drawn out, and they were glad to know why. But Louisa, who was still fuming, said, "Why didn't he tell us? We have a right to know if he was going to just disappear like that!"

"Louisa, be fair," said Maria firmly. "He was never told this could happen. All they told him was that they wanted to meet with him, nothing more. All your father had to go on was a feeling, an instinct, a warning. If he knew for sure that he would be recruited, and so quickly, of _course _he would have told you. He did not want to get you worried, especially if his fears proved to be unfounded and only a meeting took place."

Louisa still was very upset, but she nodded in understanding and stood at the window, her arms crossed.

"But…_why_?" said Kurt. "Father doesn't like them at all. Why would he fight for him?"

"He wouldn't…if he had a choice," said Friedrich sadly, as he hung his head.

"I'm afraid Friedrich is right," said Max sadly. "With the Nazis now in power, and Austria now a part of Hitler's empire, Georg, as an Austrian citizen, would have no choice but to fight for them if the order came in. If he refused, he would be putting himself and you children in harm's way." The younger children looked confused at this, and Max added grimly. "If the Third Reich cannot stand anything, it is those who oppose them and their ideologies."

"But…" Marta broke the silence after a moment, in her small, timid voice. "When will he be coming back?"

Max and Maria exchanged the saddest glance of all. This was the question they had feared the most. Maria held out her arms for the little girl, and Marta immediately rushed into them. "I don't know, Marta," she said. "I truly don't know."

Now all of the children looked quite frightened. The thought of losing their father, when he had just come back into their lives, was almost more than they could bear. Louisa was now silently crying by the window. Gretl, who hated seeing anyone cry, walked to Louisa and hugged her round the middle. Louisa hugged her back, glad of the silent gesture.

"Fraulein," said Liesl, who looked quite pale. "Is that why you came back when Father asked? In case this happened?"

Maria nodded. "Yes, that was the reason he called me. He wanted to make sure you children were being taken care of for however long he was away. But even if he _had _come back last night, I would still be here."

The children all allowed themselves to find relief in this. Knowing their beloved Fraulein would never leave them again was just what they needed to hear now.

"Why did he send that telegram?" said Brigitta, pointing to the paper in Maria's hands. "The message was so unlike Father – I mean, as he's been since you came, Fraulein. He signed it 'sincerely,' and the words were so cold and detached!"

"I think I can explain that, Brigitta," said Max, taking the telegram from Maria to look at it. "You see, your father's beliefs about the Nazis are not a secret to them. So, even though Georg is now serving under them, they still must keep a close watch on him, in case he is a spy or a traitor. That means they will most likely listen to his conversations, watch his every move, and even read his mail. This is his way of protecting you all."

After a minute, Brigitta slowly nodded in understanding, and so did the other children.

A heavy, mournful silence fell over the library. Nobody knew what to say or do. Only the little ones were crying now, while the other children determinedly stopped themselves. It took a lot for Maria not to cry, too. But as she looked at these seven devastated and frightened children, Maria felt a new love and determination warm her heart. Thinking of their absent father, Maria gladly accepted the weight of responsibility for these children on her shoulders. She would make their father proud, just as his children would.

Taking a deep breath, she clapped her hands once for attention. When all seven pairs of eyes were on her, she said in a firm but gentle voice, "Come, children. It's time for breakfast. Frau Schmidt made blueberry pancakes this morning. Your father would want you to enjoy them, especially since he claims blueberries are his favorite fruit. Then, after breakfast, we can decide what to do today."

Through their misery, the children did indeed feel hungry. Grateful for the distraction, they all slowly got up and slowly left the room, heads down and hands joined. Maria sighed after they left, and rubbed her forehead. _This is not going to be easy…_ When she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, she turned to Max, who was looking at her with a proud, reassuring gaze.

"I think I will give my sister a call," he said thoughtfully. "She is one of those people who can make smiles appear when smiles are what are needed most. She is due for a nice, long visit to Salzburg, anyway."

Maria had heard many tales of Max's sister Philomena, whom the children affectionately called "Auntie Phil." She was eager to meet her in person, and Maria was very grateful for Max's suggestion. Any distraction for these children – and for herself – was sorely needed. "Thank you, Max."

* * *

After breakfast, the children all went to wash up before going to the drawing room, where Fraulein Maria had asked them to all go when they were done. When they had left the dining room, Frau Schmidt approached Maria. After making sure they were alone, Frau Schmidt held something out for Maria to see. It looked like a small ring of keys, some big and some quite small.

"What are these for, Frau Schmidt?" asked Maria. Did the older woman wish for Maria to get her something?

"The Captain told me to give you these if he would not be coming home," said Frau Schmidt in a low voice. "After what happened this morning and that telegram, I have no qualms about following that order."

Stunned, Maria reached out and took the ring of keys, looking at them and not recognizing any of them. "What are they for?"

"His private rooms, and what lies in them," said Frau Schmidt. "He told me that you are free to access anything that any of these keys open while he is away." With a warm look for the stunned Maria, Frau Schmidt left the room.

Without a second thought, Maria pocketed the keys, putting them right by the whistle. She now realized that she had pulled the whistle out that morning in the hopes that she could give it back to the Captain when he returned, hopefully to throw away. But she would have to hold onto it a little longer now, and she would guard these keys with her life now.

But Maria would have to wait until the children were in bed to go and explore. Now she had to fetch something from a special box in the library.

* * *

It was now pouring rain outside, just as the clouds had promised. A gloomy morning reflecting the gloomy hearts in the villa. It seemed like God was mourning, not only for the Von Trapp family, but for Austria too.

When all seven children and Maria were settled in the drawing room, the memory at the forefront of all of their minds was the evening when the Captain had sung 'Edelweiss' for the first time. This was a special memory for all of them that had happened in this very room.

For a few seconds, Maria closed her eyes and remembered how he had looked at her. He imagined he was looking at her like that again now, silently asking for something. While she did not know what he was asking then, she knew what he was asking now.

Opening her arms for the children to come closer, she said in a voice filled with love for all of them, "I know how you feel, children: the anger, the worry, and the frustration most of all. You have every right to feel them, but you cannot let them control you. Think of your father, and try to do what he would want you to do. He would not want you to mope around and stop everything. He would want you to keep living your lives in the best way you can, so he can be even more proud of you than he already is. And we must pray now, and wait, and hope, that a letter will come from him soon, which would mean we can write back." Holding the little ones close, who were clinging to her on the sofa, she said, "I love you all so much, and so does your father. I am not going anywhere. I will try my best, and I need you to do the same. Will you promise me that?"

It did not take long for all of the children to answer in the affirmative, whether in a nod or a hug or a few words. They loved their Fraulein just as much, and would do anything to make her and their father proud.

Satisfied, Maria smiled. "Now, I know it is raining today, but I've found something to occupy our time." From behind her back, she pulled out a book and showed it to them. "I know you and your father are reading _Alice in Wonderland _right now, but I'm not nearly as good at doing those voices he does. So, I found this book in that special box of books your father wants you to read. It's a fairly new one, having only been published in the last year, and is quite popular in England."

Brigitta read the cover aloud: "_The Hobbit, or There and Back Again. _What's it about?"

"And what's a hobbit?" asked little Gretl, trying out the new word.

Maria laughed. "From what I've read from the book jacket, it's the story of a man going on a great adventure and then home again." She smiled at the children, and they all seemed to share her silent message: _Think of your father._ "As for what a hobbit is, we're just going to have to find out, right?"

All of the children laughed for the first time that day, and eagerly nodded. Feeling just a little bit of peace, Maria began the story for her attentive audience.

"In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit…"

* * *

**A/N: **_No, I am not ashamed of making a plug for one of my favorite books, and yes, it had been published for nearly a year by the time my story starts._

_I'm afraid this story is going to take a pause until after Christmas. I know where I'm going with it, but I need time to write the Christmas surprise I have planned for you all. __So you be good and leave me lots of reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_I know, I know, it has been much too long for my standards. But I had to wait for fresh inspiration to hit me with this story, and figure out where to take it. Also, I got hooked into the Downton Abbey world happily (highly recommend - while I love writing about the best romance in a movie in this forum, in DA I found the best romance on television and have begun writing for that too, as my latest story on this site shows). _

_Don't lose faith! I started this story and will finish it._

* * *

**Six**

"_Boy! Get down here or you will be late!"_

The sudden shout from downstairs caused Rolf Gruber's fingers to slip around the razor he was holding, and he nicked the side of his chin. In response to this, he gave a soft exclamation of pain and threw the razor in the sink in frustration.

"Oh, here, let me help you with that," came a voice from the doorway. Rolf immediately felt more at peace when he heard the quiet, gentle, and compassionate voice of his little sister, the exact opposite of the loud, harsh, critical voice of their father. Looking at her in the mirror, he watched her set down a newly washed pile of folded towels near the tub and approached him. Without thinking twice, she raised her wrist and pressed her own sleeve to the nick.

"Mina, don't, it's fine, really –" said Rolf, but his sister interrupted him.

"Better your clothes than mine this morning, brother," said Mina, a long strand of blond hair – the same light color as her brother's – that had come loose from her long braid resting against her cheek. "If Father sees even a speckle on your new uniform, you won't get out of this house alive."

Rolf had to smile at her. Sometimes he could have sworn his sister was the reincarnation of their mother. If it weren't for her, Rolf would have already run away from their tyrannical father.

But he would not run away without his sister, and each day brought them one tiny step closer to that dream.

After a few seconds, Mina removed the pressure and her hand. "Go now," she said, giving him a complicated look. Neither of them exactly liked Rolf's new job, but they had to be grateful to it, to a certain extent, because it meant one less reason for their father to pick on them. Rolf leaned down and kissed her nose – a gesture he always did to convey his love for her – and hurriedly left the bathroom.

On the stairs, he made sure to descend at a reasonable pace, so as not to make a racket and get a scolding from his father. Speaking of which, Werner Gruber was standing in the front hall, tying his best tie in front of the hall mirror, also wearing his best suit. That meant, to Rolf's relief, that his father was going out of the house. Though Rolf would also be out of the house, it meant that Mina could have some peace to either finish the housework or steal some precious minutes to practice her music.

Once Rolf arrived at the bottom of the stairs, his father turned to him with the most scrutinizing look imaginable. Rolf stood straight, tall and still, the way any man in uniform would be expected to stand under inspection. _At least I know any inspection I am subject to now will not be nearly as bad as the one I receive now._

After what seemed like a very long minute, Werner nodded gruffly and turned back to the mirror to finish with his tie. Rolf gave an inaudible sigh of relief, knowing silence meant he'd passed the inspection. With his father, no words were better than any words at all. Wanting to ensure he left his father in a proper mood – and curious to know what he was up to – Rolf said casually, "You look very smart today, Father."

The seventeen-year-old didn't expect a thank you, and didn't get one. "I have a meeting today, ensuring my new position downtown. What a relief it is to finally have a government smart enough to recognize true worth."

_More like stupid enough, _thought Rolf, but he was careful to give a small, pleasant smile in response. This was, after all, good news. If his father was successful today, that would mean he would be out of the house – and away from him and Mina – much more often.

"Well, good luck, Father, I'm off," he said as he walked to the door. But he was stopped by a hand gripping his upper arm in a vice-like grip, stopping him and turning him around to look at his father.

"You listen, boy," the older man said, his colorless gray eyes piercing. "I expect nothing but perfect reports about your behavior. Your behavior and performance reflects on my name, and I will not tolerate anything that will ruin my chances in this new position. I hear one negative report, and you _will _be sorry. Understand?"

It took all of Rolf's determination and years of practice to keep his expression neutral and unfazed by his father's threat. "Yes, Father."

Werner slowly let go of his son's arm without looking away. Eventually, he nodded and said dismissively, "Go now, or you'll be late."

Rolf didn't need to be asked twice to get away from him. Without another word, Rolf slung his bag over his shoulder and exited the house. It took all of his self-control not to slam the door or kick his bike as he unchained it from the fence.

* * *

Thankfully, Rolf's bike ride allowed him to the perfect opportunity to expel the negative energy any encounter with his father gave him. He had given up the hope that his father would change long ago, and there was nothing left to do now but endure him as long as he needed to, until he'd reached his goal that would allow him and Mina to escape from him.

In the meantime, he hoped that this new enlistment in the Third Reich would pacify his father at least a little bit, and that the new position his father would acquire would keep his attention away from his children.

His ride to his destination was about a half hour in length, and Rolf ended up at a building near the outskirts of Salzburg that looked like a small, old factory. It seemed that the Nazi party had taken it over as one of their many outposts in Salzburg. But, as Rolf parked and locked his bike, he saw that this must be one of their more remote or secretive places. Only a few cars and bikes were parked by it, and he barely saw any signs of life from the building. _Perhaps all cadets start here, or perhaps I have some sort of assignment already._

In the weeks leading up to the Anschluss, he and many other young men had gone through training in the Third Reich, so that they could be ready to show themselves when the Anschluss was made official. Rolf felt disgusted by it: there really had been no hope for Austria remaining independent once Hitler came to power. He'd wanted his place of birth from the start, and Austria had died months before the Anschluss had dealt it the final blow. They hadn't even tried to disguise it or deny it.

Sighing and making sure he looked presentable, Rolf headed for the building entrance and prayed that, whatever he would be asked to do, it would not be one of the more terrible tasks he felt sure this party would set themselves.

Upon entering the building, he came into a small, dingy lobby, where a soldier not much older than him sat behind a large desk. Sighting Rolf, the officer stood up and gave the Nazi salute. "Heil Hitler!"

"Heil Hitler!" Rolf responded. "Private Rolf Gruber, reporting for duty, sir."

"Ah, yes, Gruber," said the soldier. "You are expected and a bit early, as well. A good start for you. I'm junior lieutenant Amsel. May I please have your papers so you can get started?"

Rolf did as he was told, and was given other papers to read over and sign. After both men were finished, Amsel stepped out from behind the desk and spoke to Rolf. "It's amazing, you know, how many of our young men have volunteered to join our ranks. We hardly know what to do with all of them! Thankfully, we do have a special assignment for you. Apparently, our gauleiter Zeller and your father are old school friends. Upon learning you joined our ranks, Zeller picked you out for this solitary task. It'll be boring, but we need someone trustworthy. Do you accept?"

_As if I had any other choice, _thought Rolf. But he responded with a nod, standing stick straight at the ready. "Yes, sir. I am prepared for anything."

Amsel came close to chuckling, but nodded and motioned for Rolf to follow him. As they went down a set of dark stairs down, Amsel spoke, "We're holding a political prisoner here, a known enemy of the party, and a real threat if not under our control. He was apprehended yesterday, and basically your job will be to guard his cell." They reached the bottom of the staircase underground, and continued down a long, dark hallway, only lit by a few lamps. "It's going to be a lot of standing and sitting around, so don't hesitate to bring a book with you. And don't worry about him trying to escape; only the gauleiter and I have the keys to the cell, and he has no windows."

As they continued down the hallway, some truly horrible sounds sounded louder and louder in Rolf's ears: taunting voices, menacing laughter, painful grunts, and the sounds of impact on a human body. Amsel cleared his throat rather uncomfortably. "They should be done in a minute or so; like I said, you _are _a bit early."

_Why try to hide it? _Rolf thought in disgust. _They're ensuring he won't even have the strength to try and escape. _

"Can I offer you some advice?" asked Amsel, once they had stopped outside of the door at the end of the hall, from which the terrible sounds were coming.

"Of course, sir," Rolf managed to choke out, desperately trying to ignore the sounds. Amsel continued in a low voice only Rolf could hear.

"I've been told the prisoner is a smart man with experience. Don't listen or even acknowledge him if he tries to talk to you. And don't communicate with him, either. Zeller really has it out for this man, and if he learns you've been talking to him, the prisoner won't be the only one who gets punished."

Rolf nodded, who did not plan to endanger himself or his sister to the wrath of his father or the Nazis. "Understood, sir."

Only a few seconds later, the sounds ceased and the door opened. Out came three men, looking pleased with themselves. Two were tall, muscled Nazi soldiers in uniform, while the third looked his father's age, a small man with a gray mustache and a face like a rat. He had the biggest smile of all. "Ah, is this young Gruber?" he said lowly, once the door to the cell was closed and locked.

"Yes, sir," said Amsel. "All ready to start."

Rolf saluted the gauleiter Zeller, eager to start off on the right foot. "Heil Hitler."

Zeller responded, and then said. "I'm just about to go and meet with your father; it's nice to see you are his spitting image at that age. I've no doubt your made of the same excellent stuff, as well. It gives me great pleasure to know this task will be performed to the best it can be."

"That's exactly what I intend to do, sir," said young Rolf, disgusted to be compared to his father like that, but relieved that he was in the monster's good graces.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," said Zeller. "Ansel, men, let's go."

The four Nazis walked away down the hallway, talking amongst themselves. Rolf positioned himself by the door. A particularly joyous comment made by Zeller traveled to his ear.

"…got the ostrich right where I want him. Just goes to show what happens when the great Captain Von Trapp lives in false, naïve hopes and goes against us…"

Rolf felt his entire mind and all five senses prick at that. His eyes widened and his mouth opened into a silent gasp. _Did he just say…no…it couldn't be…It just can't be!_

Noticing that the door had a special slot to slip food through, Rolf carefully squatted down and, silently, lifted the slot to peek through.

The light in the cell was very dim, just a low-watt bulb in a corner. But the cell was so small, it was enough to cast light upon a prostrate figure on the floor. His clothes were torn and dirty, his hair was a mess, and he seemed not to have any strength in him. Though the face was bloody and bruised, Rolf could see enough of it to make him realize that, unfortunately, he hadn't misheard Zeller.

Rolf shot away from the door, his hands covering his mouth as a feeling of nausea and horror washed over him.

_I've been asked to guard the entrance to hell…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

For the first time in a long time, the Gruber house was in a state of complete peace. An indicator of this was the beautiful sounds of one of Chopin's last nocturnes played exquisitely on the little cabinet piano in the drawing room of the house. Mina sat at the instrument, with perfect posture and poise, her little fingers dancing over the black and white keys effortlessly. The early evening light that fell through the window landed on her golden hair, giving her the illusion of a halo. The expression on her face read of complete bliss, the surroundings around her completely forgotten for now. Her chores had been finished long ago, and for now she was free.

Music had been something that had been very dear to her mother. Though the memories Mina held of her mother were few, they were very precious to Mina. One of the most powerful memories was of when she was about three. Her mother had put little Mina on her lap as she sat at the piano, and placed her tiny little hands over her own bigger ones as she played beautifully. The seven-year-old Rolf had sat on the bench beside her, leaning his blond head against her shoulder. Her mother had begun to teach Mina to play very soon after, and after her death, Mina had taught herself, learning the discipline and patience so unusual in a girl her age along the way. Mina took every opportunity of her father being out of the house since to practice; he hated hearing the piano because it reminded him of his wife. The only reason they still had the instrument in the house was because Werner was too lazy and cheap to hire people to take it away.

It was a very happy circumstance that Mina was playing when Rolf came home. Immediately it began to soothe his soul, and no one else in Austria needed to be soothed more.

Not until Mina finished the piece did she realize that her brother had come home. Eager to share in the peace of the house with her brother, she got up from the piano and headed for the kitchen, where he always went through the back door when he came home. But at the entrance she stopped at the sight of him, her heart wrenching at the sight. Her brother sat at the kitchen table, his head in his pale hands. His entire figure trembled with shallow breaths and repressed sobs.

"Rolf!" she exclaimed, rushing to him and kneeling beside him. She rubbed his back and gripped his arm. "Talk to me, what's wrong? You look like you've been cursed."

Her older brother almost laughed, and turned his face to look at her. She gasped at how pale it was. "You've hit the nail right on the head," he said in a hollow, haunted voice.

Mina got up from beside him. She grabbed another chair at the table and brought it close to her brother. After sitting down and taking his hands, she said softly, "Tell me what happened."

Rolf looked at her in silence for a long moment, and she could see he was debating about how much to tell her. She tried not to be offended by this. All their lives, her brother and she had been the closest confidantes; nothing was too sacred to be kept from the other, and both would never think of betraying the other. But Mina knew that, if he wanted to keep it to himself, it was not to spite her or leave her in the dark, but because he either thought he wasn't ready or it was for the best.

However, after a minute of contemplative silence, Rolf held her hands tighter and leaned forward, the expression in his eyes showing how important it was to keep this secret, and how haunted he was about it.

"The job they gave me…was to stand guard at the cell of a political prisoner. I should consider myself lucky. All I have to do is sit by the door, which is locked and I don't have the key to, so he can't escape. I can read, write, think, doze off…I should be glad to have this lazy job, but…" His expression became even more haunted. "It's in the cellar, at the end of this long, dark hallway…the air is so stuffy and oppressive and the light is so minimal…" He shook his head.

"Oh, brother…" murmured Mina, squeezing his hand. While she was thankful he hadn't been given a job that involved pushing others around – as most young Nazis were fond of doing – she hated the thought of her brother alone, day after day, in that terrible place.

"That's not the worst of it, Mina…" said Rolf, his voice quiet but ragged, his eyes shining with things Mina was too scared to name. "I…I _know _the prisoner – at least, I know who he is."

"What? Oh, how awful for you! Who is it?"

"…Captain Von Trapp."

Now Mina withdrew her hands so she could cover her mouth, her eyes widening in horror, mirroring her brother's expression. "Oh, my God…Rolf, no! But…what's he done? I don't understand."

Rolf shook his head and got up from the table, pacing in fury. "His crime is he won't join them! I knew the Captain wouldn't be a favorite with the Nazis after the Anschluss, but I _never_ thought they would do something like that…perhaps I was naïve to think that."

"No, it makes you good," said Mina firmly, watching her brother.

Rolf continued to pace. "I can't stop thinking about his family, Mina, and _her! _Do they know at all? What have they been told? I…" He stopped and looked at his sister. "I have to see her now, Mina. I've been a coward and put this off for much too long, and I wish it hadn't taken this to make me come to my senses, but –"

"Better late than never," said Mina firmly, glad her brother had decided this. "I know how you've missed her, and I know you tried to do the right thing by keeping away from her." She looked at him sadly. "But it seems that they weren't safe no matter what you did."

Rolf's face began to crumple, and Mina immediately pulled her brother in for an embrace. Rolf didn't cry, but he came close, and managed to control himself while his sister held him. For so long he had to be the older one, the responsible one, to grow up for the sake of his sister; it was ironic, therefore, that only with Mina could he show his vulnerability, which was akin to any young child's that each human has.

When he felt calm enough, Mina kissed his cheek and looked him in the eye. "I'll make you some dinner before you go. You'll regret it later if you don't."

Rolf decided it would be best not to argue with her about this. However, as she unwrapped her arms from around him and made to move away, Rolf noticed something on Mina's bare forearm. He gently but firmly took it. "Mina, what's this?"

Mina winced and inwardly cursed that she had not rolled down her sleeves before meeting her brother. She tried to pull her arm away, but Rolf held it firmly as he examined the remnants of a burn. He looked at her with piercing blue eyes.

"Mina…what happened?" His tone left no room for escape or excuses.

She sighed. "It was nothing. Some boiling water spilled and got on my arm. Like today, I stupidly forgot to unroll my sleeves."

"You are the most careful of people anywhere, especially in the kitchen," said Rolf, his questioning becoming interrogating. "How did the boiling water spill on your arm?"

Mina looked away, closing her eyes tight, silently begging for Rolf to leave us alone. But he didn't – he turned her face back to him and waited for her to speak. She sighed in defeat and said very quietly, "Father was angry and yelling, tugged my arm while I was the kettle off and…"

Rolf's face became enraged, and Mina immediately tried to soothe it with her small hands. "Brother, _please_, let this pass. It wasn't serious, the burn is healing well, and angering him will cause only bad, not good."

"I ought to wring his neck…" Rolf muttered under his breath, which Mina unfortunately heard.

"Rolf, _please,_" she pleaded softly, rubbing his temples. "Just let me make you some dinner, and then go and see Liesl. _She's _the one you need to see, to make sure is all right…"

Thankfully, her wise words cooled Rolf's anger, and he took several deep breaths to calm down. Then, he took Mina's hands in his and looked resolutely into her eyes. "He won't get away with this anymore, Mina. My next payday is tomorrow; I know we're close to the amount we both need to get out of here, out of Austria, away from all of these horrors. And I will never let anybody hurt you again."

Mina's eyes filled with tears and she rested her forehead against Rolf's. "I have never doubted that, brother, and I'm not about to start."

* * *

About an hour later, Rolf was riding his bike away from his house – praying that his father would not come home until Mina was sleeping – and towards the Von Trapp villa.

This had been, without a doubt, one of the worst days of his life. Only two other days could compare: the day of his mother's death, and the day his father's temper had physically lashed out at Mina for the first time. As he peddled, he also prayed that the dinner Mina had lovingly made for him would stay down. His lunch had come with the poor Captain's lunch, which Rolf had to slip through the slot in the door. The moment he had exited the building after the shift had ended, Rolf had emptied the contents of his stomach, and taken long deep breaths of the fresh open air to try and stop his shaking.

When Amsel had come down the hall with both lunches (Rolf's infinitely better than the Captain's), the seventeen-year-old had the overwhelming sensation that he, too, was a prisoner. He may not be locked in a cell and subject to beatings and isolation, but he was trapped. Trapped in a country that had chosen a madman to rule over it. Trapped in a home where he and his sister were subject to all possible abuse from a loveless father. Trapped financially (though Rolf was working his hardest to overcome that) which kept them in the country.

Trying to remember his mother's saying of counting blessings to calm himself, Rolf silently thanked God he did not have to work at his telegram job tonight. He also thanked God that, starting tomorrow, his shifts at that hell would be shorter in order to accommodate his other job. He knew that, very soon, he would have made enough money for him and Mina to escape. He didn't care if they would have to hitchhike or jump boxcars – somehow, someway, they would escape.

* * *

Looking out of her bedroom window, Liesl could easily see that this night was beautiful. The half-moon was shining brightly, surrounded by twinkling stars, over the grounds and the lake. The soft sounds of her two sleeping sisters' steady breathing from the nearby beds soothed Liesl somewhat. She was glad that she had some time to herself now.

She couldn't sleep; she didn't even feel tired. The day had been a whirlwind of every possible emotion: joy at the return of her beloved fraulein and best friend, sorrow and fear at the news of the Anschluss, worry and anger about the sudden departure of her father, and now the frustration of not knowing what the future would bring. She could only pray that everything would turn out all right in the end. Before Fraulein Maria, it would have been very hard for her to hope. But if there was one thing her return today, as well as her presence in her life and her family's life, had taught Liesl, it was this: there is always hope.

Suddenly, movement on the grounds below caught her eye. A familiar figure appeared, riding a bike and stopping below her window. The figure got off it and waved at her almost frantically.

Liesl silently gasped, seeing his light blond hair glimmer in the moonlight. _Rolf! _Without thinking twice, Liesl waved back and left the room quietly but quickly.

Though Liesl felt torn between her excitement of seeing Rolf again and the anger he felt at his silence over the past weeks. Both were equally strong and pushed against each other. But both emotions demanded answers to questions, and she wanted them now. After the drama of today, she was eager to have at least one mystery in her life solved.

After she had quietly left the villa and came down off the terrace, she tied her robe tight around her and spotted Rolf in the same place she had seen him. "Rolf? Is that you?" she called. Both excitement and anger were palpable in her – until his face became visible and clear in the moonlight when she came closer.

The look on his face read like that of a man who had just escaped from hell.

"Liesl!" Rolf exclaimed in such great relief when she reached him, and then embraced her. He held her tightly too him, as if she might be torn away, murmuring, "Thank God, thank God." The relief and vulnerability in his voice couldn't be denied.

Liesl gladly held him to her, trying her best to soothe him. She'd never seen anybody look so scared before. "I'm right here," she murmured. "I'm right here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

After all of the children had been put to bed, and Maria had changed into her own night clothes, she quietly made her way downstairs. In the pocket of her robe rested the ring of keys that Frau Schmidt had given her earlier in the day, all of which gave her access to the Captain's private rooms. Maria felt a great power and privilege holding these keys, and rightly so. Never had she expected the Captain to give her _this _much trust; with the children she could understand, but with himself? This thought not only filled her with a feminine pride, but with a great humility and hope. If all she was to him was a governess he would trust his children implicitly with, he would _never _have given her these keys.

She had often seen the Captain walk to a certain room, which she had been told was his private study. During her time at the Von Trapp villa, Maria had never seen anybody else go to that room other than the Captain, and it had been an unspoken but clear rule to everybody that no one – _no one – _was to go there without the express invitation of the Captain.

Maria clutched the keys in her pocket, reminding herself that she had express permission to enter the room as she made her way to it. She stopped at the imposing white door and looked closely at the lock. After finding the proper key for it, Maria put the key in the lock and turned it, not aware that she was holding her breath as she did so.

When Maria had shut the door behind her, she flipped on the light switch. She couldn't help but gasp as she took in the most beautiful room she had ever seen. And to Maria, it was the most beautiful room because she saw _him_ in everything. Immediately, she dove for the bookshelves that wrapped around the room, drinking in the leather-bound titles and the many artifacts from around the world. _No wonder he spent so much time in this room, _thought Maria, turning around in the middle of the room as her eyes took in everything. _It seems you _can _fit the whole world into a single room._

When she came to the beautiful mahogany desk in the room, Maria paused at the sight of an envelope on the desk with her name written on it. She picked it up and opened it right away. Inside was a small note for her, with only one line written:

_The smallest silver key opens the top right-hand drawer._

Maria immediately found the right key and opened the drawer. Inside she found another sealed envelope with her name on it, resting on top of several files and papers. Again, she opened the envelope and found a longer letter addressed to her:

_Dear Maria,_

_ I hope that you will never have to read this letter, because if you are, then that would mean I will be gone for more than one evening. But the fact that you are reading this letter also fills me with great relief, for it means my children are in the best hands because you are there. No words will ever be able to express my gratitude to you, Maria, and I hope to see you again soon so I might be able to try._

_ Do not worry – I will not attempt to give you further instructions on how to take care of the children. I tried that once and you rightly disobeyed me (even if I didn't think so at the time). But I feel the need to ask a few requests of you, and I beg of you to heed them._

_ Austria as we knew it is gone; officially, it is now a part of Germany. I do not want any of the children going into town alone or without you. Even when you go into town, Maria, do not linger. The Nazis are now free to assert their authority in any way they please, especially on the streets. Avoid them whenever possible; as far as I am concerned, anybody who wears a Nazi emblem cannot be trusted._

_ However, one person you can trust completely is Dr. Hans Falk. We knew each other at the naval academy, and he was stationed with my unit when he had his medical training. He saved my life in Greece when I got a nasty infection from an injury sustained at sea. Now, he is the most respected doctor in Salzburg. Many of his patients are those of the Nazi party, but his convictions are the same as mine. It was he who warned me of the Anschluss and the meeting I was called to, giving me the chance to call you and make some preparations for the worst. Do not be afraid to turn to him for whatever reason; he is as loyal a friend as Max, and can be trusted with any information._

_ Finally, you should know this, Maria, and make your own choice. I only wish I could tell you this myself. I promised myself a long time ago that if and when Austria would become a part of the Nazi empire, I could no longer let myself or my family live there for long. In one of the folders, you will find open passage tickets to London, both train and boat, for the children. In London is their maternal grandmother, Elizabeth Whitehead, who knows of this plan._

_ However, there are not seven but eight tickets, because I bought them long ago for the children and myself. Maria, I need my children out of Austria before the summer is over. If I am not back by the end of the summer, they must go without me. Now, more than ever, I wish I could ask this question to you in person: Would you go with them? _

_ As I've told you before, I trust no one else in this world with my children more. However, I would never hold it against you if you refused. I know you want to make your own life, and I couldn't be so selfish as to force you to make mine easier. Then again, I don't know if it is possible for anybody to force you to do anything, Maria. So, if you decide not to leave Austria, give the ticket to Max or Frau Schmidt; I can trust that at least one of them would be willing to at least accompany the children on their journey and deliver them safely to their grandmother._

_ Maria, know that wherever I am while I am away, the children and you will always be on my mind. I pray to God that He can bless me with the unswayable faith He has blessed you with while I am torn from the people I love most. Pray for me, Maria, that I will be brought home to my children and to you soon._

_Georg_

By the time Maria had finished the letter, she had tears in her eyes. Carefully, she folded the letter again and walked to the window. She leaned her forehead against the cool glass as she pushed back her tears. The fact that she didn't even know where he was in the world was a big factor; however, it had been the last paragraph in particular that had brought Maria close to tears. While it wasn't a declaration of love she so longed for from him, the language of it had been very tender.

_He's thinking of me as well as the children…he wants to come home to, not just the children, but to me…Oh, dear God, I beg you to keep him safe and bring him home soon. I don't care if he doesn't love me the way I love him…please watch over him, and bring him home…_

After her prayer, Maria opened her eyes and looked out the window. They immediately narrowed when she saw the figures of two people outside, sitting on a bench in close conversation. She recognized Liesl immediately, but did not recognize the young man she was sitting with.

Immediately, Maria walked out of the study to investigate.

* * *

When their embrace broke, Liesl noticed that Rolf still seemed to be shaking. "Here, sit down with me," she said softly, leading him to a nearby bench. She rubbed his back as he took some deep breaths in order to calm himself.

Liesl's instinct told her that, whatever she was about to learn, her anger would be short-lived. Rolf looked as though he had been through a tremendous ordeal, and being harsh with him would get them both nowhere.

When Rolf seemed to calm down reasonably, he turned to her on the bench, and took her hands as he spoke to her. "Oh, Liesl…I'm so relieved to see you, and that you're all right."

"Of course I'm all right," said Liesl, squeezing his hands, still a bit alarmed at the expression in his eyes and the tone of his voice. "Why on Earth wouldn't I be all right?"

Rolf seemed at a loss for words for a few moments, his blue eyes shining with turmoil in the moonlight. Finally, when he did speak, his voice was almost constricted. "Well…with what happened today…the Anschluss…"

Liesl sighed heavily and nodded, looking down. "No, we're…I'm fine, we're all fine…at least, I can only hope my father is fine…"

Rolf gaze immediately became sharper when their eyes met again. "What do you mean?"

"Last night, my father was called away to some kind of meeting…he didn't come home and then this morning, we received a telegram from him saying that he had been offered a post in the Third Reich's navy and he had to report in Germany right away…he couldn't even say goodbye…" Liesl wiped at her eyes to stop the tears from falling. She barely noticed Rolf's shocked expression. _He must be surprised that my father would join them at all, even when he didn't have a choice._

"But…" Rolf finally stuttered, breaking her reverie. "You and your siblings aren't here all alone, are you?"

"Oh, no, thank goodness," said Liesl. "Fraulein Maria is here with us. I honestly don't know how we would be getting through this without her…"

Rolf couldn't help a small smile. Every time he and Liesl had met between their first kiss and his disappearance, Liesl could never talk enough about her. She sounded wonderful, considering how much happier she had made Liesl. "That's good," he said softly. "I'm glad she's with you."

Liesl nodded, and took in his appearance. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the khaki and black. "That's not your usual wardrobe…" When her eyes found the red band on his right forearm, she gasped and got off the bench, putting distance between them. "No! You're one of _them?"_

Rolf slapped his forehead in a grimace. "_No! _Liesl, please just hear me out," Rolf pleaded, standing up but not coming closer to her. "I've told you the kind of man my father is. He's hero-worshipped them from the beginning, and now he's working for them. He does everything he can to show them he is loyal to the party, including drafting _me _into their ranks."

Liesl's reservations did not disappear completely from her face. "Drafting you? Did you really have no other choice?"

Anger flashed in Rolf's eyes. "Well, what would you do, Liesl? Join their ranks, or refuse and put your little sister under the force of his hands and belt?"

Liesl's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands. Rolf immediately buried his face in a hand, his entire body slumping. Liesl came back to the bench and sat beside him, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder. "Rolf, I…I'm so sorry…I swear, I didn't know…"

"I wish you didn't," said Rolf, uncovering his face but keeping his gaze down. "I wish I hadn't forgotten to change before coming here…I'm sorry I became angry…I just wanted to make my position clear."

"Of course," said Liesl. "Is that why you cut me off? To avoid your father's anger and to protect your sister?"

Rolf nodded, looking at her. "I came here to see you the day your father came back from Vienna. He caught me throwing rocks at your window; I panicked and even _heil_ed him, that's how off-guard I was caught. That was stupid of me…He told me to get out and I did. Unfortunately, stopping by your house made me late coming home, and my father lost his temper." He covered his face. "It was all I could do to keep my sister out of the way…After that, as the Nazi party's power grew and my father became more zealous, I knew I couldn't risk coming here. And after how cold your father was with me, I thought it best I just keep away from you, because I didn't want you to get into trouble, either."

Liesl nodded, feeling relieved that she now knew everything about Rolf's silence. She gently took his hand in both of her own. "I'm glad you came tonight and told me everything, especially now that I know the risk you're taking."

Rolf looked at her again, and his face was vulnerable. He covered her hands with his free one. "I've missed you, Liesl," he said quietly. He had said these words before, but his tone hadn't been nearly as tender or vulnerable before.

In the next moment, they were hugging each other tightly. "I've missed you, too," whispered Liesl. "And I don't care that I never got that telegram from you."

They laughed and broke the embrace, smiling at each other. For a moment, the expression in Rolf's eyes was conflicted, as if debating whether or not to tell her something. But it only lasted a moment before he smiled again, taking her hands again. "So, tell me all I've missed. If your Fraulein is still with you, it must mean your father at least tolerated her."

Liesl chuckled. "You don't know the half of it!" Liesl then proceeded to tell Rolf all that had happened since her father had returned from Vienna. Rolf listened closely, an attentive and enthusiastic listener, keeping her hands in his.

But as Liesl was just finishing her account of the grand and glorious party, a voice from the terrace broke through the night air. "Liesl? Who is that with you out there?"

Both Liesl and Rolf immediately broke contact and got up from the bench, and watched the approaching figure. "This is _Rolf_, Fraulein Maria," said Liesl, emphasizing his name. "Whom I've told you about?"

Maria stopped near them and nodded, looking at the young man. "Ah, yes. Well, it's quite a bit late for a visitor…" Her voice drifted as she took in Rolf's appearance and uniform. Immediately, Maria pleasant expression melted into one of cold suspicion. "I would prefer it if you leave now, young man. I know those of your party now feel you are entitled to anything and everything in this country, but in my mind that does not extend to trespassing."

"No, Fraulein!" exclaimed Liesl immediately.

"Please, ma'am, I do not mean to trespass," said Rolf, looking nervous now. "I only wanted to talk to Liesl."

"Who should be in bed, at any rate," said Maria, turning to Liesl. "Go inside now, Liesl. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Not until you understand, Fraulein!" said Liesl, going to her. In a hushed voice that Rolf couldn't hear, she said, "Father is not the only one whom the Nazis have trapped."

Maria's expression froze, and immediately lost its cold suspicion. She took a deep breath, and looked between both teenagers as she spoke. "Well, either way, it is very late, and we all should be in bed." She addressed Rolf. "Young man, if you want to see Liesl again, I would prefer that you come at some reasonable hour; I'll not have either of you doing any sneaking around at night, especially now. All right?"

Rolf nodded. "Thank you, ma'am." He turned his head to Liesl, and both exchanged a small smile before Rolf went back to his bike and rode away.

Liesl then allowed Maria to wrap her arm around her and lead her back inside, exhaustion catching up with her. Even so, she felt relieved that everything between her and Rolf was resolved.

_If only Father were home; then everything would be perfect…_

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you're still enjoying it! I'm taking turns posting chapters for this story and my other story, in the Downton Abbey forum. I didn't think any onscreen couple could capture my heart and imagination as much as Maria and Georg - then Anna and Mr. Bates came along. :) _


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

The next morning after breakfast, Maria stood up from the table first. "Children, go into the school room and begin your studies, please."

The children all got up from the table, grumbling but obedient to Maria's command. But before Liesl could leave the dining room, Maria took her hand. "I believe we should have a talk, Liesl," said Maria with a quiet, gentle authority. Liesl nodded, and the two women walked from the dining room to the drawing room. They settled on the sofa and Maria took Liesl's hands in hers. "Liesl, I would like you to be honest with me. Did you and Rolf plan your meeting last night?"

"No, Fraulein," said Liesl, shaking her head fervently. "I haven't seen or heard from him since your first night here." She looked at her fraulein imploringly. "You know me, Fraulein. If I had been still seeing him, how could I have kept it from you?"

Maria smiled at her. "I know that, Liesl. I wondered, perhaps, if something had started again while I was gone."

Liesl shook her head. "No, tonight was the first time I'd had any contact with Rolf since the night of the thunderstorm. He was able to explain a lot of things to me, about why he stayed away."

"Liesl," said Maria with a quiet firmness. "You know that you can trust me with anything; I will keep anything you say in confidence. Your father told me before he left that no one who swears loyalty to Hitler can be trusted. So, if I am to allow you to see him again, you must convince me he is as trapped in their clutches as your father is."

The sixteen-year-old knew this was only fair, and that what Fraulein Maria said was true. After all, she had never told her father about Rolf; Liesl knew she could trust Maria with what Rolf had told her. So she told Fraulein Maria basically what Rolf had told her, of how Rolf and his sister were trapped under such a tyrannical father, and how everything Rolf did was to protect his sister and protect himself. Maria listened attentively, and remained in silent contemplation for a few minutes after Liesl was finished.

Finally, the older woman spoke, her voice firm and her face set, "He and his sister will always be welcome with us. Please make that clear to him the next time you see him. If ever they need a place to escape to, our doors will always be open to them. But I meant it when I said I would prefer no more secretive visits in the night, young lady, especially in these troubled times."

Liesl smiled a beaming smile, and hugged Maria on the spot. Maria returned the hug, but then turned serious as she took Liesl's hands again. "Liesl…there is something else I feel I must prepare you for…and you may not like to hear it…"

The smile faded from Liesl's face, frightened at this tone of voice her fraulein barely used with her. "What is it?"

Maria sighed. "Before he left, your father left me a few things, including instructions of what he has planned for you all, now that Austria is no more. He planned for all of you to leave Austria before the summer is over…and he told me that he intends for that to be carried out, even if he is not with you children."

Liesl's face immediately paled with fright. "…L-leaving? Leaving to where?"

"To your grandmother in England."

"But…what about Father? What about Rolf? What about _you_?"

Maria put an arm around Liesl, pressing her forehead to Liesl's hair. "Don't worry about me. Of course I will not abandon this family; once nearly killed all of us. As for your father, you know how strong and smart he is. He would walk the ends of the earth to come back to his family, no matter the cost."

Liesl tried to calm her trembling by taking a deep breath, but it didn't work. "When will we tell the others?"

"Soon. By the time August is upon us, I think, so by the end of next week at the latest."

Liesl tried to speak through the lump in her throat, but it was impossible. Maria immediately pulled Liesl in for a hug. She spoke in her most loving voice, "As for Rolf, I'm afraid that it between the two of you, my dear. All I ask is that you remember all I've told you, even when you don't want to."

Liesl let out her silent tears into the dress fabric of Maria's right shoulder. Maria rubbed her back, humming a soothing tune as she did. Both silently spoke the same prayer for the future.

* * *

Rolf rode his bicycle from the telegram office home with a renewed vigor of energy and excitement, which was much needed. This was the most happy and excited he had felt since he and Liesl had kissed so many weeks ago. In the innermost pocket of his bag was his latest payday. Having gone over all of the practical math in his head, Rolf could conclude that he now had more than enough money to get him and his sister away from their father and this country. It had taken two years of work, but it had been more than worth it. He couldn't wait to get home and tell his sister about it; the sooner they left, the better.

This had been a very welcome piece of news to Rolf after yesterday and today. Even though his shift at the Nazi headquarters had only been half as long as his first, it was no less terrible. For four hours he had stood by the locked cell door, trying to block out the sounds when Zeller and his two muscled cronies had gone in to taunt and beat him. Rolf would never know what it was that stopped him from screaming or running away. At least after they left, Rolf could cover his ears so he didn't have to listen to the Captain's groans and cries of pain.

The young man still felt very torn about whether or not to tell Liesl of her father's true whereabouts, to the point where he didn't even know if he had planned to tell her last night or not. The thought of her reaction had been what he was afraid of, but he was also afraid of doing anything that would jeopardize the chances of getting him and his sister to safety. If Zeller, Amsel, his father or anybody else in the party found out he had told anybody or that he was trying to help the Captain…Rolf wouldn't allow his thoughts to travel down such a dark road.

Talking late last night with his sister had helped him a bit. After coming back from the villa and recounting the events to Mina, she had said that he should tell Liesl once they had escaped their father's house. Now, that time was fast approaching.

Little did Rolf know, that time was coming much sooner than he thought.

As he was locking the chain of his bike, Rolf became aware of noises coming from the house. Noises that made his blood run cold: His father yelling, his sister screaming…and the horrible sounds of impact on a defenseless body he was becoming much too used to hearing.

Not a second passed before Rolf was bolting for the door and almost bursting through it. The sight that met his eyes was one he would – unfortunately – never forget: His drunken father standing over Mina, who was in a fetal position on the kitchen floor, beating her and beating her, his shouts not masking her cries at all.

It was pure brotherly instinct that caused Rolf to act so quickly. He hadn't been watching this for one second before he'd grabbed the first thing he could reach for – one of his father's empty whiskey bottles – stormed to his father and hit him over the head from behind. His father never saw Rolf or saw the blow coming. Impact, brown glass shattered, and the drunken figure fell like a sack of bricks onto the tiles.

Rolf's attention immediately went to his little sister, lying bruised and small on the kitchen tiles, sobbing after screaming at what had just happened. Rolf, pale as a ghost, rushed to his sister and cradled her in his arms as she clung to him, her cries and sobs coming out without restraint.

"It's all right…you're safe…it's going to be all right…" Rolf breathed to his sister, trying to convince himself as much as her, as he looked at the figure of Werner Gruber on the kitchen tiles, surrounded by the broken glass of the whiskey bottle.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_I know the length of time between my last update and this one was unforgivable, but life got in the way in the most unpleasant way. I'm sorry this chapter, like the last one, is short. The next one will be longer, I promise, and will come quicker than this last one did!_

* * *

**Ten**

One small but resonate bell rang only once, indicating a quarter to five, signaling fifteen minutes to five. The abbey was filled with the sounds of the sisters, all walking to the church for the five o'clock evening mass, mandatory for all in the convent. As Maria followed the Reverend Mother out of her office, the sounds of the peaceful Latin hymns did more good for her than she could ever describe. Her life had changed so much in the past two days – really ever since the start of the summer – and hearing the familiar hymns of simple praise and worship were soothing and comforting to hear. She briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The Reverend Mother noticed Maria's quiet moment, and gently placed a hand on her arm. "Tell me what is going through your mind, my child."

Maria silently chuckled to herself after she opened her eyes and looked around. "It just struck me how strange it is to be here and not have my wimple on. I felt self-conscious about it all through our talk."

The Reverend Mother chuckled as well. "That must be strange."

Maria shook her head. "You know what is even more strange, but in a welcome way? I feel much more at peace here than I have before…perhaps because I am now only a mere guest rather than a postulant or resident here…"

The older woman took Maria's hand in hers. "You shall always be so much more than a mere guest here, Maria. We love you dearly, and will never stop. I hope you will always remember that."

Maria gave something of a watery look and smile, squeezing her hand back as they walked slowly through the abbey. "Thank you, Reverend Mother. But I am glad I feel this way, rather than feel sad. It feels like God letting me know I made the right choice in not giving myself to Him as a nun. Because, quite frankly, I have no regrets about returning to the Von Trapps, even if circumstances had been different. I would give my life for those children, if I had to." _And their father, if I had to, _she thought, but chose not to voice this aloud.

But Maria had no need to say this aloud to the knowledgeable Reverend Mother. She was very pleased that Maria felt this way, and had no qualms about giving up the life of a postulant. More than that, the Reverend Mother was proud of Maria and the new air of maturity that surrounded her now. Though it had only been two days since they had talked, the change, to the observant Reverend Mother, was striking. Maria no longer resembled a girl, but had the grace and carriage of a woman, who carried her responsibilities proudly and gladly, despite the frightening circumstances around her.

"Well, thank you for coming and telling me more about the situation," said the Reverend Mother as they continued to walk. "Ever since the Anschluss happened yesterday, it seems that all of us have more new worries, especially you and the Von Trapps."

Maria could only nod in response to the second statement, but responded to the first. "I was glad to come today and relieve some worry where I could…" Maria's voice drifted as her gaze absently turned to the front gate of the abbey, which they were walking past now. Her footsteps ceased, so the Reverend Mother's did as well.

What she saw at the gate nearly broke her heart. The figure of a girl, between Brigitta's and Louisa's ages, sat in a crouched position at the gate, hunched over as if in pain or crying, possibly both. Maria's feet carried her, almost ran her, to the gate, barely noticing the Reverend Mother following behind her. When they reached the gate, Maria opened it without hesitation and crouched down beside the girl. Her long, fair hair hid her face, but her quiet, whimpering sobs shook her entire body. One hand covered her eyes, and the other was held close to her chest.

"Fraulein, how can we help you?" asked Maria softly, reaching out a gentle hand to stroke the girl's hair. When she touched the girl, the head shot up in shock and fear. As Maria took in the sight of the girl's face, a wave of nausea went through her at the sight. The girl's face bore marks of clear, cruel abuse.

In that moment, Maria did not debate but acted, taking complete control. The Reverend Mother, who had followed her, did not question or stop her. Both of them knew that Maria was one of those people who would know exactly what to do.

Wrapping an arm around the girl, Maria smoothed the girl's hair as she spoke softly. "What's your name?"

"M-Mina," stuttered the girl as her sobs softened. "I had to…I had to get away, and…I didn't know w-where else I could go…"

Maria nodded, looking at her with pure understanding. "Come inside now. You don't have to be afraid. You will find safety here."

The girl Mina looked at Maria, and knew in a moment that she was safe. She let Maria support her as she stood up, and leaned against her as the two older women led the girl into the sanctuary of the abbey.

The Reverend Mother led the way to her office, but stopped them before the door. "I must get to mass, or everyone will wonder where I have gone. Maria, take her inside the office and help her all you can. I trust your judgment in whatever decisions are made."

"Thank you, Reverend Mother," said Maria, and the two women shared a look of understanding. After the Reverend Mother had walked away down the corridor, Maria led Mina inside the office. As she helped Mina sit down in the chair that Maria had so often sat at, Maria noticed the peculiar way the young girl held her wrist to her chest. Maria knelt in front of her and reached out for the limb. "I'll be gentle," she reassured quietly, gently.

Mina believed her, and very slowly held out her forearm, biting her lower lip as Maria's gentle fingers touched it. "This could be broken…" murmured Maria. She got up and went to a cabinet in the office where Maria knew the Reverend Mother kept some basic medical supplies. She pulled out bandages and went back to the girl. "I must wrap this up as tightly and best as I can until a doctor can take a look at it, dear."

The fair-haired girl sat silent and brave as Maria tightly wrapped the damaged limb up, the only indicator of her pain the silent tears that broke free of her tightly closed eyes. When she felt those gentle fingers brush them away, now that the task was done, her eyes opened again. In the blue eyes she met, Mina saw nothing but compassion and understanding.

"You need to be looked over by a doctor, Mina," she said, her voice kind but firm. "However, the problem is that this is a cloistered abbey – no men allowed to enter. Let me take you to my home, where I can call a good doctor and have him take care of you."

Mina's eyes widened and started to shake her head. "No, ma'am, I can't leave here. I told my brother I would come here, and he is coming after nightfall…oh, no, if men aren't allowed here, then how can he? I swear I didn't know…"

She was on the verge of crying again, and Maria rubbed her shoulders. "Hush, now, it will be all right…" A thought occurred to Maria, and her hands stilled. Looking intently into the bloodshot green eyes, she asked, "What is your brother's name?"

"Rolf," replied Mina. "Rolf Gruber."

Maria's eyes widened and she took a deep breath as all of the pieces came together in her mind. Thank goodness she'd talked with Liesl that morning. "Then you are _definitely _coming home with me, where you can be taken care of. I know your brother, and he knows me. I look after and stay with the Von Trapp children."

Mina gasped and raised her good hand to her mouth. "You're _that _Maria? Who looks after Liesl and her siblings? Rolf told me about you last night."

"Then you know you will be safe and welcome with me, Liesl and all of us," said Maria.

Mina nodded slowly. "But…how will we let my brother know? I can't call home, and if he can't come here…"

"Don't worry about that," said Maria, thinking fast as she got up to stand. She walked around to the other side of the desk and began to write on a free piece of paper. "I'll leave a note for the Reverend Mother, telling her where I have taken you and to expect Rolf to come for you after nightfall. She will tell him where we are, and he will come."

After a few minutes of silence, Mina nodded more surely than she had before. Though she had only known her a few minutes, Mina could feel in her heart that this Maria could be trusted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Maria and Mina took a taxi from the abbey to the villa, and throughout the ride both of them were silent. The girl was very glad that Maria did not ask her any questions about her injuries, but she knew that it was only a matter of time. She would have to explain what had happened at least when the doctor came to treat her. However, when that time came, Mina felt that she could trust this woman. Though only thirteen years old, Mina's quiet and shy nature gave her the gifts of listening and seeing as well as someone decades older than her. Those gifts told her that Maria could be trusted.

When the taxi stopped outside of the villa, Mina felt a great sense of fear rise up inside her. She had yet to look at herself in a mirror, but she knew she would look a fright and scare anyone who saw her. Rolf had told her that Liesl had six younger siblings, one as young as five. The last thing she wanted to do was scare anybody.

A hand covering her own hands brought Mina's mind back into the taxi. Her eyes met Maria's gentle blue ones. "Don't worry," she said gently. "The children will all be dressing for dinner right now, so we can sneak you inside and I can prepare them while you're settling in."

Mina just nodded, letting herself feel some relief. They got out of the cab after Maria paid the fee, and the woman wrapped an arm around the girl as she led her inside. Mina couldn't help but gasp at the interior of the house, which was even grander than the exterior if possible, with the double-story front hall and mezzanine.

Maria chuckled. "My exact reaction when I first came here," she said softly.

Again, Mina felt comforted, but that disappeared when she saw someone come into the hall and spot them. It was a woman, between middle-aged and elderly, her silver hair in a neat bun and dressed simply. Mina immediately lowered and turned her head, making sure her long, pale hair obscured her face. But she couldn't be sure that the woman had not already seen her face, and her wrapped wrist she couldn't exactly hide.

"Maria, you're back early…what's happened?" said the woman, who was approaching them.

"Frau Schmidt," said Maria, her arm around Mina firm. "This is Mina Gruber. She will be staying with us now."

Mina couldn't help but raise her head at that. Maria's voice was calm and firm as she spoke, the expression on her face reflecting the same. Mina felt as though a mother bird were taking her under her wing protectively during a storm. A new sense of security began to wash over her.

Maria turned her gentle gaze to Mina, indicating Frau Schmidt. "Mina, Frau Schmidt is the housekeeper here."

Feeling safe beside Maria, Mina shyly turned her gaze to Frau Schmidt (still making sure her hair covered half her face), and said very quietly, "Hello, ma'am."

Frau Schmidt's gaze was concerned and compassionate as she looked at the girl. Turning back to Maria, she said, "The room the Baroness stayed in is still made up. Will that do?"

Mina wanted to object – she didn't feel fit to touch the hem of a Baroness's gown – but Maria said, right away, "That's perfect. I am going to take her up there now. Would you please call Dr. Falk and ask him to come as soon as he is able?"

"Of course," said Frau Schmidt. "And should I tell Cook to prepare a tray to be brought up to Mina?"

"That would be wonderful," said Maria, and Mina couldn't deny that she would prefer not to dine with anybody in her condition.

With a nod, and a kind look for Mina, Frau Schmidt left them and hurried away. Her arm still wrapped around Mina, she led the girl to the stairs. But when they reached the top, a teenage boy of about fourteen with blond hair came out of one of the many rooms and spotted them. "Fraulein, I thought that was you, I…"

But he paused when he noticed his Fraulein was not alone. Not only that, but he recognized her. And Mina recognized him with horror, and immediately tried to hide her face with her hair again. She would have tried to stand behind Maria had the woman's arm not been securely around her. All Friedrich could do was stand there, his mouth open and looking gob smacked.

"Close your mouth, please, Friedrich, you are not a codfish," Maria snapped at the boy, who obeyed her immediately. Maria continued with firm authority: "This is Mina, and she will be staying with us now. So I expect you and your siblings to be nothing but welcoming to her, Friedrich, is that understood?"

Friedrich nodded his head, his eyes still flitting to Mina.

"Now, would you be a gentleman and show Mina where she will be staying, which used to be the Baroness's room? I'll go and talk to your siblings." She felt Mina stiffen beside her, and turned towards the girl with a comforting smile. "Do not worry. I'll be with you soon, and bring some food up for you."

Mina could do nothing else but nod, and Friedrich could do nothing else but say, "Yes, Fraulein."

Maria nodded in satisfaction, gave Mina one more reassuring look of kindness, and then walked into the room Friedrich had just come from. For a moment, the two fair-haired teenagers just stood there, Friedrich trying to catch her gaze and Mina hiding her face. Both were remembering an incident in the spring that stood like a white elephant in the hallway with them.

Finally, Friedrich spoke awkwardly, "Um…could you, uh…follow me?"

Mina, her gaze at his feet, nodded. They began to walk down the hallway, along the railing of the mezzanine, as Friedrich led her to the wing where the guest rooms were. Both were very quiet and didn't look at each other, but inside each of their minds were raging. Frankly, neither of them had ever thought they would see each other again. Friedrich felt very guilty and very worried; Mina felt very shy and very alert.

They reached the room, and Friedrich motioned for her to enter awkwardly. "Well…here it is…"

Mina walked past him and into the room, and the bed alone was enough to take her breath away: it was huge. She would be very comfortable in this room – at least physically. When she turned back around, she saw that Friedrich was still there, standing awkwardly in the open doorway. "Can I…um…do anything?"

Mina shook her head, her back to him. "You've done enough."

A pause. "No, I haven't. You know I haven't."

"Maybe…but now, I just want to be alone…"

"Mina," said Friedrich, taking a step into the room, his voice small and pleading. "Please know, what happened last May, it's not what you think, you were never supposed to be –"

"Get out," said Mina softly. Her eyes had caught a reflection of herself in the mirror, and suddenly the world seemed to press around her unbearably. When Friedrich didn't move, she nearly screamed as hot tears of horror filled her eyes, "Go away, please leave me alone!"

Friedrich could do nothing but obey, by leaving quickly and closing the door.

Mina couldn't tear her gaze away from the reflection of herself in the mirror, even after the tears blurred her vision completely. Finally, her body, racking with sobs, collapsed onto the bed in utter despair.

Because seeing herself in the mirror had chased away all hopes that what had happened was only the worst nightmare she'd ever had.

* * *

When Maria approached the door to the best guest room, a tray in her hands laden with food, the sounds of muffled sobs broke her heart. But she wasn't surprised; the poor girl couldn't have remained stoically silent for long. She knew too well that even the strongest of men couldn't keep it reigned in forever.

Silently, she opened the door and closed it again once in the room. The sight of Mina on the huge bed, curled up and sobbing without restraint, caused tears to come to Maria's own eyes as her heart moved for this girl, whom she could relate to in the most unfortunate way. After putting the tray down on the vanity table, Maria sat down on the bed beside Mina and rubbed her back until the sobs quieted and calmed.

When Mina became silent again, very gently Maria turned the girl's face to hers and looked at her without judgment or disgust. As Maria very gently wiped away the tears, mindful of the bruises on the girl's face, she said softly, "Every single bruise and mark that I see will heal, lovely girl. You may not feeling anything like gratitude now, but you will. Someday, you will thank God that you will have no physical scars to carry…it took me years to come to terms with my own, and I wouldn't wish that on anybody."

Mina's pale eyes widened slightly. "You…_you?" _Her voice was broken and hoarse, but clear.

Maria nodded, echoes of great pain passing through her. "All able to be hidden under my clothing, thankfully, but will remain there until my dying day."

"Who…?"

"My parents died when I was about eight years old, and I was sent to my uncle. He drank heavily, had a horrible temper, and I was anything but a docile child."

Nothing more needed to be said about that for Mina to understand completely. It all made sense now to Mina, why she felt she could trust her so completely and why Maria managed to know just how to treat her. "But you made it through…" she said, with admiration and new hope.

Maria nodded. "Yes, I did. It wasn't easy, it was anything but easy. But I know in my very bones that you will too, Mina. _Never _doubt that."

The floodgates opened again, and Maria held Mina while she let out the tears she still had inside of her. Her gentle hand stroked Mina's hair as the broken girl's head rested on her lap.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

A little while later, when Mina had calmed down, Maria walked along the mezzanine towards the stairs, so she could wait for Dr. Falk's arrival in the front hall. Looking down from the railing as she climbed down, Maria saw Liesl standing in the front hall, waiting for Rolf. But she was surprised to find that Friedrich was also in the front hall, pacing restlessly. Maria frowned at this, wondering if Mina's stiffening at the sight of Friedrich or Friedrich's shock at the sight of Mina went beyond today.

Deciding that answers would need to be found, Maria walked down the steps and smiled at the two eldest Von Trapp children. "Mina's eating her supper now."

Liesl nodded. "When will Dr. Falk come?"

"Frau Schmidt said before it was too dark," said Maria. "So any minute now."

Liesl nodded, and, as if on cue, the front door bell rung shrilly. Knowing it could only be one of two people, Liesl immediately went to the door and opened it. There stood Rolf, panting heavily from his bike ride, white as a sheet in the young moonlight, and with a look of pure anxiety on his face. "Is she…?"

"She's here, she's safe, and the doctor is on the way," replied Liesl immediately.

Rolf let out a great sigh of relief, and pulled Liesl to him for a hug. He held her tightly, and Liesl could feel his entire body shaking. The sixteen-year-old held him as tightly as she could, telling him that she was here for him, that now he was safe, too. Maria and Friedrich watched in silence.

When the hug finally broke, Liesl took his hand, said, "Come on, I'll take you to her," and led him up the stairs to the room where Mina rested.

When they were gone, Maria turned to Friedrich, who had begun to restlessly pace again. "Friedrich," she said.

He stopped and looked at her as neutrally as he could – and failing miserably. "Yes, Fraulein?"

She looked gently at him, looped her arm through his, and began to walk with him at a slower pace around the hall. "Is there anything you need to talk to me about?"

Suddenly, Friedrich went from looking fourteen to four by the fear in his eyes. Finally, he spoke softly: "You'll hate me, Fraulein."

Maria became even more concern, and squeezed his arm. "Friedrich, that is something I could never do. No matter what you tell me, I will _not _hate you."

"Promise?"

"Need me to put it in writing?"

Friedrich managed a small smile, but soon became serious and nervous again as he spoke. "Well…it happened before this summer. Last year at school, I…fell in with the wrong crowd. This group of boys who seemed so cool at first but who only turned out to be bullies."

Maria couldn't help a slight frown from crossing her face. The thought of Friedrich being a bully was something she could not imagine, and it certainly wasn't a pleasant one. But she stayed quiet and let him continue.

"One day in late spring, we went up to the roof of the school, and I saw they had brought a huge bucket of fish scraps; one of their fathers worked in the fish market. They thought it would be funny to dump it on the first person they saw coming out." Friedrich looked at his governess, who was looking at him with disapproving shock. "I swear, Fraulein, I had no idea they were going to do it, they'd never done anything like that before! I tried to talk them out of it, but their minds were made up. The first person who came out was Mina, who was in my year but a different class…I tried to stop them, but it was too late and Mina got the deluge rained on her…When she looked up to see what had happened, I was looking down to see if she was truly hurt. Only when she saw me did I realize that the others had run away and I was the only one she _could _see…The others had all run away. I never talked to them again…"

Maria sighed deeply, mulling this story over in her head. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense that Friedrich would have fallen in with a group of boys like that. It made as much sense as the pranks Louisa would pull on the governesses. All of the children had been angry with their mother's death and their father's exclusion, and each time they acted out was a desperate cry for help.

However, she had been silent a little too long for Friedrich's liking. His face fell and he murmured, "I told you you would hate me."

Maria stopped their walk, took his shoulders and turned him to face her. "Friedrich, I do _not _hate you for what happened or for any other reason. You made a mistake, nothing more. You never wanted to do something so cruel, and you tried to stop it from happening. And after it happened, you never talked to them again. How could I, or anyone, hate you for a mistake?"

Friedrich kept his gaze lowered to the floor in shame. "Mina does."

"I'm sure she doesn't," said Maria. "Were you ever able to explain to Mina what happened?"

Friedrich met Maria's eyes again and shook his head. "I never got the chance. She always ran from me until school ended, and then I had no idea where to find her. And then this summer, when you came, I forgot all about it."

Maria sighed. "Well, now you have the perfect chance to make things right. She can't run away, and you know you cannot be blamed for all that happened. She's a good girl, and I'm sure she will understand. At the very least, Friedrich, she deserves to know what happened and who she really should be angry with."

After a moment, Friedrich nodded. "When may I go and speak with her?"

Maria thought for a moment. "It would be best to wait until tomorrow morning. The doctor is coming any minute, and I am sure she will want to rest when he is finished tending to her. The poor thing has gone through a terrible time, and we all must be patient, kind, and gentle with her. All right?"

Friedrich would have liked to have gone to Mina right now and cleared everything up, but he knew his Fraulein was right. "All right," he consented.

At that moment, the doorbell rang a second time, and Maria went to the door to let Dr. Falk inside.

* * *

Liesl led Rolf to what was now Mina's room as fast as she could, and it was all she could do to knock before he opened the door. Once he saw his sister sitting up in the comfortable bed, her wrist wrapped and her face still so marred, Rolf rushed to the bed and embraced her, remembering to be gentle. Both siblings held each other and cried for a long time, whispering to each other. Liesl, feeling like an intruder, decided to leave them alone and went out of the room to wait in the hall.

When their embrace ended, Mina asked, "How is…he?" She could no longer bring herself to call that man 'father.' And neither could Rolf.

"Grousing from a nasty hangover and bump on the head. He's sleeping it off now and will be until the afternoon, probably. So I don't have to leave in a hurry."

Mina nodded, relieved. "And he believes you weren't involved?"

"You know he blacks out when he drinks," said Rolf. "When I told him you had knocked him unconscious and run away, he had no trouble believing that. So, you are forbidden to ever come back and you are no longer his child."

"Thank God," said Mina in a flat voice, and Rolf couldn't help but chuckle.

"You are free now, sister," he said, gently hugging her again. "Nothing and no one will ever hurt you again. And soon we will be away from here and making our way to America, now that we have the money…I only hope you can forgive me for not getting there in time."

"Rolf," she sighed, pulling away to look at him. "I've already told you: I don't blame you in the slightest for what happened, and I'll have no more apologies from you. All that matters is that I am free from him now, you will be free of him soon, and our new lives are within our grasp at last."

Rolf nodded, but averted his gaze, still looking guilt-ridden – and because he hated looking at her sister when she was so bruised up. Mina sighed, and squeezed his hand to make him look at her again. "But if you really feel you must do something, then there is something that you must do now."

"Of course, Mina, anything."

"You must tell Liesl and Maria about the Captain."

Rolf's eyes widened, and he could only stammer, "B-but, Mina, I –"

"I'm safe now, Rolf, and we have the money to leave the country any time we like," said Mina firmly. "They need to know, Rolf."

"I know," he said quietly. "But I hate to tell them without any kind of a solution."

"How could they expect you to come up with that on your own?" asked Mina fairly. "They never could. Just explain everything you know, and they will understand. And with some luck, they will be able to find a way to help him." Rolf still looked a little frightened, so Mina cupped his face to make him look at her. "Rolf, please. Maria has been so good to me, and I know how much Liesl means to you. They need to know the truth."

Rolf still looked afraid, but he nodded firmly. "You're right, I know you are…I'll tell them tonight."

At that moment there was a knock on the door, and Mina called for whomever it was to come in. It was Maria, along with a middle-aged man carrying a medical bag and wearing a kind expression on his face. "I'm Dr. Falk," he said, holding out his hand for Mina to shake. She gave him her good hand. "We'll just have a look at you and fix that wrist right up."

"Maria, would you stay with me?" asked Mina softly; she knew she would be examined and interrogated about her injuries, and wanted the woman who could understand her experience with her. And it would only make Rolf more upset and angry to see the extent of the damage.

"Of course," said Maria, sitting on the bed beside her.

Mina looked at her brother. "Go to Liesl now," she said, with a meaningful look in her eyes which Rolf understood.

He nodded to everyone, returned Mina's look, and left the room. When he had closed the door, he saw that Liesl was standing in the hallway, which saved him the trouble of finding her. She gave him a hesitant smile which he couldn't return. He walked up to her immediately and took her hands. "I…there is something I need to tell you…" he said, finding the words so difficult for good reason. "But perhaps it would be better if your Fraulein were with you…"

Liesl's chest began to fill with a cold dread, and somehow she could guess what the subject was, based on where Rolf worked now. "Is it about Father?" When Rolf nodded slightly, Liesl gasped. "You have news of Father? Oh, what is it?" When Rolf's expression merely held that fear and sadness, Liesl felt even more frightened. "Is it good news or bad news?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Rolf merely shook his head.

Feeling like she would burst out crying and needing to control herself, Liesl squeezed his hands and said, "All right. I need to put my brothers and sisters to bed. Go downstairs and go into the drawing room – the door to it is open. Wait for me, and I will bring my Fraulein with me, and you can tell us then."

She then walked quickly away, biting her lip in a desperate way to keep her tears at bay. Rolf covered his forehead with his fists as he obeyed Liesl's orders, praying to God he would be able to find just the right words. Or were there any at all?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_This is a short chapter, I know, but this is the last relatively calm chapter before the storm of strong narrative engine. Keep reading and reviewing!_

**Thirteen**

Maria and Dr. Falk exited Mina's room in heavy silence. Maria had held Mina's hand during her full examination by the kind doctor, and it had been heartbreaking to learn the history and stories of her abuse. But both also felt relieved that she would have no lasting physical scars, and she was now safely away from her father forever.

What they did not expect upon exiting the room was to find Liesl waiting for them in the hallway. She looked anxious and almost terrified. "Fraulein," the sixteen-year-old said upon seeing Maria, immediately going to her and taking her hands with her trembling ones. "Please come and speak to Rolf now."

"Liesl, what is it?" asked Maria, who couldn't understand what had Liesl so antsy. Dr. Falk stood silently by.

"He says he has information about Father," said Liesl urgently.

In a split second, Maria caught Liesl's anxiousness and turned towards Dr. Falk. "You'd better come, too."

Dr. Falk nodded, and all three of them hurried down the stairs, Liesl leading the way to the drawing room. Entering the room, they found Rolf sitting in an armchair, his restless legs and tightly clasped hands telling Maria and Dr. Falk right away that whatever Rolf had to tell them would be important. The look on his face told them it wasn't good news.

The young man stood up when the three entered the room, and looked hesitantly at the doctor.

"You can trust Dr. Falk, Rolf," said Maria. "He and the Captain are very good friends."

"We've known each other since we were your age," said Dr. Falk. "Helped each other out a lot in our training days, even saved my life once. I would gladly do the same for him, if I can."

The doctor's look was kind, and Maria nodded at him, so Rolf knew that he would have to trust him. After all, his sister was now safe and he had the money, so…there was nothing to lose. He took a deep breath and tried to begin, but words only stuck in his throat.

Maria spoke gently to him, her eyes sparkling with fear. "Just start from the beginning, and tell us everything you know."

Again, Rolf took a deep breath, and now he was able to speak. He chose his words very carefully, and his eyes never left Liesl, willing her not to direct the inevitable anger towards him.

* * *

Mina lay in her new bed in silence, fingering the edge of the comforter. The emotions running through her tired body were mostly relief, for being in a safe place at last, and compassion for what she knew her brother was telling the people who had been so kind to her. She hoped that they would not be angry at him for not informing them right away. She didn't really see that happening, though; both Maria and Liesl were such good people.

A soft knock sounded on her door. "Come in," she said absently, trying not to pick at a loose thread at the edge of the comforter. It wasn't until the door shut that she looked up to see who had entered the room. Immediately she gasped and pulled up the comforter to cover everything below her wide eyes, which stared at Friedrich.

"Please," he said immediately. "I want to explain myself about…that day. I promise it will be worth your time, and I hope it will change your mind about me."

Mina gave him a long, searching look, and saw nothing but sincerity and repentance in this boy her age. _If he had any idea that I used to have a crush on him before that happened…_For that reason, Mina wanted to turn him out there and then. But also for that reason, the stronger part of her wanted to hear any kind of explanation. So she just nodded, lowering the covers so they didn't hide her face.

Friedrich took a step closer to the bed, stopping at the foot of it and not daring to come closer. But his pleading gaze never wavered. "You remember Fritz and his gang from school?"

Mina nodded with a grimace. She had avoided those boys at all costs at school, for they were nothing more that ignorant bullies hiding behind a cool façade. "You hung out with them quite a bit last year."

Friedrich now grimaced, too. "Yes…I don't know now if I was fully aware of what they were capable of doing when I was with them…either I didn't see or I wouldn't see…Until the day when they planned to dump fish scraps from the roof onto the first person who came out of the building." He sighed heavily. "I didn't know they were going to do it until I came to the roof and saw the bucket. I tried to stop them, especially when I saw you had come out, but they wouldn't be stopped. I looked over the edge to see if you were all right, and didn't know that the others had all run away…so they wouldn't think they had done it, and I had…I cut all ties with them after that." He held up his right hand. "That's the honest truth, Mina. I hope you can accept that, and how sorry I am for what happened."

While he had talked, her eyes had never left him, looking out for any sign of a lie or falsehood. But she found none, and couldn't deny the tremendous relief she felt at that. But there was something else that just made no sense to Mina. "But…why did you fall in with those boys in the first place? I was so surprised, and so was everybody else."

Friedrich bowed his head, his face full of shame. He stepped closer to Mina as he looked up again, wanting and needing her to understand what still shamed him so much. "I didn't really know at first…but I think I do now. It's the same reason my siblings and I always pulled pranks on the governesses my father had brought in for us…

"You see, I've always looked up to my father. I grew up hearing of how he was a naval hero and a good man, and when I was young he was a great father. After my mother died four years ago, he changed completely, and treated my siblings and I like sailors on his ship. I wanted to please him so much, make him the way he was before…I worked hard in school, played well in sports, looked after my little brother and sister, tried to do everything right so he could be proud of me. But when that didn't change him…it made me angry and hurt. If I couldn't get his attention by doing everything right, then I would get it by doing something wrong…It's the same reason we always pulled pranks on our governesses in the summer…Does that make sense?" he finished, his eyes praying that she would.

Mina did indeed understand, and felt any last traces of anger for Friedrich fade away. "Did it work?" she asked softly.

To her surprise, Friedrich smiled and almost laughed. "Not until Fraulein Maria came. I still don't know what exactly made my father change that day we fell in the lake…but I don't care. He became our father again."

A small smile came to Mina's lips, even as her heart twisted. Thinking of where his father was now, and that he didn't even know what was happening, made her eyes fill with tears. But somehow, she knew that it wasn't her place to tell him right now. So, she merely nodded to show her understanding, and asked, "How in the world did falling in the lake lead to his change of heart?"

To her relief, Friedrich chuckled and scratched the back of his neck – the same thing his father did when embarrassed. "Well, that's a long story…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

It was late in the evening when Max came back to the Von Trapp villa. He had spent the previous night and day in Vienna, visiting his twin sister. It wasn't often that Philomena felt ill, but when she did, it would confine her to bed with a vengeance. Maria had assured him the previous day that she and the children would be fine for twenty-four hours, which relieved both of the twins. Philomena had needed the amusement of her brother to pass the time while her husband was away. Thankfully, she was already on the mend and would be her normal self in no time. She was eager to make a trip to Salzburg, to see the children and again and meet Maria, once she was back to her old self.

Whistling absently, Max drove up to the villa expecting to find it dark and asleep. But when he saw several lights on and Hans Falk's car parked in front of the building, his whistling came to an abrupt stop. Immediately assuming that somebody had taken ill or had an accident, he hurriedly parked his own vehicle, grabbed his overnight bag and headed into the house.

He found Frau Schmidt standing in the hallway, a respectful distance from the drawing room door, waiting to be called – and looking worried. "Oh, Herr Dettweiler!" she said upon seeing him. "I'd nearly forgotten you were coming back tonight."

"Oh, my dear Frau Schmidt, you've cut me to the quick!" said Max dramatically with a hand over his heart. But when he stopped before her, he saw the serious worry on her face and lost any joking mood, remembering that Hans Falk was here. "What's happened? Who is hurt or sick?"

Frau Schmidt quickly explained to Max that Maria had brought home a girl named Mina who had escaped from an abusive home, and was the younger sister of Rolf, the telegram delivery boy. "Now, Maria, Dr. Falk, Rolf and Liesl have gathered in the drawing room. From the looks on their faces when they entered, there is grim news. Why don't you go and join them?"

"Most definitely," said Max, nodding to her before heading into the drawing room.

Upon entering the room, he immediately felt his heart sinking at the sight he beheld. Rolf, whom he had seen only once before, sat in an armchair looking pale and apologetically at Liesl, who was covering her mouth as hot tears streamed down her face. Hans, whom he had known as long as Georg had, sat in another armchair, his jaw tight and his eyes closed in anger. Maria stood apart from them all, standing at and facing the window, and holding the drapes with one trembling hand very tightly.

"My God, what's happened?" he said to the room at large, finally letting his eyes fall on his old friend. Both Rolf and Liesl jumped a bit at his arrival, but Hans immediately stood up and clapped his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here, Max," said the doctor. Turning to Maria, he said, "Fraulein, may we all gather in Georg's office? We need to start acting now, and fast."

"Of course," said Maria, who hadn't moved at all. Her voice sounded dead and hollow. "We will join you in just a moment…tell Max what we've just learned, please…"

Hans nodded and, wrapping an arm around Max's shoulders, escorted him out of the room, already speaking in a low, urgent voice.

There was silence in the drawing room for a minute, and then Maria released the drape and turned around to face the two teenagers. She was more pale than anyone had ever seen her, as if all of the color had been drained from her face. No sparkle was in her blue eyes, and her jaw was set a bit tighter. When she spoke, it was as dead and neutral as ever. "Liesl, would you like to join us in there?"

Liesl stood up with a look of surprise on her face. "Me?" she asked.

"Yes, you," said Maria, who approached the sixteen-year-old and gently wiped the tears from her face. "You're not a child anymore, and you don't deserve to be treated like a child. But you don't have to if you don't feel you can handle it."

Liesl took a deep breath, and then said, "No, I…I want to hear. I want to help, any way I can."

Maria managed the ghost of a proud smile to the eldest Von Trapp child, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Go on, I'll join you all in a minute."

Liesl nodded, and left the room. Maria turned to Rolf, but before she could say anything, he had stood up and spoken. "I want to help, Fraulein. In any way that I can."

Maria looked closely at the seventeen-year-old boy, and took a step towards him. "You do?"

"Yes," said Rolf. "You helped save my sister, and even if you hadn't, I would want to do all I could to help save Liesl's father. You know the only reason I didn't speak of it yesterday was because my sister was not yet safe. Now that she is, I am willing to do anything I can."

Maria gave him a long look, and she could see that he really meant it. So, she nodded, and motioned for them both to leave the drawing room. She led him to Georg's office, where Hans, Frau Schmidt, Max and Liesl were all gathered. Now Max was the one who looked stricken and angry, and was holding both of Liesl's hands, while Frau Schmidt stood behind the girl with both hands on her shoulders looking pretty stricken herself. Hans looked up when Maria and Rolf came into the room, and looked questioningly at the latter.

"Rolf is willing to help in any way he can," said Maria by way of explanation. "You can trust him."

Dr. Falk stood up and looked at the young man. "It would certainly be a great asset to have your help, young man, considering the position you have," he said. "But that would mean putting yourself at risk. Would you be willing to do that?"

Rolf said, "All that I want and care about is for my sister to be safe and sound," said Rolf. "Now, I am close to that goal. She is free from the clutches of our bastard father, and I've raised enough money to get the both of us out of the country and to America."

"Why America?" asked Hans.

"Our late mother's sister lives in a place called Greenwich Village. She owns a bakery there with her husband, our uncle, an American man. She says we will always have a home with her, and that is what my sister needs now. As long as I am able to get her there, I will do whatever I have to."

Maria walked up to Rolf and took his hand. "We will do everything in our power to help you do that, Rolf. It's the least we can do if you help us save the Captain."

Rolf nodded his head earnestly, and couldn't help but look at Liesl. She gave him a tremulous smile.

Everyone then sat down in the small room and began making immediate plans.

* * *

Rolf held Liesl's hand as they made their way towards Mina's room; he needed to find some kind of strength for what was about to happen. But when they both stopped outside the door, both were surprised to hear happy chatter and laughter. Upon opening the door, they found Mina sitting up in bed and Friedrich in a chair beside it. However, both fell silent when they saw Rolf and Liesl enter; Friedrich stood up.

"Friedrich, what are you doing in here?" asked Liesl. Rolf just looked at Friedrich with suspicion that would make any protective father proud.

"I-I just wanted to be sure Mina was all right," said Friedrich, talking more to the intimidating older brother than his curious sister. "I know her from school."

"Yes, that's true," piped up Mina, who looked directly at her brother with crossed arms. "He was very kind to come and cheer me up, and I don't see anything wrong here."

Both Liesl and Friedrich looked at her in shock. Neither of them knew that timid, shy Mina had it in her to sound so decidedly authoritative and firm.

Rolf's suspicion seemed to wilt under his little sister's challenging gaze. So he sighed and turned to Friedrich. "Then…thank you. It's much appreciated."

Friedrich nodded his head and quickly moved across the room towards Liesl. Rolf turned to the both of them. "I'll escort myself out of the villa after I talk to my sister. I'll see you tomorrow."

Liesl nodded her head, understanding that Rolf wanted to say good-bye to his sister alone. "Come on, Friedrich," said Liesl quietly, and the Von Trapps left the room. Once the door was closed, Rolf came to sit on the edge of Mina's bed.

"How did it go?" asked Mina gently, taking his hands.

Rolf sighed deeply. "As well as anybody could expect, I suppose," he replied. "I'm just glad they understood why I couldn't tell them sooner. We talked for a while, and some plans have been made."

"Plans to save him?"

Rolf nodded. "And plans to get everybody safely out of here."

"Everybody?"

"All of the Von Trapps. Tomorrow morning, all of the children will leave and head for England with Frau Schmidt."

"England?" asked Mina in confusion and surprise. "Why England?"

"Liesl told me their mother had been English; all of them have a basic grasp of the language, in fact. Their grandmother is still alive and living in London, so their leaving won't cause any red flags with the government."

Mina nodded. "That would make sense. Considering the danger the Captain is in, of course they should all be safe." Her expression became confused again. "But what about Maria? Will she not go with them?"

Rolf shook his head. "She wants to stay behind and leave with the Captain after we can get him out of that horrible place. I am too, along with the doctor and another family friend named Max. Apparently, both of the men have known the Captain for years and are his closest friends."

Mina smiled at him and squeezed his hands. "I'm so glad you're helping them."

Rolf nodded, smiling but with sad eyes. "Especially after they have helped you and will continue to help you."

Mina could see something unspoken in Rolf's eyes. "What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

Rolf looked down at their joined hands and sighed deeply before meeting her eyes again. "You're going with them to England tomorrow, Mina."

Her eyes widened and filled with tears. There was no anger in her eyes; only fear. "Without you? What about you?"

"I will follow with the Captain and Maria once he is rescued. We will all gather together in England before the summer is over." Mina's lower lip trembled and Rolf held her hands tighter. "Please, Mina. Go with them. These are good people, and will take care of you. We've always dreamed of escaping, and now we can – just not in the way that we thought."

A tear rolled down Mina's cheek as she nodded, and her hold on her brother's hands were tighter than ever. "Just be safe…please don't get hurt…"

Rolf immediately hugged her tight, as tears filled his own eyes. "I promise, sister. I promise."

* * *

After leaving the Grubers in Mina's room, Liesl and Friedrich walked across the house to the corridor that led into the children's rooms. Friedrich looked closely at his sister and said, "What is going on, Liesl? I know something is going on."

Liesl's eyes filled again as she whispered, "You can't tell the others…They're too young and will panic…"

"You know I can handle whatever it is, Liesl," said the young man, and he meant it.

Before she could answer, Liesl hugged her brother as tightly as she could, knowing that neither of them would get a lot of sleep tonight.

* * *

Max escorted both Dr. Falk and then Rolf out. Then he joined Frau Schmidt in the kitchen, where both were in need for a dose of strong tea. Neither of them could speak for a while, and finally Max broke the silence.

"It's a wonderful thing you're doing," said Max. "Accompanying the children to London."

Frau Schmidt waved her hand dismissively. "I've worked for this family ever since Liesl was born, and watched those children grow up before my eyes, through the best of times and the worst of times. No dragon will guard them more fiercely in the absence of their father and governess. I'll only start to worry once we reach London – my English could only be considered close to elementary."

Max managed to give her a grateful smile. "I wish the night were longer…we're all going to need to be stronger than ever starting tomorrow."

Frau Schmidt. "I'm not worried about any of the children. They're good and strong, especially Liesl and Friedrich, who have had to grow up so fast. And the Gruber children are made of the same stuff."

Max nodded. "But there _is _one person in this house I can't help but worry about after this evening."

Frau Schmidt nodded in understanding. "Maria."

Max shook his head sadly. "Poor thing…She did the right thing by remaining calm and keeping everything inside in front of Liesl, but…"

"She's in shock," said Frau Schmidt. "What a cruel blow it is to her, too, considering…"

Frau Schmidt exchanged a knowing look with Max, who soon nodded. "You've seen it, too, then?"

"Every day since he came back from Vienna," said Frau Schmidt. "And from her reaction, I would guess that if she hasn't learned her heart before, she certainly has now…"

Max grimaced, and shook his head at the ceiling. "The poor girl…she will need more strength than all of us when we find him…"

* * *

Upstairs, locked in Georg's bedroom, Maria lay on top of his bed. She held his dressing gown pressed to her, and was crying violently without any restraint.

Because tonight, it was the only thing she could do for the man she loved…and that is what angered her the most.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

The next morning dawned bright, clear and warm; this brought unbelievable comfort to all in the Von Trapp villa. They all chose to take it as a good omen, for they needed one now more than ever. Even Maria, who had cried more than slept the previous night, found great hope in the dawn. The view from his bedroom had the best view of the lake, which faced east. Only the sunrise over her mountain had ever been so beautiful.

This sight gave her new strength as well as new hope. _I'm coming for you, Captain. I _will _get you out of that horrible place…I promise._

Max had gotten himself up early and went to the train station the moment the ticket booth was open. He took with him the open passage tickets Georg had gotten for himself and the children, which Maria had discovered the night before last in his private study. After he had booked these tickets for a late afternoon train, he also bought an extra one for Mina, using half of the money Rolf had saved up over the last months.

In the morning, Maria's main task was to prepare the children. Even with the help of Liesl and Friedrich, this task still scared her quite a bit. The three of them were gathered in the Captain's office while the other children finished their breakfast.

"If we only say we're going to visit Granny, I know the little ones will believe that without question," said Friedrich. "Maybe Kurt, too."

Liesl shook her head. "And the other two? Of course they won't believe this is all that is going on. And even though the little ones may believe they're merely going on a long visit, they will definitely know why you're not going too, Fraulein."

Maria heaved a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes, and tried to think of what the Captain would have done – or rather, what he would want her to do. Of course she was doing the right thing by getting the children out of the country as quickly as possible…he wanted everything done possible to keep his children safe.

With that, she made a decision. "All right," she said, clasping her hands in front of her. "Here is what we are going to do. We will tell the other children that you are all going to visit your grandmother in England for a while. We will help them pack as much as they can that will not seem suspicious at the train station." She held out her hands to the two of them, and each of them took one of her hands. "Now, here is where I'm really going to count on you two. Do not tell them any more until after you are safely over the border and out of the reach of the Third Reich. Your father wouldn't want to take any more risks than necessary."

Both Liesl and Friedrich nodded. "What exactly should we say?" asked Friedrich.

"That your father had arranged for you all to flee the country once the Anschluss happened and the Nazis had taken over the country."

"That's more than enough reason," said Liesl, "even for the little ones. However, how do we explain why you are not coming with us?"

Maria thought for another moment. "We'll say that I'm staying behind to watch the house and to wait for your father, who is coming back. Then we will follow you all together."

Glad the stories were straight, Maria spoke. "Today needs to be spent on packing, and what we can leave behind. We must be careful not to pack too much, or else it will look suspicious. This will be hard for the little ones, especially, so we will have to all pitch in and help."

"What about Mina?" asked Friedrich. "Does she have all of her things from her father's house?"

Maria smiled at the concern Friedrich showed. "Rolf is bringing her things when he comes to the house this afternoon."

At that moment, the sounds of the other children chatting as they left the dining room floated through the crack between the door and the frame. All three of them took deep breaths and looked at each other before exiting the room.

* * *

Rolf arrived at the Von Trapp villa at about half past four in the afternoon. The train on which the seven Von Trapp children, Mina and Frau Schmidt had tickets for was scheduled to depart an hour later. Guarding the Captain's cell hadn't been made any easier with the knowledge that plans were being made to break him out. If anything, it just made it all the more painful. So many times, Rolf had to force himself to remain silent. He so wanted to kneel down, open the food slot and say something to him, to tell him his children would be safe this time tomorrow, that he would be rescued in a matter of days, but he knew he couldn't. No one, not even the Captain, could know. It was just too risky.

When he was let into the house by Max, Rolf could hear nothing short of chaos upstairs. Max clapped his shoulder and chuckled a bit at his confused expression. "Seven children, including little ones, trying not to pack more than two suitcases each, and yet each knowing they will not be coming back here."

Rolf raised his eyebrows. "Even the little ones know they're leaving for good?"

"No, but they can sense it," said Max. "Maria thinks it's best not to tell them everything until they are safely out of the country, and I agree."

Rolf nodded in agreement. "Is my sister upstairs?"

"I think so," said Max, noticing the suitcase Rolf had in one hand. "Go on up. We've got a few minutes."

Rolf smiled and headed up the stairs. But when he saw that Mina was not in her room, Rolf headed in the direction of all the voices and chattering. _This must be where the children's rooms are…maybe she's with Liesl…_

Upon approaching the hallway of the children's rooms, he could distinguish his sister's voice coming from one of them. When Rolf came to the open doorway, he couldn't help smiling. Mina was seated on the floral carpet in the bedroom, with both little girls sitting close beside her as she read from a storybook to them. Rolf patiently waited quietly, smiling softly as Mina finished the story in her quiet, gentle voice.

When it was over, Rolf clapped softly, bring all three's attention to him. "Oh, hello, brother!" said Mina with a bright smile. It filled Rolf's heart with great relief to see her smile like that again.

"I like that one," he said, pointing to the storybook. "You remember Mother used to read that to us?"

Mina nodded with a soft look in her eyes. The three girls got up from the floor. Two fully-packed suitcases lay on each small bed. Seeing Marta struggling to lift one, Rolf made his way to her bed and lifted them up. "May I help you?" he asked with a smile.

Marta smiled shyly and nodded.

Rolf turned to his sister, who was helping Gretl with her bags. "I see you've been spending the day productively."

"Been getting to know all of them today," said Mina, who sounded pleased. "I couldn't pick better people to travel with."

Both of the siblings tried to ignore the little stab of pain in both of their hearts, being reminded that very soon they would be parted.

"Mina's a good reader," said Marta to Rolf before turning to Mina. "Will you read to us on the train?"

"Of course I will," said Mina gently.

"You read as good as Fraulein Maria," said Gretl matter-of-factly.

The sound of laughter made everyone turn to the doorway, where Maria was standing with a pleased smile on her face. "You couldn't ask for a higher compliment from this one, Mina," said Maria, as she playfully tickled the five-year-old that had greeted her with a hug. Looking at Mina, she said sincerely, "Thank you so much for helping these two get packed. I knew they would be in good hands before on this trip, but now I know they'll be in truly great hands."

Mina blushed and bowed her head at the compliment.

In a more somber voice, Maria said, "It's time to go."

* * *

Five minutes later, two taxi cabs that had been hired – as well as Max's car – were lined outside the villa waiting for the nine travelers. Inside the front hall, Maria was saying tearful goodbyes to the younger children. All of them asked when she and their father would be joining them. And all Maria could reply was, "As soon as we possibly can, I promise."

After the five youngest children had been put in the cars, Maria and Frau Schmidt hugged tightly. "Don't worry about us, Maria," said Frau Schmidt. "We will be just fine, and I will guard them like a hawk."

"I know you will," said Maria. "And again, thank you so much."

Liesl and Friedrich approached her to say goodbye. She smiled at the both of them. "I know I can count on the two of you to look after your brother and sisters. After all, you're no longer children but wonderful young adults…I'm so proud of the both of you. And I know your father is, too."

Neither Liesl nor Friedrich could hold back a tear or two. Maria immediately pulled them both in for a hug, pushing back her own tears. "Everything will be all right," she breathed, both to them and to herself. "I promise you: I will not rest until I have brought him back to you all." She kissed the both of them and wiped the tears from their faces.

Then Maria turned to Mina, and gently tucked a loose strand of pale hair behind her ear. "It only gets better from here, my dear."

Mina gave a watery smile, and the two fair-haired women embraced. "Thank you so much," whispered Mina to Maria.

Meanwhile, Rolf was saying goodbye to the oldest two Von Trapp children. To the both of them, he said, "Please look after my sister."

Friedrich nodded, and the two awkwardly shook hands before Friedrich went outside to the cars.

Rolf and Liesl were now facing each other, neither of them knowing what to do. Rolf wanted to hug her goodbye, perhaps kiss her cheek, but he felt too self-conscious in front of her family and his sister. So, awkwardly rubbing his neck, he mumbled, "Well…have a safe journey…"

Liesl nodded, her eyes still very bright. "I'll look after her, and so will Friedrich and Frau Schmidt. Don't worry."

"I know you will," said Rolf, his voice catching a bit.

Liesl bit her lip and couldn't take it anymore. She threw her arms around Rolf and embraced him, and he immediately embraced her back. "Please save him," Liesl breathed. "And please be careful."

"I promise," said Rolf. "To both requests, I promise."

Just before they let go of each other, Liesl kissed his cheek before rushing out of the house to join her brother in Max's car. His touched that cheek with his fingers in silence until he felt a more familiar hand on his arm. He looked down to see his little sister, smiling gently with tears in her eyes. Without words, they embraced tightly, trying to give each other and themselves strength for the separation and the mission to come.

Rolf kissed her forehead and they squeezed hands before Mina made her way outside. No words between them were needed.

Maria and Rolf stood at the front door as the engines of the three cars roared to life. All seven children waved goodbye to Maria and she waved back. Rolf and Mina simply looked at each other. The three full cars then drove away, out of the gates, and round the corner in a cloud of road dust.

Once the sound of the motors had faded, Maria lowered her hand that had been waving and rubbed her face. Phase one of the plan was now complete: the children were on their way to safety. The children would not be with their grandmother for another day and a half, but Maria felt no qualms that they would be just fine.

Maria turned to Rolf to ask if he would like some dinner before Max returned or wait for him, but found herself alone. She went back inside, and heard a strangled sob coming from behind one of the massive pillars. Slowly circling it, she let her footsteps announce herself so as not to scared him. He had his forearm against the pillar, and a fist covering his mouth as if to block the sobs that wanted to come out.

"Rolf?" she said quietly, very gently. "Are you all right?"

The seventeen-year-old took a deep, shaky breath. "I promised my mother…before she died…that I would take care of Mina…and what have I done? That bastard beat her like a rag doll, and what did I do?"

"What _could _you do, Rolf?" said Maria, placing a hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done."

"But there must have been _something!_" said Rolf stubbornly, wiping his eyes. "I should have gotten her out of there sooner…"

"Rolf, listen to me," said Maria, firmly gripping his shoulders and turning him around to face her. "You couldn't have gotten her out of there any sooner than you did. And the fact that you _did _get her out and is now on her way to safety is all that matters. I know Mina doesn't blame you, and neither does anybody else…so neither should you."

In the next moment, Rolf's face crumpled and he looked no older than Marta. Without another word, Maria rested his head on her shoulder while he let all of his sobs out.

* * *

Later that evening, Rolf and Maria were waiting in Georg's office. Dr. Falk was scheduled to arrive at any moment, as had been agreed upon yesterday. Max was by the front door waiting for him.

A few minutes after the clocks had chimed seven, Dr. Falk had rushed into the office, followed by Max. "I have news," he said a bit breathlessly. "The news we've been waiting for."

"What is it?" asked Maria breathlessly, holding her hands so tightly her fingers were white.

"Orders from the Third Reich have come, requesting the Captain to accept the naval commission immediately and report to the naval base at Bremerhaven tomorrow night. Lieutenant Amsel told me at dinner tonight, and he didn't sound happy about it at all."

"So that explains why everybody was so tense there today," said Rolf. _And why nobody went in to beat him up, thank God. _

Maria shook her head slightly. "Does this mean that the Third Reich doesn't know what Herr Zeller has done?"

Hans nodded his head. "When I learned of the Anschluss and heard Zeller and his men whispering about Georg, I thought that they were only looking forward to giving Georg the news of his immediate orders. But when I learned the truth, I knew that Zeller had gone rogue."

Max nodded. "There are two good reasons to believe that: one, Zeller has hated Georg for years and wanted nothing more than to bring him to the lowest point he could go –"

"_That rat bastard," _whispered Maria fiercely with murder in her eyes. All three men looked at her for a moment completely shocked, unaware that while Maria came from a convent she also grew up on a farm with a drunk uncle that had the mouth of a sailor.

Max scratched his neck and continued, unnerved a bit at how much she had sounded like Georg. "And two, the Third Reich would want Georg in top condition to begin training and duty right away, no matter his past outspoken views."

"When I found out where Georg really was yesterday, I knew then that it was only a matter of days before the real order came for him," said Hans. "There is no way that Zeller would go against their direct orders; he enjoys his position too much."

"But he was willing to push his power for his personal revenge," said Max in disgust.

"How do they expect to explain the Captain's physical condition when he arrives in Bremerhaven?" asked Rolf incredulously.

Hans snorted in equal disgust with Max. "They're not going to say anything, and plan to leave Georg to explain himself as if it were _his _fault."

Maria got up abruptly from her chair and began pacing furiously, her face fuming.

"So what's the plan? What do we do?" asked Rolf."

"We act tomorrow morning," said Hans firmly. "Zeller and Amsel have asked me to come at ten o'clock to examine and patch him up as best as possible. Then they are going to put him on a train to Bremerhaven that will arrive that night." He leaned forward and looked at Rolf. "Amsell told me that he is going to have you and I take him to the train station, and escort him to Bremerhaven to make sure he arrives."

"What we are _really_ going to do is this: when we get Georg away from that place and to the train station, we will smuggle him and you onto a train bound for Switzerland. Max, you and Maria will take an earlier train bound for that destination and meet them there."

"No."

All three men turned towards Maria, who had paused in her pacing when she spoke. "What do you mean, Maria?" asked Max.

"Hans," she addressed the doctor. "It wouldn't be wise to help get Georg on that train. Rolf may be getting safely out, but you will be going right back into the lion's den – and they will want your blood when they find out Georg is missing."

"I'll be alright," said Hans.

"No, Hans, you won't," said Max, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What they've done to Georg isn't nearly as bad as to what they do to spies and betrayers; you know that. There are too many people here who need your help in this twisted government. I know you would never abandon them."

Hans sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. "Then what do you propose? There is no way they would entrust this task to only one guard."

"Simple," said Maria, approaching the group of men. "We will have another guard help."

Now all men looked at her as if worried she had a head injury. "Maria, there is no one under the Third Reich's command we can trust," said Max.

"And I know of no other man who would be willing to do this or be trusted with this," said Rolf in worry.

Maria smirked in complete confidence. "_I _do."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

Pain, of all kinds, on all levels, had been the main sensation Georg had experienced in the last sixty hours.

Fortunately for Georg, pain was something that was not foreign to him. He had his fair share of battle scars from his navy days, some of which had been very serious. But he had never experienced the feeling of being trapped, completely trapped, by pain of all kinds.

The beatings he could handle. As a matter of fact, those were the easiest to take in that horrible place. He knew better than to listen to anything Zeller said to him during it, and he knew he could take the physical blows. So, during those times, he would simply close his eyes, protect his head as best he could, and lose himself in a memory from home. This method always got him through the beatings. But being alone was much worse; then he only had himself. His body would ache from the physical pain, and there was no comfortable position he could be in on the cold stone floor. Worse than that were the thoughts that ran through his head, the constant worrying about his children and Maria. _If this is what they're doing to me, what in God's name are they doing to them?_ He didn't even have a window in his room to tell him the time of day it was. All he had to go on was when he felt tired and when his meager meals would be brought to him.

_Hell can't be worse than this…_

* * *

When the heavy door to his cell was pushed open, Georg immediately closed his eyes and brought his hand to his head. He hadn't been beaten for a long while, and he should have known better than to hope they would leave him alone. _Here we go again…_

"There he is," he heard Zeller bark. "Patch him up and then get him out of here. I'm done." His footsteps faded away down a hallway, and Georg became confused. _Done?_

Taking a chance, he slowly opened his eyes and peaked through his fingers. The face he saw was not the one he expected, but it brought him no end of relief.

"Oh, my friend…" said Hans softly, looking at Georg. He was crouched beside him and opening up his medical bag quickly. He heard the sound of his cell door closing. "I wish I had known…"

Rightly so, Georg felt no anger for his friend. He only felt relief to see an ally, even if nothing would change after this. "How could you have?" he managed to croak. This was the first time he had spoken since he'd been captured, and his voice was hoarse.

"Roll over on your back for me," said Hans, and Georg slowly complied, wincing as he did so. Every part of his body ached. He heard Hans sigh and open his shirt. "You may have fractured a rib, hold still."

Georg remained silent as Hans examined him and treated him. He did not complain; he trusted Hans implicitly. He was vaguely aware that someone else was in the room. When he looked, he thought he recognized the telegram delivery boy wearing a cadet's uniform. It made him sick to think that such a boy had tried to go after his daughter, and pointedly kept his gaze away from the misguided youth.

"What time…what day…" he asked after a while.

Hans checked his watch. "About a quarter after ten. You were taken Friday night – it's Monday now."

Georg didn't know if he should feel surprised or relieved. _Not as long as I thought then…_ "What about…Hans, my children…"

"I can't say anything now, Georg," said Hans regretfully. "It's not safe to do so."

Desperate, Georg grabbed Hans's collar so they could lock gazes. He looked into Hans's eyes, trying to get any information this way. Hans did not resist, wanting to give Georg _something_. To his relief, Georg saw no great sadness or regret in Hans's eyes, but instead an expression of reassurance. The message was clear: _I can't say now, but you have no reason to fear._

Satisfied for now, Georg let go of his friend's collar, and allowed him to finish his work.

When Hans was finished, he sighed and said, "Well, safe to say you could be in much better shape. But honestly, Georg, this could be a lot worse. Only two fractured ribs, and no broken bones. Got lots of bruises and some cuts I've cleaned and bandaged as best as I can, but they will heal in a few weeks time. You're dehydrated and you haven't had much to eat; if this had been going on longer, that would have put you in _real _trouble, even if you had no bruises. So, for God's sake, take it easy while your body heals, Georg."

Georg sighed and nodded as much as he could without pain. His thoughts turned to Maria, as they so often did. What would she do in such a position? If it didn't hurt to breathe, he would have chuckled. A small memory gave him his answer…

_Marta moaned pitifully as Maria cleaned her scraped knee. Georg held his seven-year-old securely on his lap, and Maria was kneeling before them, her face calm and sympathetic as she worked. Once she was done, Maria wiped the tears on Marta's cheeks away. "I'm going to put the cream on now before I bandage your knee. It's going to sting, so hold on to your papa's hand, all right?"_

_ The little girl obeyed, and Georg gladly held her little hand in his big one. When Maria gently applied the cream, Marta closed her eyes tight and bit her lip to stop from crying out, even as silent tears fell down her cheeks. Georg had to smile at his daughter's show of bravery. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "That's my sweet heart."_

_ "All done," Maria said with a smile once the bandage was firmly on._

_ Marta wiped her cheeks. "I'm sorry I ran so fast, Father," said Marta. "I know you say to always be careful."_

_ "It was an accident, Marta," said Georg, setting her back on her feet. "I'm not angry at all. You've learned your lesson now, I think."_

_ Marta nodded, looking down at her knee._

_ Maria noticed the sour look on her usually sweet face and chuckled. Catching Marta's eyes, she said, "Find the silver lining, Marta."_

_ The sour look disappeared and became a thoughtful look. After a moment, Marta tentatively answered, "I could have scraped _both _knees."_

_ Maria laughed and squeezed her hands. "That's right. Now, go and join your siblings outside again. They won't make you run anymore today."_

_ Marta nodded and obeyed her governess. The two adults watched her disappear with proud, loving looks on their faces. Soon Georg's gaze shifted to Maria, his look becoming one of awe and admiration. She noticed it and asked, "What is it?"_

_ "Find the silver lining," he said. "That's good advice." _

_ Maria nodded. "What else can you do in these kinds of situations if you don't want to be miserable?" With that, Maria nodded at him and followed Marta back outside. Georg watched her the whole way._

_ Georg chuckled at the way she put it, but he was quiet. There had been a time when he wanted nothing more in life than to be miserable and angry. But not anymore. Thanks to his children…and thanks to her._

The memory gave him comfort beyond words. Maria would not want him wallowing in self-pity; she would want him to find a silver lining. So he took Hans's words to heart, knowing his state really could have been worse.

Hans packed up his medical bag and stood up, motioning to the young guard. "Rolf, help me please." Both men helped Georg get onto his feet; Georg felt confused at Hans using a first-name basis with this young man.

They walked Georg to the door, and Hans stood in front of him with a look of great regret and compassion. He placed both hands on Georg's shoulders with care. "I hope we will meet again someday, my friend. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Georg could feel this was a true goodbye, and that Hans knew more than he could reveal about the future. All Georg could do was nod his head slowly and say, "Be careful, Hans."

Hans nodded, and apologized with his eyes as he pulled something from his pocket. "I'm sorry," he said, and then Georg could see nothing but black.

* * *

Once the Captain's eyes were covered and his hands were bound, Rolf knocked on the cell door. In the next moment, it was opened by the other young guard working with them. Large sunglasses and the cadet's cap made it hard to see any distinguishing features.

Rolf held the Captain by the elbow, while Dr. Falk held his other elbow, guiding him down the long hallway. The other guard followed behind them. Rolf was thankful that the three of them encountered nobody on their way out of that terrible building, and he saw the Captain take a deep breath once in the fresh air. He certainly couldn't blame the older man, after being trapped in that hole.

Dr. Falk helped Georg into the back of his car, and Rolf took the seat beside him. The other guard took the passenger seat in front. Dr. Falk got the motor running, and then they were speeding away from the factory forever. As the car sped on, Dr. Falk spoke in a low voice to the other guard, so that Rolf and the Captain couldn't distinguish what they were saying. Rolf didn't really try to; he knew the other guard would tell him everything once they were on the moving train.

The eighteen-year-old couldn't help but stare at the man beside him. He sat as straight as a block of wood; no muscle in his body was relaxed. His torn, dirty clothes couldn't disguise all of the bruises on him, and Rolf knew it must hurt him to be so tense. The bound hands were clenched into tight, shaking fists. _No wonder I've always been a bit afraid of him._

Finally, the train station came into view. But Dr. Falk did not stop the car at or near the entrance. Instead, he drove around the building until he was by a secluded side entrance, close to one of the tracks. A train was stopped there, and a whistle from far down the front said it was nearly time for it to go.

Once the car was stopped, Dr. Falk and the other guard got out of the car, and helped the Captain out as Rolf too exited the vehicle. The other guard got a suitcase out of the trunk and handed it to Rolf. The doctor looked at him and the other guard intently, and said, "The baggage car is the second last of the train. Sneak him on when no one is looking, but hurry. Once the train is moving, you can start, but don't move to the compartment until you're out of Austria. You'll hear the announcement."

Rolf nodded, and so did the other guard. He clapped both of their shoulders and said, "Good luck," before going back to his car and driving away. Once out of sight, Rolf and the other guard nodded at each other and each took an elbow of the Captain's. When they reached the edge of the building, the other guard peaked around to see if anybody – crew members or conductors – were walking around. There was nobody. Quickly, the two of them dragged the Captain – as gently as they could while hurrying – away from the building and towards the baggage car. Rolf opened the door, and the other guard guided the blinded and bound Captain up the steps and into the safety of the luggage hold.

The inside of the car had minimum lighting with cheap electric bulbs above them, and the suitcases of luggage was abundant, forming small mountains and hills of cases. Once inside, the other guard led Georg to one of the walls and stood him there so he could lean against it. The minutes passed in tense silence until finally, after a shrill whistle in the distance, the car jerked, and then began to move.

Both Rolf and the other guard breathed a great sigh of relief. The hard part was over. The other guard, after removing the sunglasses, approached Georg, taking a pocket knife out so the ropes binding his wrists would be cut. "I'll get our change of clothes out," said Rolf, turning around so he could do just that.

But before he could take out the last item of clothing, he heard the sound of the briefest shriek and something being shoved against the wall. He turned around and was met with a horrible sight.

The Captain, his hands now free but still blindfolded, was holding the other guard against the wall with one hand. Around the other guard's throat. _"Haven't you people brought me low enough? You let me go now, or I swear to God..." _The other guard tried gasping for breath, tried pulling the hand away, but it was no use - even in his condition, the Captain was very strong.

"CAPTAIN, NO!" screamed Rolf, rushing towards the Captain and trying to pull him away. The other guard's efforts had now stopped. "LET HER GO! LET HER GO _NOW!_"


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

_Her?_

Hearing that single word was enough to break Georg's desperate resolve to escape. He immediately let go of the neck he had been squeezing; his palm burned from the act. He heard and felt the other guard fall to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Immediately after, he felt hands push him back with a _"Get away from her!"_ which caused him to almost lose his footing and stumble back.

_What the hell is going on? _Georg still had the blindfold over his eyes, and all he could hear above the rumble of the train was the frantic, terrified murmurs of the young guard. His hands now free, he fumbled behind his head to untie the fabric, an ice-cold fear rising in his chest.

When the blindfold came off and he could see what was before him, Georg wished he hadn't taken it off. The young guard was leaning over the body of the other guard. Both were in the standard khaki uniforms, but the face of the other guard was unmistakably female. And not just any female.

Georg stood frozen in horror. _Oh, God, no…_

"Maria?" called the boy. "_Maria? _Oh, God, she's not breathing!"

This unfroze Georg in an instant. All of his physical pain went to the farthest corner of his mind as he rushed towards Maria's limp form. The boy was right not to try and stop him, for Georg would have thrown him out of the way if he had to. Bending down over Maria's face, the boy's terrible observation was confirmed. _No, no, no, oh please, God, anything but this…_Nearly frantic now, Georg pressed his ear to her chest to listen for a heartbeat. There was one, but it was faint and slow. And something else was not right. Looking down at her, Georg saw that her chest was flat, as if she had bound it…to disguise her.

"Where is that knife she dropped? Give it to me!" Georg ordered the young man, as he began to unbutton the shirt Maria wore. The boy saw what he meant to do, and immediately picked it up from where it had dropped on the floor and handed it to Georg. Working as fast as he could while still being careful – inwardly cursing the bumping of the train – Georg cut the linen straps binding her chest until they fell open. Thankful Maria wore a chemise, he watched in relief as her chest expanded, now free of binding.

But still she did not breathe. _I am _not _going to lose her like this! _Desperate, Georg began CPR. He opened her mouth and held her face as he breathed into her. He'd been taught the procedure in the navy long ago, and poured everything he had into the process –first breathing into her mouth, then the chest compressions, then all over again. He poured all he had into this process, willing that she be saved, that she would not…

_Maria, please…_he prayed as he breathed into her for a third time. _Please, my love, please don't leave me…Oh, God, forgive me…_

Then, her own sweet breath came into his own mouth. Georg lifted his head, looking at her through tears. Her eyelids fluttered as she gained her breath again, but she did not wake up. He placed his palm on her chest, which was rising and falling steadily now, and he felt her heartbeat. A huge sigh of relief escaped him, and a tear fell down from each eye onto her. Embarrassed and ashamed, Georg tenderly wiped them off her cheek.

The full impact of his actions had fallen upon him, now that she was breathing again. The deepest shame and regret filled him, and also the realization that, after what had just happen, this would be the first and last chance he had to touch her so tenderly. Tears blurring his eyes again, he bent down to her face. Her eyelids fluttered slightly but she did not stir. Georg placed a kiss that wouldn't wake a baby on her lips, then brought his own to her ear. He only whispered a few words in her ear, but they held his whole heart.

Then, he lifted his head, and dragged his body away from hers. His physical pain was coming back a hundredfold now, and he knew it was because of what he had just done. He barely felt the young guard help him up, and guide him to a dark and sheltered corner, where the stacks of suitcases blocked his view of Maria.

"Leave me…" he hissed through his teeth, which were gritted in pain. "See to her, please…"

The boy obeyed his request and walked away. Georg laid himself down upon the cold wood floor, and the jolts and rumbles of the train wracked through him just like the fists and boots of Zeller and his cronies. But he welcomed them as tears spilled from his eyes.

For the second time in his life, he would have welcomed death gladly, for death seemed sweet relief compared to his reality.

* * *

Maria's journey back to the realm of consciousness was a slow one. One sense came back, then another and another, one by one, very slowly. Smells so familiar and words she couldn't make out swam in her foggy mind. Her body was being shaken and jolted about, though she could not move a limb, and loud noise filled her ears.

Finally, Maria opened her eyes, only to see a cheap light bulb hanging from a ceiling, its light flickering in quite an irritating way. But that was soon blocked by the appearance of Rolf's face over her. "Oh, Maria, thank God! How are you feeling?"

Her thoughts still quite foggy, Maria opened her mouth to answer, but all that escaped was a weak croak. She tried again with the same result. Confused, Maria brought her hand to her neck, but when she pressed on the flesh there, Maria winced in pain. Still she gently touched her neck; it was tender even to the slightest touch. Her mind was clearer now, and what had happened came back to her.

She looked back up at Rolf with terror in her eyes, the message clear: _Please tell me it's not true._

All Rolf could do in response was look back at her with devastated eyes, shake his head and whisper, "I'm so sorry…"

Maria's eyes filled with fresh tears as Rolf helped her sit up. After wiping her eyes, she rasped, "Where is he?"

Rolf pointed to a dark, protected corner of the compartment. "We're close to reaching the border. You should change out of that horrible uniform."

As he helped Maria stand up, she felt the linen binds she had wrapped so securely around her torso fall torn to the floor. She looked at Rolf in confusion while covering her chest.

"The Captain cut those away when we saw you…had stopped breathing…he performed CPR and you started breathing again."

The thought of the Captain performing CPR on her, in spite of everything, made her blush. Rolf was now rummaging through a suitcase they had brought with them and took out a bundle of clothes. Then he led Maria to another secluded alcove made of stacked suitcases where she could have some privacy. Vaguely, Maria noticed that Rolf had already changed.

Once she was holding her bundle of clothes, Maria breathed to Rolf as loudly as she could, "Leave me…see to him, please…"

The ghost of a smile flitted over Rolf's face. "That's exactly what he told me."

Tears filled Maria's eyes again, and looked Rolf straight in the eye. "Be good to him…" she rasped, fighting to be heard. "You know…he didn't mean to…"

Rolf nodded, for he did indeed know. How could he not after watching the Captain with Maria after starting her breathing again, or after seeing Maria now defend him as valiantly as ever, even without her voice.

He was a teenage boy, true, but that didn't mean he was blind or stupid.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

Georg felt a hand gently tapping his shoulder, and a voice say over the rumble of the train beneath him, "Captain?"

Slowly, he opened his eyes, cursing God that he had not sent a bolt of lightning down to punish him. Or had he? His entire body ached and screamed in agony from his wounds, and the cold sweat he felt forming on his body forced him to conclude he was getting a fever. _Most likely from my body going into shock from everything that's happened. _

His vision clearing, Georg saw the blond young man leaning over him cautiously. He had changed out of the Nazi cadet uniform and into dark blue pants, a white linen shirt and dark gray sweater. His memory re-engaging again, he croaked, "You're the telegram delivery boy."

The young man nodded. "I was, yes, but not anymore. My name is Rolf Gruber."

Georg tried to sit up, but all he could manage to do was rest on his elbows. "Easy, sir," said Rolf, reaching out a bit but not daring to touch him. "You'll only hurt yourself more if you don't take it easy."

"I honestly wouldn't mind that…" murmured Georg, and Rolf barely managed to hear him.

"Well, you have to change," said Rolf, motioning to a pile of folded clothes he had set down beside him. "We're almost to the Swiss border, which is when we have to sneak into the compartment we've booked. We can't look like we've stowed away in the baggage car." Seeing how much effort it took Georg to move, Rolf hesitantly and fearfully asked, "Would you allow me to help you?" He held out his arm for Georg to take.

The words that the young man told him barely made any sense to Georg. They were heading to safety and not danger? Wanting answers – more than anything to distract himself from thinking of what just happened – Georg grasped the arm and was helped to his feet. "Tell me exactly what's going on while you do, please."

"That's a long story," said Rolf. "We should wait until we're in the compartment and safely over the border before I tell the whole tale. But you should know that your children are all safely out of the country and on their way to their grandmother in England. Frau Schmidt is accompanying them."

Immeasurable relief flooded Georg at this news. His children were safe and out of the country. "Thank God…" he breathed. "But…why did Maria not go with them?"

Rolf sighed. "That _was _the original plan…Dr. Falk was originally going to accompany us. But that would put him in great danger when he came back to Austria, so we needed another person. It was Maria's idea that she play the part of a guard, brought under the pretense that she was my cousin just starting out. With her short hair, sunglasses she had been wearing and the way she disguised herself, no one suspected anything…"

_Including myself…_thought Georg, feeling even more disgusted. In another minute, he was in new clothes and it was a relief. It would have felt wonderful had his whole body not ached and not had a fever beginning. Locking eyes with Rolf, he asked, "Is she awake? Is she all right?"

Rolf nodded. "She's awake and alert, but…"

Panic began to rise in him. "But what?"

Rolf sighed, and the next words were very difficult for him. "Her voice is gone, after what…just don't press her to talk."

As gently as the words were spoken, to Georg it was a kick in the gut worse than any of the others he had received. In a state of painful numbness, he barely heard a whistle and bell clanging in the near distance.

Rolf breathed a sigh of relief. "We're officially in Switzerland, and out of Hitler's realm. Come, we need to get to our compartment."

In a state of painful numbness, Georg took Rolf's arm and was led out of his dark corner.

* * *

Maria stood at the doorway out of the baggage car and to the rest of the train. In her hand she held the suitcase which now held the horrible Nazi uniforms. Maria vowed to burn them once they reached their destination, as they should be. She now wore a simple, modest traveling dress and shoes. Her throat still felt constricted, and she took slow, even breaths to avoid any soreness. She was very nervous about seeing the Captain again; she knew he would not hurt her, but she didn't know how he would act around her. Thinking of how he initially handled his wife's death, she knew that he would put all of the blame on himself and ignore the fact that it was an accident. She knew that it would be up to her to make him see the truth, but how could she do that when she could barely talk?

_Actions speak louder than words, Maria, _she thought.

But she didn't have any longer to think, for at that moment Rolf and the Captain came out of the dark corner he had put himself. Rolf was leading him by the arm towards her; the Captain's movements were as slow and careful as her breathing. She was glad he was in the fresh change of clothes. His head was hung low, as if determined not to look up at her.

When they stopped, Rolf took the suitcase from Maria's hand. "I'll check to make sure the coast is clear." With that, Rolf slipped through the door and left the two of them alone.

Maria turned to look at the Captain, but he would not look at her. He had his head determinedly, his jaw set tight; his whole body was rigid. She lowered her gaze to his hands, which she expected to find balled into fists, but they weren't. The left hand's fingers were wiggling and shaking restlessly, a gesture that was familiar to Maria. He always seemed to do that when uncomfortable, nervous or worried. Her heart went out to him, and thought she couldn't yet speak to him, she could make an action.

So, taking a deep breath, Maria reached out and firmly took his left hand, stilling his restless fingers. The Captain nearly jumped when he felt her touch, and looked down at their hands in shock. Maria kept her hold firm, entwining their fingers and keeping her gaze on his face, so he could meet her eyes when he eventually did look at her.

When he did, Maria nearly lost her breath at the self-loathing, grief and regret shining in his eyes. Though she hadn't known him then, Maria had an intuition that these eyes had held this same exact look in the aftermath of his wife's death. But perhaps even then it hadn't been this strong…_What kind of hell has he been through in his life? _

His mouth opened, and he spoke. "Maria, I'm so-"

But he got no further, for Maria had reached up and pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. It worked, and both were shocked at the contact – and the electricity it produced, both nearly losing their breath. Maria said nothing, but gently shook her head and gave the ghost of a smile. The message was clear: _There is nothing to apologize for._

As she lowered her finger from his lips, Rolf reappeared again. "All right, the coast is clear. Follow me." He noticed their joined hands and how close they were standing, and turned back around with a smile on his face. Maria and the Captain exited the baggage car together, hand-in-hand.

Their compartment was not far from the baggage car, and they encountered nobody on the way there. Once inside the private compartment Rolf had led them to – the suitcase safely in the luggage rack above – they all sat down after safely shutting the compartment door. The day outside in Switzerland was absolutely beautiful, and sunlight streamed in through the window bringing a cheering light inside.

Rolf sat on one side, while Maria and the Captain on the other. Their hands remained joined between them by silent, mutual agreement. "So," said Rolf after a moment of silence. "I suppose you will want to hear the entire story, then, sir?"

The Captain nodded. "You would be right. But first, tell me: are we on our way to England?"

Rolf shook his head. "We are actually going to Zurich first. Max took an overnight train there last night, and is meeting us at the station."

The Captain thought about this for a moment, and then nodded slowly; he seemed to have no objection.

For the rest of the trip, which only lasted about an hour, Rolf filled in the entire story of what had happened since the Captain had been taken, also telling about his own past and family so the Captain would better understand how he had become involved. However, Rolf tactfully made no mention of his relationship with Liesl; the last thing he wanted was to make the Captain angry again.

Maria was silent throughout the ride, for the sake of her voice. Both men couldn't know, but she could feel it slowly coming back. A stewardess had stopped by and had brought them water and ice. Both Maria and Georg drank a lot of it, and the ice was wrapped for Georg, to cool his head while Aspirin from the First-Aid kit in the car cooled his fever.

During the entire train ride in the compartment, Maria's and the Captain's hands never let go of each other.

* * *

When the train slowed and came to a stop in the train station of Zurich, all three of them couldn't deny the relief they felt to be away from the realm of the Third Reich. When they came out of the compartment, they blended in perfectly with the other departing passengers coming off the train. Rolf led the way with the suitcase, following the signs that would lead them to the entrance, with Maria and Georg behind him, their arms securely linked.

Once outside in the open air, it wasn't long before they all spotted Max standing by a car he must have rented. Once he spotted them, a look of great relief came over his face, and he approached his best friend right away. Grasping his hand with both of his, he said, "Oh, Georg, thank God."

Georg nodded, looking equally relieved to see his old friend again.

Then Max turned to Rolf and clapped his shoulder. "I take it the operation was a success?"

"Yes," said Rolf. "When they discover that the Captain and I never made it to Bremerhaven, it is us who will be blamed and not Dr. Falk. His hands are clean. No doubt my father will be reprimanded as well." And he did not look at all sorry about that.

Max gave a satisfied nod, and then turned to Maria. But once he got a look at her, his eyes widened in horror. "My God, dear girl," he gasped. "What happened to your _neck?_"

Just like that, as if a bucket of ice water had been dropped on the three travellers, the mood changes. Looking horrified herself, Maria brought her hands to her neck and couldn't help but look over at the Captain, who looked just as horrified and also nauseated. Rolf covered his face with his hands.

The inevitable bruises had begun to show.

Max watched this reaction in great trepidation, for he could sense that he would regret getting the answer.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ** _I know, I know, it is unforgivable for me to not have updated this story in so long, considering my usual rate. I can only give one excuse: Benedict Cumberbatch. Watch the BBC's Sherlock and you won't blame me at all. Don't worry, though - the updates on this story will be a lot quicker now._

* * *

**Nineteen**

Late that night, Rolf and Max got into a taxi cab bound for the train station, with Rolf's luggage in the trunk and his train and ferry tickets in his jacket pockets.

During the planning, no one had been naïve enough to believe that Georg would be found in perfect physical condition, and that he would need time before reuniting with his family in England. So, it had been decided that, once the three of them were safe in Switzerland, Rolf would go on ahead to England and reunite with his sister and the Von Trapp children, while Maria would stay behind with Georg for a few weeks while his condition improved. Of course, these plans had been made before the incident on the train had happened, but Maria had insisted to Rolf and Max that the plan go ahead unchanged.

Once the taxi had taken off from the lodge that Max, Maria and Georg would spend the night in, Max finally allowed himself to ask: "What happened, Rolf? I know that hands made those bruises on her neck. What kind of trouble did you all run into getting out of Austria?"

Rolf gave a deep sigh and ran a hand over his face. "God knows that would have been easier…"

Max felt his alarm grow. "Easier? What the hell happened?"

Rolf finally looked Max in the eye with a somber expression. "It's bad, Herr Dettweiler. _Very _bad."

"Tell me anyway," said Max, feeling real fear now.

So Rolf took a deep breath and told Max, in a low voice, the entire story of what had happened during their escape from Austria. He was finished by the time they arrived at the train station, and Max got out of the car with a truly horrified expression on his face. He was in such a state of shock, he couldn't even help Rolf get his suitcase out of the taxi. It wasn't until they were on the platform waiting for his train that he could speak again.

"This is bad…_very _bad," he said, echoing Rolf's earlier words.

Rolf nodded. "I know."

Max shook his head. "No, you really don't, Rolf. You didn't know Georg when he lost his wife. For weeks he was locked in his study, drinking himself into a stupor Couldn't even face children. The funeral was barely over before he sold their house and moved the family to the villa by the lake. I'm sure you've heard from Liesl how he was after that. I will thank Maria every day for pulling him out of that state and opening his eyes and heart again…"

Max heaved a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "But do you see, Rolf? _That _was the state he was in when he lost the woman he loved and it wasn't his fault. Think of how he will be _now_, when he…" Max shook his head sadly. "He won't be able to bring himself to look at her again…"

Now it was Rolf's turn to sigh deeply. "Even if he is in love with her?"

Max caught Rolf's eye again. "_Especially _if, and I _know _he is. From the cradle, he had been raised to do what is honorable, no matter how he may feel."

"But Maria loves him, too," said Rolf hopefully. "And I _know _she doesn't blame him for what happened. She's too good to do that."

Max nodded slowly. "You're right…and considering the fact that she is the only one who can seem to get some sense thorugh his thick skull…there may be some hope yet. I only hope it will be enough. I cannot watch that man and his family fall apart a second time."

Just then, Rolf's train pulled into the station, slowly coming to a stop on the platform. The two men got up and faced each other. "You're clear about your route?" asked Max.

"Yes, I'll be fine," said Rolf. "And everything went all right at the bank this afternoon?"

Max nodded. "Everything is all settled. He and Maria will be with you all in a few weeks; I'll make sure you all are telegraphed when they are on their way." He put his hands on the young man's shoulders, knowing full well that this may very likely be the last time he would see him again. "I haven't known you long, Rolf, but no words could ever convey how grateful I and Dr. Falk are for your help in all of this."

"I did this as much for myself and my sister as for the Von Trapp family," said Rolf fairly with a shrug. "But you are welcome."

The conductor called for passengers to board, so with a final smile exchanged, Rolf picked up his suitcase and headed onto the train. Max watched as the train pulled away, mentally preparing himself for the next few weeks. Maria was going to need all the help she could get.

* * *

_She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. She couldn't hear. She could only feel the hand like an iron clamp around her throat and the fear masked as rage radiating from the attacker she loved so much. She tried to tell him to stop, that it wasn't what he thought, but how can you speak when you can't breathe? _

With a terrible gasp, Maria woke from her dream. With wide eyes she sat up, trying to regain a normal breathing rate. With her hands, she wiped the cold sweat from her brow and the tears from her cheeks, silently berating herself. Why was she having nightmares of what had happened? Her Captain was no monster, and he would never had done that had he known…Why couldn't her subconscious understand that when her heart did?

_No matter the circumstances, Maria, _said her conscience – which had a voice very similar to the Reverend Mother – _the reality is that you had a near-death experience, and a very frightening one at that. Do not be so naïve as to think it will not have an effect on you. _

She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. Not feeling sleepy anymore, Maria got up and put her simple robe on over her nightgown. Walking to her window, she saw a taxi pull up to the lodge and Max get out. She was glad that Rolf had made it onto the train. She'd grown fond of the young man, and couldn't be more grateful for all he had done. If anybody deserved Liesl's heart, it was him.

As she watched Max enter the lodge, she heard disturbing sounds coming from the room next door – the room she knew that the Captain occupied. Without thinking twice, Maria rushed out of her room and quietly opened the door to his. He lay on his back, tossing a bit in the throes of a nightmare, his face grimaced in pain at each movement because of his still healing ribs.

Maria, silent and quick as a summer wind, went to the bed and sat down beside him. With one hand she pushed gently down on his shoulder to still him, and with her other she stroked his face and hair soothingly. Her voice, though still quiet and a bit hoarse, was usable again, and she hummed a sweet lullaby to him as she stroked him. He stilled and calmed almost immediately, and became as peaceful as a sleeping baby in only a few minutes.

Looking at him, Maria knew that, no matter how traumatic her experience may have been, what he had gone through had been at least one hundred times worse. She would have to set aside her own pain in order to help him work through his. And she knew she would do this gladly, even for the rest of her life. A wave of tenderness sweeping over her, she bent down and brushed her lips over his forehead, almost timidly. After all, she had never kissed a man in any way before.

Feeling certain that he would be all right now, Maria got up from the bed and turned to the door, only to see Max leaning against the open doorway with a small smile on his face. Silently, he beckoned for her to come out, and she did.

Once the door was shut softly, Maria turned to Max to explain. "I heard him having a nightmare…I didn't want him to hurt himself."

His smile grew warmer as he looked at her with apologetic eyes. "After knowing just what happened on the way here, seeing that could not make me happier than I could be by the sight." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "How are you, my dear? Truly?"

She took a deep breath and nodded a bit. "I'll be all right. I know I will be. After all, it was an accident. I know that, Rolf knows that, and now you know that. What's important now is that _he _know it."

Max nodded in agreement, and gave her a comforting hug.

She pulled away and asked, "What time is our train leaving tomorrow?"

"Half past eight," said Max. "Thankfully, the train ride isn't even an hour long, since Lake Lucerne is just to the south of here. Elsa and my sister Philomena will be waiting for us at the Schraeder Villa, and are prepared to have us as long as it takes for Georg to heal."

Maria took a relieved breath, but then asked, "You are sure that Baroness Schraeder will be all right with me there?" Her mind couldn't help but go back to the last conversation they had together, and was in no way clear about how the older woman thought of her.

Max gave a small smile. Elsa had told him what had happened the night of the ball, and squeezed Maria's shoulders again. "You have nothing to worry about, my dear. Now, go get some sleep, and we'll see you in the morning."

Maria nodded, and went back into her own room. Leaning against the door, she gingerly touched her bruised neck. She prayed a silent prayer that they – and her subconsious bruises – would heal as quickly as possible.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **_Here's the next update! We're over halfway through here, and honestly, this may be my last SOM fic for a while. Sherlock and Downton Abbey have strong holds on me (and anybody who's seen those shows will completely understand). Please watch and read those, and keep up the great support!_

* * *

**Twenty**

It was safe to say that the Schraeder summer villa on the northern shore of Lake Lucerne in Switzerland was Elsa's favorite place in the world. When her husband had first courted her, he had very wisely brought her here before he proposed. Any doubts she'd had disappeared when she first came to this beautiful place. Looking back, Elsa realized that one of the reasons she had become so keen to marry Georg when he had brought her to Salzburg was the fact that his home was similar to her summer villa: lovely, peaceful, by a lake. Thankfully, she had come to her senses.

Now, she waited anxiously for the party that was arriving from Zurich on her verandah. The day was absolutely beautiful, for which she was very thankful. God knows that poor Georg would need all the help he could get to fully recover.

The day after she and Georg had broken off their engagement, Elsa had immediately left Austria for her villa by the lake, glad that she really had no ill feelings about the situation. The next day, she'd received a late night phone call from Max, who asked if he, his sister, and some friends could come in the very near future for a few-week stay. Elsa had said yes immediately; she loved Max and his twin sister Philomena, who were both such rays of sunshine. As for the unnamed guests, Elsa trusted them both that they would not bring anybody she would not want to welcome.

It hadn't been until the previous day, when Philomena had arrived from Austria, that both women had learned the full story. Max had telephoned from Zurich in the afternoon, explained everything, and by the end of the conversation, the two women were in a state of horrified shock.

"What time does their train come in again?" asked Elsa anxiously, looking towards the glass doors out to the veranda.

Philomena looked at her elegant wristwatch. "It should have come in about fifteen minutes ago, so they should be arriving any minute."

Elsa gave a heavy sigh and tried sipping some tea to calm her nerves. "Philomena, please be honest with me: Do you think, if I had gracefully bowed out sooner, things could have turned out better?"

Philomena reached her hand across the table and patted Elsa. "I highly doubt it, Elsa. Those monsters wanted him from the start…"

Elsa sighed, deciding to take comfort in that fact for now. "I am so happy that Maria is with him. She is his best hope of making a full recovery as quickly as possible."

Max's twin sister smiled at this, happy to see that Elsa bore no jealousy or grudge to the situation. "You really believe there is love between the two?"

Elsa looked pointedly at the other woman. "You have not yet seen them together, my dear Philomena. When I saw them dance at that party…there was never really any doubt. I was stupid not to end it that night, rather than make things worse. But what can you do to change the past? Nothing."

Before their conversation could continue any further, they could see several figures (most familiar) approaching the glass doors and finally coming through them once opened. Elsa waved to her butler to spare the introductions for there was no need.

Philomena got up immediately to embrace her twin brother. "I'm so glad you all got here safely," she said. She then turned to Georg and gave him a warm smile and gentle pat of the cheek. "I'd hug you, but I don't think your ribs couldn't handle it."

"You've got that right," muttered Georg, but he managed to give a small smile to the woman.

As Elsa greeted Max and Georg, Philomena approached the young woman who must be the famous Maria. The only thing average about the girl was her height, as far as Philomena was concerned. Though she couldn't have been any older than twenty-two, there was a gravity about her that was beyond her years. Her strawberry-blonde hair was cut short in a pixie style that suited her, and her big blue eyes reflected a passion for life. But it was dimmed now, and that showed in her nervous and self-conscious body posture. Her hands were at her coat collar, which she made sure was covering up her neck.

Philomena gave her a kind smile and said, "So this is the young woman who saved the Von Trapp family."

These words caused Maria to blush beet red and shake her head vigorously. "Oh, no, I didn't –"

"Yes, you did."

The softly spoken words came from the head of said family, and everyone looked at him, no one more shocked than Maria. He was looking at her with such adoration, gratitude and guilt it broke her heart. Not wanting him to see the tears he had brought to her eyes, she averted her gaze.

Max, who wanted to lightened the atmosphere and save these important conversations for a time when Georg was in better physical condition. "Come, Georg, let's get you settled," he said, and the two men made their way inside, followed by the butler.

Now the three women were left alone on the veranda. With the Captain gone, Maria's hands relaxed so she could take each woman's hands in proper greetings. When the formalities were done, Elsa said, "Philomena, would you excuse us for a bit? We'll be back down soon."

Philomena nodded, smiling in understanding for she knew what this was about. "I'll be sure to have a cup of tea ready for you when you come back down, dear."

Maria returned Philomena's kind smile before nervously following Elsa back into her villa.

* * *

The last place Maria expected to be led was to Elsa's walk-in closet. Maria could not help but gawp just a little bit: she'd never known anybody to have so many clothes before. And of such high quality as well! Thankfully, Maria was able to keep from blurting this aloud.

But Elsa could read the look on her face, and merely chuckled. "All my life, fashion has been both my mortal weakness and my strongest suit." Elsa went to one of the elegant mahogany drawers, and opened it for Maria to see. Inside was nestled dozens of beautiful hermes scarves of varying colors and patterns. Maria gave a soft gasp and involuntarily lifted a hand to cover her neck.

Elsa gave her a compassionate look. "You are welcome to use these for as long as you are here, my dear. I can't imagine what you went through escaping."

Maria's vision became blurry, and she turned away to wipe away the new tears. "We…ran into a bit, but we weren't discovered. The Captain…he blames himself, when it was an accident…That's the worst part."

Elsa sighed, not surprised at all. "Good gracious, that's typical Georg. I didn't know there was such a thing as being 'too noble' until I met him."

Maria said nothing. Right then and there, she decided that she would not tell anyone else what had really happened to cause her bruises. As far as she was concerned, the whole affair had been a tragic accident, and it hadn't been the real Captain who had done that. She couldn't bear for anybody to look at him with horror and pity because of it, or think he was a dangerous and horrible man.

So, she approached the drawer and hesitantly reached out to touch a light blue one. "Thank you, Baroness…this _would _make things a lot easier for me."

Unexpectedly, Elsa took both of Maria's hands and looked at her quite seriously. "This is the least I can do, Maria. I deeply regret the circumstances of our last meeting, and how I frightened you away. I can only be so happy and grateful that the both of you are now safe and recovering."

Maria did not stop her smile of relief, and knew that she no longer had to fear Elsa Schraeder.

* * *

Georg spent the afternoon in his room at the villa. His body knew what it needed, and it was spent in a deep sleep. Thankfully, in the soft light of day, his sleep was not tampered with nightmares. Perhaps the knowledge that he was in a safe and familiar place had a hand in that, but when he woke up, he knew the reason immediately:

Maria was in the room, and the sight was so beautiful.

She was curled up in a comfortable armchair by the window, engrossed in a book. She had changed into the blue dress he thought was so beautiful on her, and even the fact that she had an hermes scarf around her neck didn't hurt him because it blended so well with her outfit. The afternoon sun poured in through the open window onto her, causing her to look so radiant…

The young woman must have sensed his stare after a while, for she looked up from her book and gasped at the sight of him awake. She immediately closed her book and got up from her chair. "I'm sorry, sir, I just…" She walked to the bed and held out a folded piece of paper to him. "I wanted you to see this right away."

He took the paper from her and unfolded it, finding that it was a telegram that had arrived around midday. It was from London, England and his mother-in-law:

_Dear Georg – STOP – The children and their companions have arrived and are safe with me. – STOP – Greatly looking forward to your joining them. – STOP – Hope to hear from you soon. – STOP – Elisabeth Whitehead._

Relief that he had not known since the navy flooded through Georg's body. He rested his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. "Thank God…" he muttered.

"Yes, thank God," he heard Maria say with emotion. He opened his eyes to look at her, and found her just as relieved and happy as he was with the news. Her smile was so lovely, and she was smiling at _him_.

Wanting to keep on this happy turn of events, his gaze shifted to the book in Maria's hands. "What is that you're reading?"

As if she had forgotten about it, Maria looked down at it and gave an embarrassed, "Oh, it's…one of the books in English you ordered for the children. I'd begun reading it to them before…"

"Which is it?"

"_The Hobbit, or There and Back Again._"

"Any good?"

"Very good and entertaining, actually, which explains why I…" She was still quite embarrassed.

Then he said something she didn't expect: "Would you read it to me?"

Maria looked at him in shock. "Really, sir? You wouldn't prefer something more –"

"After what I've gone through, Maria, I _need _something like this." _And I don't want you to leave me alone, and I want to hear your lovely voice that has returned to you, thank God._

Maria gave a soft, shy smile and settled down in her chair again. "All right...but only if we take turns."

They smiled at each other, all of their demons banished for the moment.


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty One**

In _The Hobbit, _Bilbo Baggins and his companions come to the Last Homely House in the hidden valley of Rivendell for a fortnight of rest and peace, watched over and protected by the High Elves. Of this lovely time period, the narrator of the story has this to say:

_Now it is a strange thing, but things that are good to have and days that are good to spend are soon told about, and not much to listen to; while things that are uncomfortable, palpitating, and even gruesome, may make a good tale, and take a deal of telling anyway. They stayed long in that good house, fourteen days at least, and they found it hard to leave. Bilbo would gladly have stopped there for ever and ever – even supposing a wish would have taken him right back to his hobbit-hole without trouble. Yet there is little to tell about their stay._

The same could very well be said for Maria and Georg's stay at the Schraeder villa, which lasted about two and a half weeks. Neither of them wanted to make the longer journey to England until Georg was recovered enough to move without pain, which is why they stayed that long. Everyday, they spoke to the children on the phone, reassuring them of their father's recovery and that they would see them soon.

Elsa was the perfect hostess. Knowing that Georg needed to keep a very low profile, due to his condition and them still being close to Austria, she did not bring callers to the villa. So she spent the days away from the villa making calls of her own, giving the cover story that a distant relative of hers was staying and was weak in health, so she could not received visitors at present.

Max and Philomena provided every merriment one would need without visitors or seven children around to provide it. Georg needed it the most, being confined to lying down most of the time in order for his ribs to heal faster. Max was always dependable for amusing anecdotes, conversation and jokes; so was his sister for that matter.

All in all, Georg's physical recovery was going exceptionally well.

* * *

For her part, Maria was having a wonderful time in Switzerland.

She was forming deep friendships with both Elsa and Philomena. The day after her arrival, the older women had taken her into town for a shopping trip (and my goodness, it took all of their persuasion tactics to get Maria to agree to _that_). In the end, Maria had agreed only because she knew that she needed some appropriate travel clothes for the journey ahead.

But Maria also valued the time of solitude that she had in this beautiful setting. Every day, she took a long walk around the grounds and on the shore of the lake. Every few minutes, her eyes would drift to the distant mountains, so different from the view she was used to, when the mountains were always right there, so close to her with open arms. What would it be like when she could no longer see them at all? When she would be so far away from what had sheltered and protected her all of her life? When she was miles and miles away from the only life she had ever known?

There was no use denying it: she was scared. Scared of the future, that is, because it was so unclear to Maria. If it were up to her…well, that was a no-brainer. She would follow the Von Trapps all her days if she could, for she loved each of them so dearly, as if they were her own children…and she loved their father so much it frightened her. But what was expected of her now from them? Once they reached England, would she be needed at all anymore? Could she follow them to America and put an ocean between herself and everything she knew?

_Of course I would, if they asked me to stay with them. _Maria knew that beyond a reasonable doubt. _But as what?_

The young woman knew that, before the two of them left the villa, they would have to discuss what was to be done as far as Maria's role and position with them was. But Maria was afraid to bring up any heavy subject with him while he recovered.

She, more than anybody else, knew how critical it was he recover completely, and not just physically.

* * *

As naturally and beautifully as a flower in bloom, Georg's and Maria's relationship was growing. They spent most of the day together, either in his bedroom or on the terrace. Every day he grew stronger, and after two weeks they were able to take short walks together. They read to each other for hours, keeping to good stories and writing: first _The Hobbit, _then _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, _and then Shakespeare. Georg was pleased that Maria was already fluent in English, and Maria delighted in experiencing literature she'd never read before. Their conversations were kept to their pasts, their likes and dislikes, and really getting to know each other as people. Gone were the Captain and governess; she soon learned to call him by his given name.

Somehow, during that period of rest, both made the silent decision to not talk of dark things, such as the homeland they had escaped, the ordeal Georg had gone through, and especially not that horrible accident on the train. Both were afraid of what would happen to each other and their blossoming friendship.

But there was a bigger and darker reason that neither of them could voice: Georg's nights were not getting any better.

Each night, Georg would have terrible nightmares. Scared from that first night in Zurich, Maria had taken to walking past his room at night, just before going to sleep herself, to listen if his sleep was being haunted. And each night, it was. So she would slip into his room and to his bed. She would soothe him with caresses and sweet, quiet lullabies until he calmed down and his sleep was peaceful again. Then she would sneak back to her own room.

Though his nightmares were always bad, Maria always managed to chase them away without waking Georg up.

Until the second to last night they spent at the villa, that is.

* * *

Outside, a thunderstorm was raging. Maria couldn't help but compare it to the storm that had raged her first night in the Von Trapp villa. That seemed so long ago now, when in reality it was only two months ago. Feeling her eyelids becoming heavy, Maria got out of her bed to check on Georg.

Once she was close to her room, the muffled cries she heard sent chills through her entire body. They hadn't sounded this bad before. _Stupid storm! _she thought as she rushed to the room.

Sure enough, Georg was tossing and turning in his bed. His ribs were nearly fully healed now, so he was able to toss and turn. Frightened for him, Maria went to the bed and sat beside him, reaching out her hands to try and still him.

But it soon became apparent that her previous methods were not going to be enough. His face was moist with sweat and tears, and his cries of "No!" and "Please, God!" slashed her heart and prevented her gentle gestures from making their usual impact.

So, knowing she couldn't worry about the consequences now, Maria grasped his shoulders as tightly as she could and shook him as firmly and gently as she could. "Georg, wake up!" she cried. "Please wake up!"

With a gasp, Georg's eyes flew open and drank in the sight of a terrified Maria leaning over him. "You were having a nightmare, Georg," she said soothingly. "None of it was real."

Georg's breathing was heavy, as if he'd just run a marathon. His wide, bloodshot eyes drank in the sight of her hungrily, and his hands rose to touch her face. "You're all right? You're not hurt?"

Maria was perplexed by this. Why on Earth wouldn't she be? He asked questions that _she _should be asking _him_. She took his hands from her face and squeezed them; she couldn't deny how nice that had felt, though. "We're both all right, Georg, and we are safe," she said quietly but firmly.

Georg's eyes closed in absolute relief, and his breathing seemed to finally calm down with the help of some deep breaths. Maria held his hands through this, making sure he calmed down to a state where he could sleep peacefully. Even the storm outside seemed to be calming down, giving her a helping hand. When she felt satisfied, she moved to leave, but his hands gripped hers tightly, stopping her.

His eyes had opened again, and he softly pleaded, "Stay…please."

In that moment, in the dim lighting, Maria could see his resemblance to Marta, whenever she had a bad dream. She'd never seen Georg look so vulnerable before. Was this really the hard-faced, stern man who had blown a whistle in her face once upon a time? Of course, this made Maria love him all the more. So how could she possibly refuse?

So, she nodded and laid down beside him on the bed. Their hands held each others as they let sleep claim them.

* * *

When Maria woke up, she was lying on her back…and knew that she was not alone in the bed. She heard both the patter of rain left over from the storm, and the sound of soft breathing somewhere beside her, almost over her. His presence beside her was clearly felt, though they were no longer touching. His body heat radiated to her, and she felt his eyes like a heat upon her too.

After blinking a bit to clear the sleep away, Maria fully opened her eyes to find Georg beside her. He was propped up on one elbow, nearly looming over her as he watched her. Or rather…as he looked at her neck, with such an expression of grief and disgust with himself it broke her heart. With horror, Maria realized that this was the first time since coming here that he had seen her neck exposed. Elsa's scarves had been very useful, but now she had none to use.

"Georg," she rasped, cursing at how toad like it sounded just waking up.

But he stopped her from saying anything else by placing his forefinger on her lips. It silenced her immediately, a heat flooding her cheeks. He only held her gaze for a moment before looking back at her neck. His hand drifted from her mouth to gently grip her shoulder.

Then, Maria bit back a gasp as Georg leaned down and, very tenderly, kissed her neck once, twice, thrice. They were the kind of kisses she would give to the children over their bruises and little wounds they often got from playing. Even so, the innocent kisses on such an intimate area caused her whole body to heat up rapidly, and a shudder passed through her body as she had never felt before in her life. Her hands rose to his shoulders to grip them.

Unfortunately, Georg must have misinterpreted her shudder and gripping his shoulders in a negative way, for he immediately froze and then pulled away to lie back down. He put distance between them and turned away from her. Maria felt immediately cold and bereft. She was frozen, not knowing at all what to do or say.

After a minute that seemed like an hour, Georg said softly, brokenly, "You should go now, Maria."

So Maria left, and quickly at that. She was experiencing too many emotions and sensations this morning that were quite unfamiliar to her, and she needed some time alone now.

When she reached her bathroom to wash up, Maria's reflection only served to relieve and then confuse her further.

The bruises on her neck had faded away completely now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty-Two**

This was the last day that Maria and Georg would spend in Switzerland. Through the night and the next morning, they would be on a train across the continent to the northern coast of France. From there, they would take a ferry across the English channel to the island of Britain. If they were lucky and the weather held out, they would be in London by that night.

As Elsa and Philomena helped Maria pack her things that afternoon, it was clear to them both that she was less than enthusiastic about leaving. She told them hesitantly about her fears for the future, and her despair of leaving her beloved mountains for God only knew how long.

"Don't feel badly, honey," said Philomena, wrapping a comforting arm around Maria's shoulders. "Anybody going so far from home feels this way, and it's only natural."

"Thank you," said Maria gratefully, and resumed her packing.

"So…you really have no idea what you will do after you and Georg reach England?" asked Elsa tentatively, her tone showing that she only wanted to help.

Maria heaved a deep sigh. "No…I don't know how long the family will stay in England before sailing to America. Not for very long, I think, because Georg said they needed to be there before the summer is over…I don't know where I'll go from there."

"You hadn't thought to go with them?" asked Philomena in surprise.

Maria paused in her task, and tried to mask her sadness with a chuckle. "As what? I'm not family, I'm just the governess."

"Maria, don't talk such nonsense," said Elsa firmly. "You _are _their family."

"According to whom?" Maria couldn't help but snap.

"According to everyone who has seen you interact with them! Myself, Max, the Gruber children, and the family itself! Those children love you like their own mother." Elsa stopped herself from mentioning that Georg loved her, too; she had done that once before and the result had been disastrous.

Thankfully, Philomena spoke up right where Elsa left off, in the most gentle of tones. "And Georg loves you so much, Maria."

Maria froze, but her hands and lips trembled while her eyes became brighter. "Don't…say that, Philomena, please don't say that…" She began packing furiously. "It's not –"

"Don't say it's not true, Maria," interrupted Philomena. Elsa wisely remained silent. "The three of us have watched you these past two and a half weeks, and it's undeniable what is between the two of you. Elsa could spot it when you danced all those weeks ago."

"And, if anything, it's gotten even stronger," added Elsa, silently begging Maria to hear she was being sincere this time.

For a long minute, Maria stood silent, fiddling with the blouse she had paused in folding. Then, without looking up, Maria softly spoke in a calm voice. "I cannot deny my heart is his, for longer than even I thought before. But I won't believe he feels the same for me unless he tells me himself." She looked between both women. "Fair enough?"

They nodded. Elsa spoke next. "Maria, would you go with them to America?"

Her answer was immediate. "Yes, if they asked me to. I love that family as if it were my own. If I could be a part of it…I wouldn't care if I never saw my mountain again." Her voice was so resolute and passionate, there could be no denying her sincerity. "But I can't very well invite myself to come along, can I?"

"Clearly you haven't talked to Georg about any of this," Elsa observed.

"I've been so focused on his recovery and didn't want to burden him with my problems," said Maria, and the two older women smiled at her selfless nature.

"Well, talk to him now!" said Philomena. "Max is helping him pack now. This should all be resolved before the two of you reunite with the children."

"I know…" said Maria. "But I'm nervous…"

"Maria," said Philomena, putting her warm hands on Maria's trembling shoulders. "After getting to know you, and hearing of all you've done for this family, I have come to the conclusion that you are the most courageous woman that I know. You can do this."

"But what if he…"

"Darling, as more experience women of the world, we know about such things," said Elsa. "So believe me when I say that Georg knows, not thinks, he loves you."

Philomena could see the hope begin to rise in Maria's eyes, so threw the final bait. "Go and find him. Tell Max that I would like to see him so he will be out of the way."

Maria bit her lip as a nervous smile lit her face. Finally, she nodded her head a bit, took a deep breath, and left the room.

Philomena and Elsa were left grinning at each other.

* * *

Max and Georg finished packing with a satisfied feeling. Georg walked to his window and looked out at the lovely day. "I'll bet you'll be glad to be on the move again," said Max with a smile.

"You have no idea, Max," replied Georg, leaning against the windowframe in meditation. "The farther away from that place I am, the better. I want to see my children again and get them as far away from here as I can."

"Understandable," said Max, stepping towards him a bit. "But there is one question that needs to be answered right away."

"And what is that?"

"When are you going to tell Maria you love her?"

Max asked this in a very frank and matter-of-fact way, without accusation or needling. But Georg still had an affronted reaction. He turned sharply to Max, opening his mouth for a rebuttal, but Max just calmly held up a hand and said:

"Don't bother denying a fact, Georg. You're much smarter than that."

This did indeed silence Georg. He turned back to the window, the fierceness in his face not lightening up at all. He gave a firm, one-word reply: "Never."

_This _shocked Max. "What? But…_why?_"

"Max, you're much smarter than that," snapped Georg, throwing his friend's words back at him rudely.

"Explain it to me anyway," Max snapped right back.

Georg looked at him again, and Max could see the torture in his eyes. "Do you honestly believe I could ever bring myself to ask so much of her after everything that's happened? Do you honestly think I could ever trust myself with so wonderful a treasure when I've already almost put it to death?"

"Georg, she –"

"No, _don't_!" Georg yelled, backing away from Max a bit, looking more fierce and tortured than ever. "Don't you_ dare _say what she feels, you don't know! She could never…after what I've done…how could she? I could _never _ask so much of her!"

"Georg, please, listen –"

_"NO!" _Georg finally lost his temper a bit, nearly shouting now. "I never asked for this, Max, and I don't want it after all that has happened. God only knows all that those bastards beat out of me. I would only break her, and I _can't…_" Georg, knowing he needed to be alone to cool down, stormed out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Max sighed and rubbed his temples. Feeling the need for some fresh air himself, Max left the bedroom intending to go down the hall in the opposite direction that Georg had gone. But before he could even start, he froze at what he saw. There stood Maria, nearly hidden by the door Georg had thrown open, looking small and stricken.

After closing the door, Max said, "Oh, no, you heard?"

When Maria spoke, her voice was hollow but hurt, with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "Philomena sent me to get you…I couldn't help it."

Max immediately pulled her into a comforting hug and let her cry a bit. "I'm so sorry," was all he could think to say.

But Maria surprised him when she pulled away from him. Her eyes held a similar fierceness that Georg's had held, but it was the right kind of fierceness. She wiped the tears from her face and said, "I love him, Max. What am I supposed to do?"

Max felt relief flood through him as strongly as it had when he'd heard Georg was safe. _What a perfect match they are_, he mused, before speaking to her with soft determination.

"Before you two arrive in England, this is what you have to do. It may be the only way…"


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty-Three**

That evening, Maria and Georg left the Schraeder villa. The goodbyes were heartfelt and emotional all the way round.

As they waited for Maria to come down, and their taxi pulled up outside, Georg said his goodbyes first. Philomena gave him a gentle hug, mindful of his fragile body, and Elsa kissed his cheek. Both women wished him all of the blessings and luck in the world for him and the children. And he thanked them for this hospitality.

With Max, he shared a brotherly embrace. To his shock, Max said nothing about what he should do about Maria – which he was very grateful for. Max simply said: "Godspeed, my friend."  
When Maria came down all ready to go, Georg went outside to help the taxi driver load the luggage in the trunk. Philomena immediately enveloped her in a big hug. "Be brave, dear girl," she whispered. "I know you can do it."

"I'll try," was all Maria could say in reply.

Elsa took her hands and kissed her cheeks. "You are always welcome here, my dear."

"Thank you, Elsa," said Maria. "For everything."

"It was the very least I could do."

Maria then exchanged an embrace with Max, like an older brother would give his little sister. Like with Georg, he only whispered a few, meaningful words: "You can do this."

Maria broke the embrace and looked at him with tears in her eyes, but they also shone with determination and resolve. "We'll call as soon as we reach London."

With one last kiss for everyone, Maria said goodbye and got into the cab with Georg. All three adults waved until they were out of sight. Maria kept looking out the back window even after the villa had disappeared. She wanted to look at the mountains as long as she could before they were forever left behind. And though she tried not to in front of Georg, a few tears managed to escape.

Georg noticed, but felt he couldn't do anything. It was a horrible feeling.

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, Maria stood at the railing of the ferry that was crossing the English Channel from France to England. Everything around her was beautiful.

The sun was just beginning to set, giving off radiant colors against the sky, the clouds, and the ever-moving ocean. And the ocean! Could Maria even begin to describe how glorious the sight was? Having lived all her life surrounded by mountains, she had never seen such an open horizon before. The breezes she reveled in, and the fresh, salty and healthy smell it brought with it. But what awed her most was the _power _the ocean exuded. She'd seen glimpses of that power when their train had arrived on the French northern coast during a storm, which had delayed their ferry ride to the evening. Now, on the sea itself, it seemed calm with the little waves that rose and fell, but Maria could sense that below her was an entire world of mystery and wonder.

Yes…there was beauty all around her.

But perhaps what was most beautiful to Maria was the man who stood beside her. In the light of the setting sun, he was the picture of peace and contentment. And it was no secret why: he was at sea again. He may not be beneath the waves or at the helm, but that didn't matter at all. After the terrible ordeal he had been through, after soothing so many nightmares, this sight was more beautiful to Maria than she could describe…even harder to describe than the beauty of the sea.

Georg seemed to sense her gaze, for he opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. She smiled at him warmly, and the sea captain had to catch his breath. Maria was already so breathtaking, in the setting sunlight and the sea breeze rippling through her short hair, but her smile gave her the beauty of an angel. She said, "I'm glad I have my first experience of the sea with a sea captain. You can't really ask for more than that, can you?"

He couldn't help but grin. He couldn't deny that he'd wanted to show this mountain girl the sea for nearly as long as they'd known her. Knowing how dear the mountains were to her, he knew that Maria would understand how important the sea was to him. Her eyes and smiled confirmed that now.

Knowing he would drown in that gaze if he kept looking into it, Georg broke it and turned his eyes back to the sea. "I can't deny how much I've missed it…" he murmured, running a hand through his windblown dark hair.

Maria sighed and turned her gaze back to sea, as well. Again reminded of its power and strength, Maria felt in her heart that now was the time. It felt as though God whispered with the sea wind, telling her that now was the time and that, no matter what happened, everything would be all right. This needed to be settled before reaching London tomorrow, and Maria felt she needed the sun to be out just a little – to give her strength.

So, Maria took a deep breath and asked casually without turning her head, "So…how long will everyone remain in London?"

Georg, too, kept his gaze on the sea, and spoke in a determinedly casual tone: "A week at most, I think. Just enough time to settle everything before setting sail for the west."

Maria nodded her head. "Good. That will give me more than enough time."

Georg's brow furrowed in confusion, and looked at the calm Maria out of the corner of his eyes. "More than enough time to what?" he asked, his tone not quite so casual anymore.

But Maria remained cool as a cucumber, gazing at the setting sun as she replied: "Time enough to arrange my passage back to Austria."

She could sense clearly all of Georg's attention turn to her, and alarm radiated off him like heat. "_What?"_

Maria just shrugged, not turning her head. "Why not? My mountains are the only home I have, and the Reverend Mother would be more than happy to take me in until I found a job. Elsa also said I would always be welcome with her, so –"

"Maria, _no._" His urgent, pleading words came with his hand coming up to grasp her shoulder. This made her head finally turn, and she had to stifle a gasp at the raw emotion on his face. "I beg you, _do not go back there._"

She took a deep, steadying breath, resolving to stay strong. "Again I ask: why not? I would be in no danger. I am not wanted for anything. Why would the Third Reich want anything to do with a peasant mountain girl who wanted to be a nun for all the wrong reasons? More importantly: where else would I possibly go?"

"With us," said Georg immediately, on impulse.

His hand was gentle and warm on her shoulder. Maria refused to let it weaken her resolve. "Why?" she asked, looking at him pointedly.

Georg seemed to sense he had spoken without thinking. He dropped his hand from her shoulder and shifted his gaze as he replied haltingly. "The children…they would be heartbroken if we left you behind."

Maria did not reply for a few long moments, and when she did her voice was soft. "And you?"

Georg looked back at her with widened eyes, the perfect image of a man who had been caught. "Maria…what…" was all he could stutter.

"Children grow up," said Maria, letting emotion enter her voice slowly as she continued. "Eventually, they would no longer be children and lead their own lives. And what then? Where would I go in a country that is not my own, especially if Hitler still reigns in Europe? I do not merely want to live somewhere – I want a _home_ and where would that be? I've heard that home is where the heart is, but if where my heart is won't have it, then I truly belong nowhere."

Tears were coming to her eyes, blurring her vision of Georg's frightened face. "Maria…I…"

"How can you think so little of me, Georg?" It burst out of her – the question that she most needed answered since she had overheard his conversation with Max.

Confusion mixed with hurt on his face. "Less? You think I think _less _of you?"

"Yes," said Maria, furiously blinking back tears, needing to say all of this before she became truly choked up. "How could you think I would hate you for what happened? That I would be so stupid not to understand that what happened wasn't your fault? Do you think I would have stayed with you through all of this if I truly thought you a monster? I know what it is to live at the hands of a monster, so I know for a fact that _you are not one_."

She nearly shouted this last part; she just _had _to make him understand! Georg seemed to have frozen solid, so Maria felt in no fear of interruption for this last and most important part.

After taking a deep breath, she took a step towards him, close enough to nearly feel each other's breathing. She forced herself to keep her gaze locked with his. "And do you know why I've stayed with you? Why I've done so much to help you? Risked my life to help save you? Because…because I love you, Georg Von Trapp. It took me a long time to come to terms with that, and I know that saying it isn't something a well-bred woman does. But I'm anything but a well-bred woman, and you know by now how outspoken I am. Like my tongue, I can't stop and can't help loving all of you so much. Only with you could I ever be home…but I heard you tell Max last night that you didn't want this and wouldn't have it."

She stepped back from a still stunned Georg, and wiped the stubborn tear that had fallen onto her cheek. With the last bits of strength and dignity she had left after revealing all of her heart, she said firmly and softly: "I would rather live under the thumb of Hitler than be with the man who would throw my heart away."

And with that, Maria turned on her heel and walked along the railing away from Georg, letting sobs rip from her throat.


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty-Four**

Maria did not go back to Georg until the ferry was docking on the Hampshire coast. And she didn't say a word to him for a good while afterwards. It's not that she was particularly angry, though she was just a little bit; what made her silent more than anything was her great sense of embarrassment. She wished she could jump into the ocean he loved so much and sink to the bottom like a rock. She had laid her whole heart bare before him, made herself completely vulnerable in her typical outspoken way, and he had given no response or reaction beyond shock.

_Be fair, Maria: you _did _run off before you gave him a proper chance to do that, _her conscience berated her. Of course, she had to admit this was true, but still she felt her embarrassment grow when she remembered Georg's shocked face as she'd confessed her love for him.

What set Maria on edge the most was that the move was now in _his _court, so to speak. She'd played her hand – shown him all of her cards, in fact – and the only thing she could do now was wait until she got some kind of response. Would it come soon or later? Maria wanted it to be soon, but hopefully someplace private (she was very thankful that no one had been near them when she'd made her confession).

So, hard as it was, Maria kept her silence and avoided looking at him as they got off the ferry. Georg kept a hand on her arm to ensure he would not lose her in the crowd, and hailed a taxi for them. Both were glad that they could speak English very well.

In the taxi, Maria felt almost numb. She barely heard Georg asking questions of the taxi driver, but she did feel his eyes on her throughout the short ride. She refused to meet it, feeling that if she did she would break down, and she didn't have the energy left to be that vulnerable to him again today.

When she felt the taxi come to a stop, she looked out of the window. They had pulled up to a small hotel that looked more like a large but cozy mansion, with a lovely garden all around it. She heard Georg say in explanation: "I knew that the main hotel would most likely be full with our ferry's late arrival, so I asked if our good driver would take us somewhere just as good, but smaller and out of the way."

"This is a good place," said the taxi driver in a friendly way. "First rate 'n excellent people. Nice couple's been running the business the last fifteen years or so."

Maria liked this idea much better than a bigger, crowded hotel, so she smiled gratefully at the driver as Georg paid. They then got out of the cab and walked up the front path paved with cobblestones. Reaching the front door, she could read the painted gold letters above the front door: _The Abbey Arms Hotel._

Georg set one of his suitcases down and pulled the cord that rang the door bell. Within seconds, it was opened by a petite woman in her late forties, early fifties at most. Her fair hair, pulled back in a bun, had silver streaks; her blue dress was simple but suited her; though small wrinkles line her eyes and lips, her face was still lovely. Her smile was warm and welcoming.

"Good evening!" she greeted as waved them inside the lovely front hall. "If you're needing lodgings, we've plenty of room for you."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Georg in flawless English. "We do need a place to stay for one night."

"Then you've come to the right one," she said, not fazed at all by his foreign accent. She held out her hand for the both of them to shake, which they did. "I'm Anna Bates."

"Georg Von Trapp."

"Maria Rainer."

"Just leave your luggage there for the moment," said Anna. "My son, William, will have heard the front bell, and knows that means guests have come. He'll be right down to help you carry it up. Let's just get you all signed in first. My husband and his assistant will take care of that."

She motioned to the other end of the hall by the stairs, where there was a desk with two people sitting at it, both on the same chair. There sat a tall, broad man in his early-to-mid-sixties, his thick dark hair grayed and a cane propped at the desk beside him. On what was presumably his good leg sat a little girl of about nine or ten, with blonde curls and hazel eyes that matched her father's. He was reading to her softly from a well-worn copy of _Peter Pan._

"Mark your place and close the book, you two, we have guests," said Anna with a smile, approaching her husband and daughter. They obeyed her, and the little girl hopped off her father's lap and walked around the desk. She smiled as she greeted: "Good evening, and welcome to The Abbey Arms Hotel. Will you be needing one room or two?"

None of the four adults could help smiling and laughing a bit. The little girl looked at her father, who had stood up with the help of his stick, over the desk. He stood taller even than Georg. "How was that, Papa?" she asked in earnest.

"Very good, my Fiona," he said with a smile, his deep voice matching his build. He turned his kind eyes and soft smiled to the guests as he opened the large register. "You're lucky; we close the front desk at nine o'clock, being a small, family establishment. Just fill out your names here."

"Two rooms, thank you," said Maria to Fiona as Georg signed the book, giving her a warm smile. Fiona shyly returned it before burying her face in her mother's blue skirt. Anna affectionately stroked her hair.

Mr. Bates pulled out two skeleton keys from a drawer, each with a leather tag that bore a number. "You'll have the two tops rooms on the third floor. They overlook the back garden, facing west so you won't have a blinding wake-up in the morning." He handed a key to each of them.

Just then, a young man about Friedrich's age came down the stairs. He had his father's height, dark hair and face, but was lanky like his mother. "William," she said, "Please help our guests up to the top rooms. Their luggage is by the door."

"Yes, Mother," he said, with a smile for the guests.

"And take Fiona with you," said Mr. Bates. "It's her bedtime."

"Oh, Papa, just a bit longer, _please?_" she pleaded, even as she rubbed her eyes and leaned against her mother.

William walked up to his sister and crouched before her. "Come on, Fi. What if I give you a ride?" He winked.

Her face lit up, and she eagerly went behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She squealed as he lifted her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist securely so he could have his arms free. "Follow us, then," said William with a grin to Georg and Maria.

They could not help but grin back and follow. "I'll carry my own bags, young man," said Georg. "Just take hers, please."

"Yes, sir," said William, and picked up Maria's carpetbag and guitar before he and his sister led the way up the stairs to their rooms. Georg followed next, followed by Maria. She found herself looking over the railing at the couple below just before they left her line of sight, and caught them steal a warm smile and kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **_Alas, just as I do not own _The Sound of Music_, I do not own the two fine owners of this hotel. They are the creation of a Mr. Julian Fellowes. You don't need to know who they are, but if you happen to, I smile to thee. :D_


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty-Five**

Maria had only been in her room for ten minutes before she felt she just had to get out. Not that there was anything wrong with her room for the night; it was lovely, and the view was just as lovely as she'd been told it would be. But Maria, fraught with worry and fear for the future, felt she either had to be moving or couldn't be alone. She considered knocking on Georg's door, but quickly dismissed that idea. As she had concluded before, she'd played all of her cards, and could only wait for him to play his now.

So, instead, she decided to wander downstairs and possibly go outside and explore the back gardens. As she looked for a back door, she ended up at the door to a well-kept, cozy kitchen, in which Anna Bates was cleaning some dishes while waiting for her water for tea to boil. She spotted Maria when she reached the doorway. "Hello, dear!" she said cheerily, not seeming to mind being interrupted. "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, um…" said Maria, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't want to disturb you, Mrs. Bates –"

"Nonsense," said Anna, waving her hand dismissively. "You're no disturbance. Want to join me for a cup of tea? I hate having one alone, since my husband is behind the bar until late."

"Oh, thank you, that would be lovely," said Maria, glad to have some company. "Can I help you with those dishes, Mrs. Bates?"

"Oh, no, dear, you just sit yourself down," said Anna, motioning to the tiny kitchen table. "And please call me Anna." She smiled a secret smile. "Truth be told, I only like it when my husband calls me that."

"All right then, Anna," said Maria, smiling. The water from the kettle came to a boil just after Anna finished drying the last dish. "But please let me know if there is anything I can do; I like to feel useful."

Anna smiled at her as she filled two teacups. "You're a farm girl, too, then?"

Maria was surprised. "How could you tell?"

Anna laughed as she brought the cups to the table. "Like me, you like to be useful whenever possible, and don't like just sitting still. We always have to be doing something, or we feel useless. I grew up on a farm in Yorkshire, which is in the north, before coming to work as a maid on a grand estate called Downton Abbey."

Maria laughed and nodded. "Yes, you're right. I grew up on my uncle's farm just outside of Salzburg, Austria. That's where we're from."

Anna nodded as she set down a plate of biscuits for them to have with the tea. "Then what brings you here, if I may ask?" she asked. "You needn't worry about me; I don't gossip, and I don't judge."

"Well," said Maria, picking up her teacup. "It's a long story…"

"Well," echoed Anna, picking up her own cup. "We've a whole pot full of tea to go through. May as well start now."

* * *

Georg too felt restless after he'd settled into his room. He knew he needed to talk to Maria, after what had happened on the ferry. The problem was that she had taken him completely by surprise – though, the more he thought of it, he realized he shouldn't be surprised because it fit exactly into her nature and personality. This had to be resolved before they reunited with the children, that was certain. The problem was…Georg had no idea how he would approach…well, approaching her.

Deciding to move around for a bit before seeing her, to at least calm his nerves and gather his thoughts. He left his room and went down the stairs to the ground floor of the small hotel. The sound of a piano being played drew him into a spacious parlor that had been transformed into a dining room/bar for the guests. A few men sat at tables, enjoying a drink and smoke, and the lad William was playing what sounded like a traditional English tune at the cabinet piano that suited the lazy, easy atmosphere. Behind the empty bar, he saw Mr. Bates cleaning some glasses with a rag, whistling softly to the tune his son was playing.

After sitting on a stool at the bar, Mr. Bates looked up from his task and offered Georg a friendly half-smile. "Can I pour you anything, mate?"

"Umm…" said Georg, looking at the selection of bottles behind the bar. "A small glass of something to settle my nerves, but not enough to make me tipsy."

Bates chuckled, and poured him a small glass of light beer. "Here, this should do it," he said, setting the glass before Georg.

"Care to join me for one glass?" asked Georg, who had taken an immediate liking to the man.

Bates shook his head. "Gave up alcohol a long time ago. My past with it is not exactly honorable. Thought it would help me deal with my memories and wounds of the war," He lifted his walking stick in indication, "and in the short-term it did, but the long-term effects nearly destroyed me."

Georg nodded in understanding. "Did you serve in the Great War?" he asked. If he had, that would have meant they'd have been enemies at one point, but twenty years later that hardly mattered to either anymore.

Bates shook his head. "No, by the time that came along, I'd had my cane for a while. I'd have been useless to the armed forces. I served in the Boer Campaign in Africa, round the turn of the century."

Georg winced. "I've read about that, and what I did read painted a very brutal picture."

Bates shook his head as he wiped a glass. "Doesn't even to begin to describe it. It's a miracle I managed to make it out alive." He looked at Georg again. "And you, Mr. Von Trapp? I can tell you're a military man by your bearing. Were you in the Great War?"

Georg wasn't surprised that a fellow soldier could recognize a comrade, even if they were from different countries, and nodded. "Yes. I was a submarine captain, and it's a miracle that I made it out alive after most missions." Georg heaved a sigh. "But the country I served is gone now…"

Bates gave a sympathetic but respectful look. "So you don't support Hitler, then?"

"Absolutely not."

The older man nodded approvingly. "You're a brave Austrian, then, and good for you for making it out."

"Well, it certainly wasn't easy…" said Georg distantly.

Bates gave him a close look, set down his rag, and took his seat behind the bar. "If you need someone to lend an ear, I'd do it happily."

Georg looked at Bates, and knew that this would be a good idea. He felt that talking about his situation would help him, and felt in Bates a kindred spirit as a fellow soldier and family man. "It's a long story, I warn you."

"Believe me: I'm a patient man."

* * *

Anna Bates truly was a good listener. As Maria told of how she'd come to know the Von Trapp family and how they had escaped Austria, Anna listened attentively and with empathy. Maria could even tell her of the accident that had nearly destroyed both herself and her Captain.

"Oh, dear girl…" said Anna, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "Your bravery is extraordinary, just as you are." She sighed deeply. "Thank goodness the two of you escaped. Every day, Mr. Bates and I hear worse and worse things about that man and his horrible followers…makes me terrified of the future."

"All of us are," said Maria gravely. After a moment of silence, Maria decided to try and change the subject to a lighter topic. As she poured herself a new cup of tea, she asked, "Why do you call your husband Mr. Bates? It seems so…formal."

Anna laughed. "I suppose it may seem odd to you. If anything, it's habit. I knew him for seven years before we married. We both worked at Downton, him as valet to his Lordship and me as head housemaid and then lady's maid to the eldest daughter after she married. That's how we all addressed him. Even to this day, after so long, I only call him by his Christian name in private." She shrugged when she finished.

Maria nodded. "I'm still getting used to calling Georg by his name and not Captain, so I can understand…" Her voice faded as she thought of what had happened today. She had yet to tell Anna about that.

"What is it, dear?" asked the older woman gently. "I can see you're still troubled about something."

Maria nodded. "I did something today that I'm not sure was the…the _proper _thing to do…"

* * *

Bates was true to his word: he was a patient and very good listener. Georg found it surprisingly easy to tell the entire story to Bates, even about his time being trapped and beaten.. He knew Bates was a man who could understand something so dark, and would get no pity, only understanding.

"Wow, mate…" said Bates softly, shaking his head. "I certainly know what it feels like to be an innocent prisoner…Is there no limit to that party's cruelty?"

Georg shook his head, disgusted.

Bates gave a heavy sigh. "It only serves to remind me that war with them is inevitable…England can only stand by for so long as Hitler sets his sights on us…But what I fear the most is what we will have to give to stop him…" The eyes of the older man landed on his son across the room, still playing a gentle tune at the piano. Georg followed his gaze and felt an immediate kindred sympathy, thinking of his own sons.

Thankfully, Bates stopped them from dwelling on these dark matters by changing the subject to a more immediate one. "You're a lucky man to have made it out of there," he said with respect.

Georg shook his head. "It's only because of her…if it hadn't been for her, I don't think I would have made it through that terrible imprisonment."

Bates smiled softly. "I know how that feels, that's for sure…" he murmured, more to himself than to Georg. Then he spoke up a bit and addressed Georg directly: "So, what's got you so spooked now that you needed that shot of liquid courage? Must be something, can't be nothing."

Georg gave a dry laugh, and told Bates about what had happened on the ferry.

* * *

To Maria's great surprise, Anna's reaction to her account was soft laughter. But before Maria could feel offended or hurt, Anna held up a reassuring hand and said, "Don't mind me, dear girl. You just reminded me so much of my twenty-seven-year-old self for a moment. Sounds exactly how I told Mr. Bates of _my _feelings."

"Really?" said Maria in surprise, also relieved that another woman besides her had done this.

"Oh, yes," said Anna, settling her chin in her hand, a fond smile crossing her face as she remembered. "We'd known each other nearly a year and a half, and friends from the start. But for some time I'd felt something much more, and I felt he did too. But back then, he never spoke of his past and history to anybody, just giving dark hints. Finally, one day, I confronted him about how he kept secrets and wouldn't confide in me. I was a bit angry to be honest; we were such good friends, and I couldn't understand why he couldn't trust me completely. All he could say was he couldn't tell me what he couldn't say, and so, on a whim of bravery, I confessed I loved him."

"Goodness…" murmured Maria, having a new admiration and kinship with Anna. "How did he say _he _felt?"

Anna chuckled. "He didn't. Well, _couldn't_ really, but I didn't know that at the time. He didn't tell me his true feelings for three more years."

"_Three years?_" exclaimed Maria, much the same way she had once exclaimed: "_Seven children!_"

Anna nodded, smiling in reminiscence. "Believe me, it was hard at times. But our friendship never wavered, only strengthened, and when he _did _finally tell me…it was that much sweeter."

"But how could you wait that long?" asked Maria in awe. "How did you not go mad? I feel like _I'm _going mad and it hasn't even been a whole day."

Anna smiled gently and patted Maria's hand. "Our circumstances were quite a bit different than yours, dear. And…I suppose what got me through that time, and the next three years we had to wait to be married…was that deep down, I always knew my love was returned. I could see it in the way he looked at me, when he talked to me, whenever we interacted, really…It started from the very beginning, so by the time we finally were married, our foundation was very strong. God knows it needed to be, our first year and a half was…_so _hard…" Anna seemed to lose herself in a melancholy memory for a moment, but then pulled herself out of it. "But we pulled through it, and made the life we dreamed of, with our children and each other." She finished with a peaceful and happy smile.

Maria looked at this woman in awe. _Seven years she had to wait to be with the man she loved…_She was quite curious about what Anna didn't say, like why Mr. Bates couldn't admit his feelings for so long, or why their first year of marriage was so hard, but wisely held her tongue. She could see in the older woman's eyes that it would be too prying to ask right now, possibly always.

So, feeling all talked out herself, Maria sighed and asked, "Mind if I walk in the garden for a bit? I want some fresh air before I turn in."

"Not at all, dear," said Anna. The women got up from the kitchen table, and Anna led Maria to the back door in the kitchen. Before Maria exited, Anna gave her a comforting hug. "Have faith, my dear," she murmured. "I know he will do right by you."

Maria couldn't describe the comfort she felt from this woman she felt such a kinship with after knowing her for only one evening. "Thank you."

* * *

The reaction Bates had to the account of the ultimatum on the ferry was the same as his wife's reaction had been, and he too had told Georg of how his wife had done so similar a thing. He was still chuckling when he was done. "My wife's found a kindred spirit in your girl." He smiled at Georg. "We're lucky men to have such stubborn women love us, because you know they'll never let you go or give up on you – or, more importantly, never let you give up on yourself."

Georg slowly nodded, and then slowly shook his head. "I'll never understand what I've done to deserve her love…"

"I hear you, mate," said Mr. Bates. "Every day at least, I look at Anna and think, _How did this happen? How could I be so blessed, with the life and our children that we've created together? Our love?_ For so long, I couldn't act on my feelings at all or do honorably by her, and even when we did come together, it was _anything _but easy at first. But we pulled through it.I don't think I'll ever get an answer to those questions I ask every day…and I don't really want to, if I'm honest."

Georg listened in silence, his respect for the man growing with each word he spoke. He could see that Bates was a man of few words by nature, and that every word he chose to speak was chosen deliberately.

He sighed deeply before he could respond. "What happened on the train will always haunt me, I think…can you blame me for being terrified of being entrusted with something so precious?"

Bates slowly nodded, his gaze intent on Georg. Then, he leaned his forearms on the bar, folded his hands, and asked simply: "Are you married?"

"No, a widower," responded Georg automatically.

"Is there anything concrete that would stop you from marrying her?"

"No…" Georg was quite confused as to where these simple questions were leading.

"Does she blame you at all for what happened?"

"…No."

"Would you put her in danger by being with her?"

"No, if anything…" _If anything, I would put her in danger by turning her away…_Georg felt he finally understood why Bates was asking these questions.

"Finally, and most importantly: Do you love her?"

His path finally clear, he looked directly into Bates's hazel eyes. "With all that I am."

Bates smiled ever so slightly. "Then what the hell are you still talking to me for?"

* * *

Less than a minute later, Anna was startled by Georg coming abruptly into the kitchen, an almost wild look in his eyes. "Can I help you, Mr. Von Trapp?" asked Anna in worry.

Georg simply asked, "Where is she?"

Anna's eyes lit up. "You come to your senses, young man?"

Georg nodded.

She smiled in relief and satisfaction. "Out in the garden. Wouldn't waste any time, if I were you."

And with that, Georg was out the back door, and Anna shut it with a happy laugh.


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty-Six**

The gardens were just as breathtaking as Maria had thought they would be when she'd looked down on them from the window of her room. Even in the early night lighting, the moon was there to help Maria see the simple beauty. The garden was by no means grand or extravagant, as the gardens at Elsa's villa had been, but one could tell that they were tended with love and care. These English flowers reminded Maria of the wildflowers on her mountain, with their scents more fresh than exotic. The air was rich with the fresh smells of wildflowers and the sea. It was the perfect balm for Maria's nervous and tired spirit.

After wandering around for a bit, she finally sat herself down on a small bench near a lovely rose bush in full bloom. When she sat, taking the weight off her feet, Maria felt the weight of her situation come rushing back to her like a huge wave. All at once, she felt overwhelmed with emotion, and very tired too. So, she rested her elbows on her thighs, and rested her face in her hands as she cried. She needed a release, more than anything, for she knew that all she could do now was wait for her fate to be decided.

Thankfully, she had only cried for a few minutes when her wait ended.

When she felt something warm and gentle take her hands from her face, she was too in shock to resist and let it happen. The tears cleared from her eyes, and there was Georg's face right in front of her. She barely had two seconds to register how bright his blue eyes were before his next action caused her eyes to flutter shut.

Without a word or hesitation, he pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss. His mouth was soft, warm, gentle but firm against her own.

Thankfully, Maria was only frozen in shock for the first second. By the next, her mouth was responding in fervent relief and joy. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer, needing him to be closer, to be _real._ His own arms wrapped around her waist, and brought her down to kneel on the grass with him. Their kiss became a powerful and rejoicing release for the both of them. And when they absolutely needed to breathe, they stayed in an embrace as they caught their breath and their hearts truly joined.

* * *

"Well done," commented Bates, who stood just behind his wife at one of the back windows, peaking out at the new couple through the curtains. "Words would have just delayed the inevitable."

Anna chuckled, letting herself rest lightly against her husband of twenty years come spring. "I don't recall _our _first kiss being quite so passionate, Mr. Bates," she said, her tone lazy and teasing as she shut the curtains.

Mr. Bates chuckled, his mind traveling back to that chilly November night when, if only for that night, all was right in their world and their future together became assured. "Well, _Mrs. Bates_," he murmured in her ear as his arms wrapped around her waist. "We could have been caught any moment. I'm sorry it was not to your liking."

Anna turned in her husband's arms and put her hands on his shoulders. "Now, I didn't quite say _that, _John…" She went on her very tiptoes, he was so tall, and initiated a kiss of their own.

The couple outside was quite forgotten between them now.

* * *

In the sanctuary of the back garden, Maria and Georg stayed in each other's arms throughout the conversation following their kiss.

Tears had returned to Maria's eyes and soaked into Georg's shirt as she broke the silence: "Don't let me go, Georg, please don't let me go…"

"Never," he whispered into her ear, his hands rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm so sorry I nearly did."

"I understand why, Georg. And I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you on the ferry. I just didn't know what else to do."

"Do not ever apologize for that, Maria," Georg ordered, lifting her head up to look into her eyes. "You said exactly what I needed to hear; if anything, I deserved much worse."

Maria scowled and cupped his face. "Enough, Georg," she pleaded, looking earnestly into his eyes. "No more blaming yourself for things beyond your control and not your fault. No more looking back and wishing we could have done things differently. Because right now, I don't want to look back on a time before this night."

Georg listened, and slowly nodded his head before kissing her again. "You're right," he said, his lips against her forehead. "Let's talk of the future."

"Yes, let's," said Maria happily, making eye contact with him again. "Tomorrow, we'll leave this lovely place and be in London. What's it like?"

"It's a truly wonderful city. When we get there, we'll be reunited with the children again, and I'll make sure we have a week to see London before we ship for America. And, at the very first opportunity, we will marry." He paused when he saw Maria bite her lip and her eyes brighten. "You…will you marry me, Maria?"

Her face burst into a blinding smile. "You silly Captain, of course I will!" she exclaimed, and kiss him so enthusiastically he nearly fell back onto the grass. But he did laugh with joy, and so did she. "I would marry you this moment, if I could," she said so lovingly tears leaked from his own eyes, and she tenderly kissed them away.

"I love you so much, Maria Rainer," Georg told her quietly and seriously, now holding her face. "May you never doubt that again."

Georg and Maria spent the next half an hour in each other's arms, exchanging kisses and tender words, until Maria couldn't quite suppress her yawns. After everything they had gone through today, both were mentally and physically exhausted.

They parted outside their separate rooms with a lingering kiss and an exchange of those most precious and important words: "I love you."

* * *

The next morning, they came downstairs all packed and hand-in-hand. They had a hearty English breakfast with the Bates family, who watched them with satisfied smiles.

After their taxi had arrived and was loaded with their luggage, they said goodbye to the good family. Maria hugged Anna tightly. "You've been so good to us, thank you."

"It's our job and our pleasure, my dear," replied the wise woman.

Georg shook Bates's hand firmly with gratitude. "Words can't convey how much I appreciate the talk we had."

Bates smiled. "Once I was a man who believed that the phrase 'true love conquers all' was nothing but tosh; I didn't even believe in true love at all." His gaze caught his wife's beside him. "But if my life has taught me anything, it is that true love is real and _does _conquer all in the end. So, if anything, it's my duty to make sure that stays true." He looked between the two Austrians. "Godspeed, truly," he said, and kissed Maria's cheek.

"And you, too," said Georg, doing the same with Anna.

As the cab drove away, John and Anna Bates waved as the cab drove away and round the corner. And in the backseat, Maria and Georg held hands and looked ahead, ready to face their future together.

* * *

**A/N: **_An epilogue will be posted tomorrow to round this off. So glad you like the Bates's being in here! When I saw that Maria and Georg needed to spend the night in England, I thought that the only place they could possibly stay was in the hotel that is the dream of Anna and Bates with their children._


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Mina Gruber was woken from her sleep by a gentle but insistent hand shaking her shoulder. When she opened her eyes and cleared her vision, she saw Friedrich kneeling by her bed, a finger before his excited smile to keep her quiet. "Come on," he whispered. "The sun is about to rise."

She smiled, glad that he had remembered their plan made before getting on the ship. She nodded, and Friedrich left the girls' room so she could change. She was sharing a room with both Marta and Gretl on the ship; during their month in London, the little ones had grown very attached to her. In the absence of their beloved governess, she had been the one to read to them and sing lullabies before they fell asleep. She washed and dressed as quietly as she could, so as not to wake them. Knowing that Marta would most likely wake up soon, Mina scribbled a little note letting her know not to fear, and that Mina would be back to dress them both for breakfast.

After quietly exiting the room, she found Friedrich waiting for her in the hallway. The fourteen-year-old took her hand and led her up the stairs, careful to keep their balance on the vessel. They quickly made their way up to the deck, each wrapped up in the pre-dawn chill, even in August, and the strong sea winds. They quickly made their way to the stern of the boat, for it faced the east and therefore offered the best view of the sunrise.

But when they arrived there, they were surprised to find that they would not be alone. For there, too, waiting for the sunrise, were Rolf and Liesl. The former had his arm wrapped around the smaller figure, and they started when they heard footsteps approaching them.

All four, however, smiled at each other and stood by each other to wait for the sunrise.

"So _that's _why you weren't in bed when I woke up," said Friedrich to Rolf.

"Seems you two had the same idea we did," Liesl said, smiling at Mina. "Or did you just overhear us make this plan yesterday as we got on the ship?"

"No," said Friedrich defiantly. "We wanted to see the sun rise over the sea! Father once told me it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, and since Mina wanted to see it, I thought it would be a good idea."

Liesl looked between the two younger ones with a kind eye. She had watched their bond become very strong in the last month, and so had Rolf. They had become best friends and confidants, as people of the same age so often do. Rolf sometimes watched this with a wary eye, since Friedrich was a boy and this was his little sister. But their relationship was innocent and platonic – at least for now – and Liesl eased his fears, reassuring him that he didn't have to protect his little sister so fiercely anymore.

As for the sixteen and seventeen year old, they were the definition of "young love, first love." They were not as demonstrative as other young couples (staying with Liesl's maternal grandmother, who had eyes like a hawk, had to do with that), but they had no real desire to be. In their looks and innocent touches were all of the assurances they needed.

In the next week, they would reach America. Rolf and Mina would join their maternal aunt in the great city of New York, where she owned a successful bakery. They would make a home there, a true home that they had been so long denied. As for the Von Trapps, they would go to the capital, and await what position the government would give Georg, who would help them oppose Hitler's threatening shadow across the sea. So, the future was still a bit uncertain, in terms of how often they would see each other after arriving in America.

But wisely, the young people did not think about that right now. They just wanted to watch the sunrise. And they did.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Mina as the sun broke the horizon little by little.

"I'm glad we got up in time to see it," said Friedrich. He was still holding Mina's hand, having not let go of it since first taking it.

"Well, we all went to bed pretty early last night," said Liesl thoughtfully. "We were all pretty tired, after that wonderful evening." She smiled. "She looked so happy at Father's surprise, thank goodness."

Rolf nodded, remembering the evening before, and how happy it had been. The Von Trapp family had finally been healed in every way, in the best way. The four of them had been happy to agree to look after the others for a while today, as Maria and her Captain asked them. It was understandable that they would want to steal a few hours of daylight to keep for themselves.

The sun rose very slowly over the water, each second more breathtaking than the one before. At one point, Liesl and Rolf shared a kiss; Mina and Friedrich had discreetly hidden their giggles, though their hands did not let go of each other's.

So the four young people watched the beautiful sunrise that represented a new and cleansing beginning: out of danger, away from abuse, in a new country, to make a new home, and new families forging ahead together.

* * *

However, as happy and hopeful as those four young people, the happiest place on that ship was the bedroom of Captain Von Trapp and his new wife. They lay side by side under the white sheets, awake and bare before each other. Sleepy smiles lit up their faces as they touched, caressed, and learned each other lazily.

"I'm glad you're not angry," admitted Georg with a chuckle. "I didn't know if it would be too soon, but I wanted us together completely before arriving in America."

Maria smiled and snuggled closer to him. "How could I be angry? I told you that night in the garden I would marry you that moment if I could, and I meant it. The ceremony was such a wonderful surprise, Georg, and I'm so happy that the ship's captain and chaplain agreed to officiate it."

"I asked the favor from one seaman to another," said Georg with a shrug and a satisfied smile. He cupped her cheek. "I'm glad you wore that blue dress…you were so lovely, darling."

"And you looked _very _dashing, my Captain" Maria said.

He traced her lips with his fingers. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently, and she knew what he was referring to.

She smiled. "I'm wonderful. You were so gentle and loving with me…thank you so much, Georg."

Georg kissed her. "You are perfect," he said simply, and they held each other for a while. Finally, Georg spoke again: "Well, Baroness, you're really stuck with me now. I hope you don't grow to regret it."

Maria shook her head and kept her gaze fixed with his. "I couldn't, after all that's happened and no matter what comes. It's with you I belong, Georg, with you and our family."

"Even though I'm not worthy of you, angel, I'm glad that's true," said Georg, brushing his lips along her jaw line. "So how shall we spend our morning, Madame Von Trapp? Read another of those Sherlock Holmes stories you fell so in love with in London?"

Maria giggled, but moaned when his lips found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. "I think whatever it is _you _have in mind right now would be perfect," she breathed shyly.

Georg raised his head and looked at his new bride. His face lit up in a loving smile, looking at her in the light of the rising sun. Then he lowered his head to meet her lips, and they lost themselves in each other, two becoming one.

Yes, they was very blessed indeed.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, there it is. My last SoM fic for a while, unless immediate inspiration takes place. Please review with some love!_

_I purposely inserted my Anna/Bates cameos and my little Sherlock reference here on purpose, to show that I am in their clutches now. Please watch them – not only will you understand that I am in safe hands, but they're damn good TV. If you love Georg and Maria, you will love Anna and Bates just as much (you can see from my story that they have some good things in common). As for Sherlock…well, watch it and you will see why Benedict Cumberbatch has such a powerful hold on me._

_Hope to see you all reviewing my new stories! Thank you, thank you, thank you for everything._


End file.
